PMD-Uprising Legends: Destiny Awaits Rewritten
by allen Vth
Summary: Some humans are able to retain most of their memories, some don't remember their family members, others only know their name and only one fact, that they are human. They all have to gather together and fight the dark society of Pokemon that calls themselves the Organization. SYOC Closed
1. Waking Up

Nothing, I feel nothing. Not the softness of my bed. Nor the feathers in my pillow, or the warm blanket that should be on me.

I tried making a sound, any sound for that matter, but nothing.

 _Huh, wait, what?_ My thoughts are still there… but not my throat… or anything else. My body is… inexistent. _What is… going on? And why… am I not panicking?_

I can't feel my limps, or anything else, but I'm not panicking. _Maybe I… just can't feel emotions anymore._ I tried moving, flex my fingers, move from whatever kind of nightmare I'm in, but nothing – again.

 _I… I should be scared._ There's still logic in my thoughts. Then I realized, even my own thoughts are bland. It's scary, but again, nothing.

"Al…"

 _Huh? Who was that?_ Then a miracle happened, I could feel my eyelids again. I tried opening them, but they feel heavy. Like I'm lifting one of my dad's weights; he would often ask me why I use them, and I tell him because I want to become as strong as him-

… _My father… what's his name?_ An innocent question, one that I don't have an answer to. _A-And my mother. D-Do I have a mother? Of course I have one!_ I shouted at myself, but, strangely, that anger turns into happiness, _I-I'm angry. Yes! Of course I'm angry. I have a mother and a father! I just…_ Sadness fills into my thoughts, _I don't remember._

"He..wi….usefu…I'm…fident he…"

 _Those voices are real. I thought it was my imagination, but there's really someone here!_ A terrifying thought came to mind, _What do they want with me?_

"Thanks y…gain. I don't kn…how to thank y…properly." The voice sounds muffled, but my hearing is also returning, like my emotions.

"Hey, what are…iends for?" By the sound of it, I think he's around his twenties, but his voice holds a familiar gentleness.

"Really," this one sounds excited; it sounds like a kid, but there's a small echo in his voice.

"Well, if you want to. Of course, it's your decision," He sounds embarrassed, but even that feels familiar.

"Yay! I got a new friend!" Childish giggles soon follow, and I can't help but smile – if I could only feel my lips.

Despite the, um, _nothingness_ , I'm more relaxed than before. Hopeful even. If there are bad guys, then they shouldn't be acting like that. Though I want to ask them.

"What do you want from me?" Silence, but unlike before, now I can hear, so why are they quiet. Unless, _Did I just talk?_

I tried moving my mouth, but found nothing to move. Then I just tried talking, "H-Hello." I spoke with an unsure tone, "Is anyone still there?"

Silence once again. This continues for several seconds, and I begin to wonder if they're gone, or my hearing is gone – the latter is worse actually.

"You… are awake?" The young man questioned, disbelief visible in his voice.

"Um, y-yeah." I really don't understand what's going on, but I don't think I was supposed to wake up. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes!" His tone becomes aggressive, "You're are supposed to be asleep so that-wait, why are we having this conversation? This shouldn't be happening!"

I would lie if I said his attitude wasn't bugging me. I asked a simple question, so there's no need for him to get angry at me.

"Wait, Alex, maybe this is a good sign!" The child spoke.

 _Did he just say Alex?_

Alex replies back, "We don't know if this is good or bad! For all we know, this might not work anymore." He ends in a sad tone, and I can't help but feel guilty.

Sure, they are the ones responsible for… actually, I don't what's happening to me at the moment, but they really don't sound like bad guys. "Excuse me, but, what's going on, and where am I." It's strange talking without actually feeling my mouth.

"That's… classified information."

"But-But we can tell you!" The child-like voice hastily adds, but I can't tell if he sounds hopeful or desperate.

"No, we can't!"

That right there is something I can't let it slip, "If he's really your friend, you're not supposed to yell at him!"

My outburst must have affected him, because I all can hear from him are mumbles and a couple of "um" and "I". It wasn't long when he found his voice, "I-I didn't yell. That was just… me… raising my voice…" He ends sheepishly.

I was about to correct him, tell him it's the same thing, but my mind becomes cloudy all of a sudden. A feel the ghost of a weight around me; I can't explain how I can tell it's there, yet, I can tell it's growing. I tense up, mentally at least.

"*Sigh* I said 'we can't', because it's already time. I'm sure you can tell right now."

I failed to hide my fear, "What's h-h-happening?"

The child-like voice replied instantly, "You're safe! I promise!"

"Define safe."

"Alex!"

"What? We both know it's true."

I chuckled, forgetting about my own predicament, "Now you guys sound like friends. That's good."

The pressure soon enclosed me. If I could still feel my lungs, the air would've been knocked out of me. For the first time in my life, I feel claustrophobic, and they can tell – at least the kid can.

"Please, don't fight. We made it safe, but… we never thought if it was comfy."

"Why would you? This wasn't part of the plan, sooo-"

His cut himself short, or my hearing is gone, but one thing's for certain: I'm falling, and fast.

I don't feel heavy, but it's more like something is pushing me. My eyes open instantly, and my vision is then flooded by a rainbow of colors, flashing brightly as they flow upwards. I couldn't decide to be happy that I could see again, or scared not knowing where I'm going. I felt a twitch on my finger.

 _My arm!_ I let out a small cheer as the feeling of my two limbs returned. Though the feeling felt a bit off. I curled and uncurled my fingers, but could only use three.

My chest rose as I inhaled deeply. The sudden action surprised, but feel relieved thinking that I will regain use of my legs soon.

I felt a small twitch at the back of my midsection. This sensation confused me; I experimented with it, and realized I'm moving something. I almost got an idea of what, but I lost the thought as the feeling of my legs returned.

However, like my arms, I could only move three toes.

 _This isn't normal._ Huge understatement, I know, but there's nothing I can do! I can feel my body again, but all I can do is a small twitch here and there.

Then my surroundings became cold, and in the span of a second, confusion and fear turn into unease and dread. I gulped, and all I could do is wait.

I tried calming my heart by taking long breaths, and exhaling in the same way. This continued for some seconds, until I noticed something I wished I hadn't.

My breathing stopped. I stood still, petrified by fear.

Between the sea of colors, it contrasts greatly as a pair of scarlet eyes watch me. I dare not blink in fear it will move closer, or somewhere my eyes can't follow them, but as the eyes glow a disturbing dark-red, I desperately tried to move back with no success. I could hear my panting growing stronger, longer, and my heart pounding faster against my chest.

Then as fast as it appeared, the eyes banished, and the feeling of dread and coldness along with it. My vision becomes shrouded by a light coming from every direction, and sleep took me slowly without me noticing.

* * *

The sun rose high on another glorious day. The sky was near clear. A slow, but cooling breeze grazing anybody outside, and although this didn't reach the inhabitants of a certain town – surrounded by layers upon layers of trees as tall as a ten-story building – they didn't mind as the cool, fresh air is enough for them.

Though, there's one citizen that is expecting more out of it. Rays of light come through a circular opening of a root-like wall. A cluster of crystals on the roof shine white in a fluorescent light.

Illuminating the entire room – circular wall and dome-ceiling made of roots, floor covered in a mixture of small and giant leaves the size of a child, a tall oval mirror on the side, a rectangular brown bag next to it with a red scarf, and finally, a stack of hay piled together with a pokemon still resting on top.

Upon the crystals shining down, the pokemon stirs from its slumber. It pulls itself up to a sitting position, stretches its chubby, white digitless arms, then pats the scalchop on its belly.

Oshawott beams brightly at the challenges the new day will bring, "Today will be a good day. I can feel it."

She hops out of her makeshift bed, and approaches her explorer bag. After securing the red scarf around her neck, she puts the strap around her shoulder – the bag on the opposite side where the strap is – she walks over to the standing mirror to inspect herself.

She's fully equipped as a real explorer, and her enthusiasm is practically radiating out of her. Her hand reaches under her scarf, and pulls out an item that is the prime symbolism of an explorer: her badge.

All over the world, explorer badges are almost flat in nature. The front design similar to that of a Pokeball, though fully white with a small bronze-diamond at the center – representing Bronze Rank. And last, are the golden wings on the sides, supposedly representing freedom and independence from the pokemon who rely on trainers to fight – though that's something she personally didn't need to know.

Almost a minute passed as she admired it as a prized possession, then she returns it under her scarf.

Unable to wait any longer, she rushes over to the entrance, and swings the leafy curtains out of the way and-

*Click-Flash*

"Gyah!" She stumbles back inside after a white flash blinds her vision. She trips with her own legs and end on her rear, "Ow."

The sea otter wastes no time to glare at the pokemon behind the curtains, "Give me a warning next time!"

What follows next are a set of giggles. The drapes are thrown to the side as the culprit enters with a bounce on her step. An Axew holding a Polaroid camera with a film sliding out from the front slot, "But, Umiko, we both know you're your cutest when you don't know!"

As if to prove her point, she grabs the picture with her free hand, and gazes intently at what it captured: Umiko is in a half run, the bag on her side with the least sign of it bouncing – a moving bag hinders running after all – but the one thing the dragon can't take her eyes off once she watched it, is that face with the wide open smile and eyes radiating the glee of an excited girl.

"Aaaaawww! Sooo adorable!" She gushes.

Umiko tries glaring at her, but it's rendered useless as her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. "Aliss, if you show that picture to anyone I will… I will… do something!" She sputters at the end of her threat and forgets she's still on the ground.

"Well," She places her instant camera inside her own explorer bag, and hides the picture behind her, "I maaaay show this to everyone in the guild, or I maaaay show this to my friends in town, ooooor," now she has a playful grin, "I maaaay show this to EVERYONE I SEE AND TELL THEM OF MY CUTEST LITTLE SISTER!"

Aliss turns around and starts running, waving the photo on top of her head in a teasing matter. Umiko's face has gone blush red at this point. She knows her sister will never go through with it, but it doesn't hurt to be sure.

"Aliss, wait!" She rushed to her feet and sped off, "Aliss, I'm telling you to wait!"

* * *

I slowly gain consciousness, and the first thing I'm sure is that I'm lying over grass. The sun's rays are warm and comfortable, along with a gentle cool breeze, I'm tempted in drifting back to sleep.

That notion is shaken off as I remember the situation I was in. I bolt to a sitting position, eyes wide open, and remained so as I took in the scenery.

I'm on an open field with lush green grass shining dimly from sunlight. From both corners of my vision, I see it filled with trees, but right in front, I have the perfect view of what I can assume is a lake.

At first glance I can see it's massive, its blue surface sparkles like diamonds, and its waters grow darker near the center where its deeper.

The sight is enough for me to forget about my problems. I even smile by how relaxed I am, but it fades off faster, _I don't remember any of this near my home._

The thought worried me, _As long as I can find a town, or city, then I can just call home and…_ I rubbed the side of my head, grimacing as all my thinking only got me a headache, _I-I should just find somebody, so I can ask for help, and then… I will think of something._

Not the most encouraging of plans, but it's better than nothing, _Nothing… what did they want from me? And what where they doing to me?_

I just realized I still have my hand on my head, but as I set it down, I noticed something… unusual about it.

Its green… and slim like paper… and now I have three little pointy fingers… _What?_

I used the next couple of seconds wondering what I ate to have such a strange dream. I move my other arm up and see the same thing. Moving them aside to look at my feet _… What is this?_

I no longer have legs! Only… feet? They look like a spaghetti noodle, but with the color of cream, and end like a needle… I move them, and they move like normal legs would.

At this point, I could hear my heart beating on my chest, and in panic, I rose to my feet to see if that would snap me out of this dream. It made my panic worse as I'm now standing on those needle legs.

Now I feel a weight on my beck; I snap my head to the side, and there, bend up for me to see it, is a leaf… a w-shaped leaf to be exact. Under it is a green tail its connected to.

 _Papery green arms… spaghetti like legs that end like a needle… and a tail with a leaf at the end._ It all points to one thing.

 _The lake!_ I rush towards it, nearly tripping once, and not caring how I can run with feet that aren't mine. What I care the most is to see my reflection, but when I blink, I don't understand why there's a Snivy in front of me.

I spend enough time surrounded by pokemon to know it's bewildered, and it's looking straight at me. The next seconds pass in something similar to a starring contest. I open my mouth to ask if it needs help, but it opens it too, so I close it, and he does too. Tentatively, and slowly, I raise my hand, it does too.

It's jaw drops, and that state of confusion turns into shock. I would know, because that's my face. I know I ran to see my reflection, but I was too distracted to even know I stopped and leaned towards the water.

 _What… did they do to me?_ Too many emotions run through my head to decide which one I should wear. I'm confused on why I'm in a pokemon's body. Angry that those two did something to me without my permission. Terrified that I don't know where I'm and if I'm going to stay like this forever.

But I couldn't act on any of them, because something collides on my side, and I'm thrown into the lake – which is pleasantly warm.

I hold my breath, and with a stroke, I get my head out of the water. After spitting the water out, I swim towards the ledge and pull myself out.

Soaked wet, I wipe my eyes clean to look at who tackled me.

I was ready to give out a scolding, but it died down by the sight of an injured Butterfree. My problems didn't seem to matter much. I ran towards him while thinking of ways to help. _I got no backpack, so that means no potions. I don't know where the pokemon center is, so… what else?_ I'm skid to a stop. He has scratches all over him and a few bruises as well. _Maybe if I had an Oran Berry._

And as if Arceus answered my prayers, close to us is an open bag with some of its contents – triangle cut sandwiches, water bottles and some berries – spilled; one of them happen to be an Oran Berry.

I pick it up, but the moment of relief is exchanged for worry, _How is he supposed to eat this?_ What happens is hard to explain, but I have an… epiphany of sorts. I balance the berry in one hand – surprised I could do it actually – use the other one to open his mouth. Then use it to stab my finger into the berry. When I pull it out, a blue liquid begins to spill out.

I move the berry over its mouth, and turn it so he can drink the healing drops, and squish it gently to increase the downpour.

But during the entire process, I couldn't think of a reason why this feels natural.

*Cough cough*

Focusing back on him, I can see the blue spill over his lips, but I smile as he begins swallowing. I watch most of the minor injuries disappear, and the bruises shrinking somewhat.

It closes his mouth, and what I'm guessing is the last swallow, his eyelids begin to move.

I move the berry away, and prepare to greet him with the friendliest smile I can muster.

After a small crack, it shuts them close. I furrowed my brows, then give myself a mental facepalm, _The sun dummy!_

I step to the side so my shadow is on his face. It takes some time opening his eyes again, but when he realizes there's no threat from the sun, it opens them wide. _Funny, he looks shocked._

"Excuse me," I said gently, which the dual type snaps his head to face me, "but are you feeling better?"

The Butterfree still stares at me for an odd reason, but I thought it was because its scared, so I still held my smile.

It's eyes narrow, "Who are you?" He ask – no – demands in a deep, raspy voice.

I felt the urge to step back, but held my feet and my smile, "Well, Sir, I-" _Better keep the part that I'm a human a secret. I don't want him to think I'm crazy,_ "…m-my name is Alex, and I was the one who you bumped into, but that's okay."

His eyes narrow even further; I don't know why, but I felt uneasy. Butterfree shifts his wings around, even give them experimental flaps, at the end, he grins.

"Silver Wind!" His right wing glows. He swings it once and a gust with silver powder hurls me off my feet.

The initial force knocks the air out of me as I rise higher. Then comes the unbearable sting that surrounds me; I couldn't even cry in pain as that's what kept me from inhaling. The attack stopped, but as I attempted to take a gulp of air, I began coughing violently. My chest started to hurt and the rest of my body burned badly.

Once I began to take deep – but close to normal – breaths, I just noticed I was falling down, so I wasn't ready when my back collided with the ground, hard.

I coughed again, but not as violently as before, and as before, I began breathing heavily. The fire around me slowly faded, and I dared to push myself to sit. It was difficult, and I cringed when the burning intensified for a moment; I stopped mid-way as a result, but continued when the pain became bearable.

The first thing I noticed was the closest to me, an Oran Berry shredded to pieces with its juices staining the ground. Farther away – just realized a flew a good distance – is the Butterfree munching on another Oran Berry like if his life depended on it; he's wearing also wearing that bag, but leaving behind the spilled contents. Though it looks uncomfortable; his wings were in the way of leaving the bag handing on his side, so it's in front of his body, making him lean forward so the strap doesn't slide on his wings.

I gritted my teeth in anger, _Why did he attack me?_ I asked myself as he finished devouring the berry.

I hear him sigh contently, "Man that hit the right spot." His eyes focused on mine, and that grin returns, "I would like to have my time against you grass type, but I got this bag and many buyers ready to pay thousands for this."

After that, he turns and flies off, a bit unbalanced as the bag hangs loosely.

I blink, and feel dumb for not noticing the forest I'm in, which Butterfree enters and hides from view.

 _W-What?_ Is all I can think of before the pain is replaced by an unpleasant numbness. I rise to my feet, and try moving a leg towards the shredded berry, but it was like moving a stone. _I need that berry._ Desperate, I thought of falling down – willingly – and crawl towards it, that's when I see a green vine with a bulb at the end approaches it.

 _Is that…_ I tilt my head so I could look down, and yes, that vine is coming from my collar, "Vine Whip."

The vine wraps around a piece and brings it closer. I wolf it down shamelessly when I had the chance, and the numbness of my body starts to leave. I use two vines to do the same thing. When my legs began to work, I rushed over to the leftover parts and ate the rest. A lot of juice is staining the grass, but what was left was enough to heal most of my injuries. I even went far as to lick my hands clean.

 _I knew Oran Berries heal injuries, but this one was really strong._ My body was still sore around the back, but can't complain about anything else.

I stared at the direction Butterfree took. I was thinking of following him, but decided against it – avoid trouble if possible. So I'm left with one question, _…What do I do now?_

The sound of leaves crushed come up behind me. Startled, I turn, but whoever it is, trees block my view.

"…elp." It's faint, but I heard it. "Help…"

I blame the lingering pain for my late response. As I run, I have no idea what to expect, so when I came around the first tree, the sight of a Pachirisu, paw resting on the same tree for support, above his nose is flushed violet – signs of poison – and is panting heavily as sweet covers his face.

"D-Don't move," I held him by his shoulders, carefully turn him around, and have him slide down to sit against the trunk. "What happened?" I ask in a shaky tone.

It grimaces and coughs, "The… the bag… get… the bag." His head begins to sway from side to side with a glazed look in his eyes.

 _For how long has he been poisoned?_ This is almost the same situation like with the Butterfree, only this time I need an Antidote or a Pecha Berry.

I'm pulled by my collar, and my nose bends upwards when pressed against the Squirrel's nose. I blink, and am surprised to see Pachirisu's eyes focused, but most importantly, serious, "I know I'm asking for much," with his voice I can say he's an adult; its deep, but unmistakably gentle as well, "but I need you to catch the outlaw that took my bag. Please, go after him. If I don't ca*Cough*… if I don't catch up, my wife should reach you. Please."

He releases me, and slumps back against the wood with a glazed look.

 _He's… strong,_ I heard of some pokemon that could actually fight off the poison until it wears off, though I never seen a real one until now.

I sigh, narrow my eyes, then nod. Not waiting if he acknowledged it, I run in the direction I came, move past the picnic goods, and enter the same parts Butterfree entered.

I keep running in a straight line, scanning everything, and I do mean everything – ridges on the trunks, the individual leaves on the branches, and near unnoticeable footprints from other pokemon.

I didn't question how I could see all these things – almost at once too. Pachirisu sounded too urgent for me to worry about other things. So when I heard a low flap of wings, I stopped to listen. I heard it again, accompanied by an irritated huff and the F-word.

I dashed in that direction, and doubled my efforts so I don't lose him. I was doing quick curves around the trees, barely slowing down, and in seconds, I stopped.

"Hey!" Meters ahead, the Butterfly Pokemon stops, and turns his head to glare at me, "Give back that bag!"

He turns around fully, annoyed evident on his face; he even growls at me, but lets it all dissolve before he smirks, "Or what?"

"Then… um," I can feel my expression falter, and I'm sure I'm giving him a dumbfounded look, "I… I didn't think of it that far."

The mock laughter from the butterfly makes me cringe.

 _W-What am I supposed to do now?_ I asked myself in panic.

… _Fight._ A voice filled with resolution replied.

 _Huh? Where did that come from?_ Sure, fighting is an option – one I don't like. So I'm surprised I thought of that.

"Oh this is rich." My attention returns to the Butterfree, who's got a tear on his cheek from the laughter, "What's a grass type gonna do to me? Nothing. So, why don't you step back and play with some flowers. That's sounds like something your type would do."

A spike of anger flared in me, _Did-Did he just..._ I replayed the words in my head.

 _why don't you step back and play with some flowers. That's sounds like something your type would do… your type would do…_

 _That-That was racist. Typecist would be the word, but it's the same as racist!_

"You can't be serious, right?" He asks me with a hint of amusement, "Anger doesn't suit green you know, but if you want to fight, all right." The Butterfly Pokemon tosses the bag to the side; he flexes his head to the sides – similar if he had a neck to stretch, "I was looking for a good punching bag."

I stiffened, _So… I'm really going to fight?_

 _I need a plan._

I jolted slightly, afraid of not knowing where that voice came from, but wherever it came from, it's right, _He's a dual flying/bug type. The only super effective move Snivy can learn is Aerial Ace – which I don't know if I can do. There's also some tail moves I might do – but again, I don't if I can do them. I'm fighting in a forest, so trees can be used as a shield. That's it! Trees also hinders visibility! And with this many branches, Butterfree is forced to stay on low altitude, so he's restricted on mobility, but not me!_ _…Where did all that come from?_ Third time it happens, yet farther away from an answer.

What is even more confusion, is that after my strategizing, Butterfree is still grinning while his wings are about to glow white. Like if he's been taking his time, or I just thought of all that in a second.

I dashed behind a tree before Silver Wind came as a powerful gust. I press my back against the trunk as bark begins to snap off and speed off alongside the attack, grass also begins to scrape off and branches begin to shake violently.

"Hahaha! What's the matter, scared? Don't worry, I will take my time. Oh yes I will."

I shivered, already fearing the pain he wants to put me through.

 _Deep breaths,_ I grew tense by the voice in my head, _Deep breaths._ I'm sure my mother warned not to listen to strangers, and strange voiced in my head fall in the same category… but being honest with myself, there's something familiar about this voice.

I take a deep breath, and the tension in my body disappears just as that.

My mind clears as well, and with it – as odd as it sounds – my need for thinking. I stop leaning against the tree, turn around and look up. I examine the branches and find a good spot for me to land.

I jump with the necessary strength to land smoothly. Despite the branches shaking, I hoop with ease until I'm on the other side, then move with one step in front of the other until I'm at the end of the branch. Below me is clueless Butterfree, "What are you doing back there? Hugging the tree? Are you scared? Hahahaha!"

I narrow my eyes, and time slows the enough for me to see details I normally wouldn't. The silver dusts forming on his wings, and how they bend and curve with each beat. I don't question how I'm seeing this because there's something blocking me from thinking, but the thought itself is there, growing louder.

I raise my left hand, and gather energy in it before forming it outside in the form of a sphere, "Energy Ball."

I don't question it, but the sounds in my head become louder. I extend my hand back, ready to throw the attack right on his head to stun it momentarily, and that opening I will use to knock it out with my next attack. My brows furrowed, _This feels weird._

My eyes opened wide. The oddity of everything I did until now snaps my senses back on. I take a sharp breath as if I haven't used my lungs, but my hand still acted on its own.

The swing came out sloppy, missing by feet. Though it made Butterfree stop; he turns his head towards the explosion and looks at it with shock before turning up and locking eyes with me.

He scowls and practically growls.

The sensation of thin wood under my feet bring a chilling realization, _I'm on a branch!_ My leg slipped, sending me falling down defenseless.

 _Deep breath!_ I took it, and felt and instant disconnect to my senses. It truly is an odd feeling; I can observe everything that happens, feel my body move, but not the air's warmth, or smell the forest's scent.

In mid-air, my body does half a backflip, and even with flipped vision, I have no problem recognizing the attack.

Butterfree's mouth is agape; purple liquid in his mouth as he's stuck in a spitting position. No, stuck isn't the right word, he's just moving slow. His head is in thrusting motion to add speed to add speed to Venoshock.

I didn't question how I could see this, as right now my body is acting on its own.

Somehow, wind is starting to become visible around me. Spinning around me like a tornado.

In real time, my body did a quick side spin and realigned itself properly. When the tip of my foot touched the ground, with the help of Aerial Ace, I hooped off effortlessly to a tree's bark – a couple of feet off the ground – and avoided the attack a moment before it hit.

I jumped off again while using the leftover wind as boost.

Time slows again, so I can see the dual type's expression change to shock. Energy began pooling inside the leaf, and it hardens.

Time sped to normal; my body shifted sideways so it's parallel to the earth while giving a strong spin. Iron Tail connects, sending him down crashing. I watched as the rest of the poison sputtered out of his mouth while my feet touch the bark of another tree.

I jump once more, landing next to him as he barely had the time to blink, and using my momentum, I spin to strike him harder and send him crash back-first against a tree, creating a crater in his form for him to be stuck to.

It also looks like attack knocked him out since his eyes are closed and head slouched forward. My hand raises, energy traveling to the palm to form Energy Ball.

I shuddered, _No!_ I tightened it into a fist, forcing the energy to scatter harmlessly. I stood there for a few seconds, trembling for what I was about to do.

I shook my head. Whatever it was, its gone, and what I came for wasn't to hurt anyone – I mean that.

That explorer bag is a feet away. I sigh in relief, thanking Arceus it isn't damaged. I approach it, and just as I was about to grab it, a voice in my head yells _Keep your eyes on him!_ A foreboding feeling surrounds me, along with a cold dread, and instead of doing something, I stayed frozen in fear. Until a strong gust makes my skin burn; it soon feels like I'm on fire, and I could only do a short scream as I'm thrown off my feet and crash on my left shoulder. I heard the wood crack, and maybe a few bones on my shoulder as well, because there's only one thing I feel right now.

 _AAAAAAAAHH!_ If I could scream, I would.

I can't bear the burn, and before I could take my first breath, I fell and landed on my other shoulder.

Less painful than the first crash, but the burning skin made me twitch and curl into a fatal position – my tail curled in front of me, leaf resting over my face. I tried placing a hand on my broken shoulder, but winced and shake more violently than I did, and the hand felt warm and wet for some reason.

So I brought it closer, and even as my vision blurred, or my hand shook violently, I… recognized the blood on it. *Hic*Crying explains my blurry vision. *Hic* I placed it tenderly on my shoulder. My body no longer burns horrible, but the pain it left behind digs deep into my skin. I'm sweating all over, my insides burn and my strength is fading.

"Why are you crying?" That's the Butterfree, and he sounds close, "You did worse do me, but do you see me crying? No. Tsk. I can't believe a tree hugger caused me this much trouble." He spits, and it actually hurt when it hits my cheek. What's worse, it starts burning like when the gust hit me

I start crying.

"Weak," I don't know if he's starting to move away, or if he's still watching me, but I just lie there, crying like a baby.

 _He's right, this is weak._

 _Wha…_ That was not my voice, _W-Who's there?_ I ask terrified.

 _Wait! You can hear me? Is this because you woke up?_ My vision darkens, and I'm starting to lose the feeling of my body. _That can wait. First…_

My eyes widen, and the pain disappears, so does all other sensation… except the one from my body.

My body pushes itself up with its right hand. Easily standing on its feet without trouble.

 _What is-_

 _Going on?_ The voice finishes for me, _Just sit back and relax while you can, and try to learn something too._

I don't know how to respond to that, or know if it was an insult.

My body turns, and a few meters away is Butterfree, holding the bag in his small paw and looking at it grudgingly.

"Hey!" That's my voice, but it sounds different, more confident and a bit deeper. The butterfly's eyes widen; he turns his head towards me and his jaw drops. "What's the matter," he begins wiping the tears off, "can't even finish the job."

That infuriates the pokemon. He throws the bag, not caring to be gentle.

Once he – whoever is controlling my body – finished to wipe the tears off, he brings the hand up after touching the spit, now its covered in a purple liquid, "Yuk." He moves the hand back down, wiping the rest of the poison off.

Butterfree's eye twitches and his mouth curls into a snarl, "What… in the Distortion World. You touched… poison. That's not normal!"

"Maybe I'm not normal, and that's bad for you." Hands crossed are accompanied with a one-sided smug, "Because I will be taking you down in one hit."

Rage is the only emotion on his face, "You cocky little-"

My body shifts into a running position, prompting the dual type to stop mid-rant. His wings sparkle, and my body dashes.

"Silver Wind!"

"Aerial Ace!"

His wings beat faster while my body jumps. Gusts filled with silver dust my way while my body turns parallel with the ground, and spins with the aid of strong winds spinning around me.

Even with the world spinning around me, I never felt dizzy, and I could still see it slow down at times to see where I'm going – not that I could do anything at the moment.

When the attacks connect, Silver Wind shifted around Aerial Ace's stronger winds. So my body moves forward without slowing down, hitting Butterfree at the center of his chest.

My body grins on both ends. The wind dispels and so does the spinning. As I fall back down, I get to witness the Butterfly rotating uncontrollably until crashing into the tree – the same tree he crashed into, but higher, head facing downwards and embedded inches deeper. The tree shakes twice from the force, and splinters formed around the crater.

One second, I needed only one second to see all that. In real time, my body lands without trouble, "And that's how you deal with trouble."

 _B-But you-_

"I dealt with him like you should have."

Butterfree's eyes are still open, but they're glazed now, empty, so the attack must've knocked him out with his eyes open. I would have my doubts, but that impact looks, much, _much_ , worse than when I used Iron Tail. Not to mention super effective.

 _But still-_

"No buts. Besides, you already asked nicely, so the next option was to beat him up." In this situation, I would've looked down in defeat, but it was impossible inside my mind.

"Alright outlaw, return-" My body turns halfway, and a few feet away is an Axew wearing a pink bow behind her neck, with horizontal hot-pink stripes. It stares at me with wide eyes. It shifts its gaze to the defeated Butterfree, then back to me. It raises a finger in my direction, "You took down a star ranked outlaw?"

I don't know what that mean, but the one controlling my body seems to know. He grins, "Yes. Thanks for noticing the obvious."

At this, she frown, which in reality was for a moment, so I- _we_ , saw it even if she didn't want to. She smiled the same way I did to the Butterfree before. Inside, I felt relieved, "Sorry. It's that ranked outlaws are difficult to deal with, even for senior or graduate explorers, and _you_ " her arm stretches as she points a claw at me, her other hand on her hip while giving me a cheerful smile, "took one down while at disadvantage type."

She sounds older than me, maybe at her twenties.

Axew approaches me, "Name's Aliss." She stops close, both hands on her hips, "Are you telling me yours or will I have to guess?"

"I would tell you, but there's a problem."

Aliss's smile vanishes; her hands drop to the side and her expression turns into confusion and… caution?

My body turns all the way, and I feel my right hand point at my left shoulder – which I remember is broken.

She gasps and tries covering her mouth with those small claws of her.

Warm slowly fills my senses, but it's instantly pushed to the side by the strongest shock of pain I ever experienced. My shoulder was the worst as I thought it was being ripped apart and set ablaze at the same time. My eyes shot wide, and my mouth opened to release a scream that died before reaching my throat.

My vision darkened, and the next thing I know is that I'm falling backwards. Then nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you all think? From the title of the story, this is obviously a rewrite from the very first story I wrote in fanfiction. I did this because I had – and still have – so much hope for that story, but I couldn't do it justice before, nor the OCs other people gave. Not this time I tell ya.**

 **I plan on making things right, but for that, I need reviews. For one thing, they motivate me to write faster, and to see what I need to improve in. So please, it's highly recommended you leave a review.**

 **Edit: Sorry, forgot about this. if some people wish, you can submit an OC for this story. Though admittedly, there's only a few spots open.**

 **Second-Edit: (Am I forgetting anything else?) Here's the OC fill up form.**

 **Name:**

 **Origin (Pokemon or Human):**

 ***If Human, special ability:**

 **(Ex. Alex's mind is able to process information faster, hence, slow down time in his eyes to allow for quicker reactions) [Try to make sure the ability is balanced with the character, and make it relatable to his character; in other words, nothing too overpowered, and something that fits his personality and battle style]**

 **Pokemon species:**

 **Natural ability:**

 **Moves (8 in total):**

 **Backstory:**

 **Personality:**

 **Gear:**

 **Battle Style:**

 ***Miscellaneous/Other:**

 **(What habits does your character have) [Example: There's a character in the story that likes to chew on things, this often caused this pokemon trouble as a result.]**


	2. Why am I here? (Part 1)

"Hey, you think he's going to wake up soon?" It sounds like a female. Raspy voice, though soft, making it actually pleasant, and sounds young too.

"Do you think he's going to wake up soon?" This one is a female as well, young too, almost childish.

I tried moving my eyelids, only to realize how tired I'm right now. At least I'm lying on something soft.

"How am I supposed to know? That's why I asked you!" What follows is a sound close to sand in a bag.

"I asked you as well!"

Their near yelling is causing me a headache.

"Well, I asked first!" Again the sound of sand in a bag.

"I asked second!"

"Then answer my question first!" That other sound isn't helping my head.

"Why are you always first!?"

"Because I asked first!"

"That's not fair! You're always first!"

With much struggle I groggily say "Indoor voice… please." There's definitely a headache there. I miss putting my hand on my head, but manage on the second try. I rub my temple, and feel a wave of comfort spread.

A girlish squeal comes from the one with the raspy voice. Unfortunately for me, her high pitch made the headache return, "Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh my-gosh! He's awake!"

"I knew it!" The other adds cheerfully, and a little too loud too.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me?" She questions in a loud, exasperated tone.

"W-Well…" After a short pause, she responds in a hasty tone, "I thought you knew!"

"That's stupid!"

"Y-Your face is stupid!"

I could try to ignore the yelling, but not them being mean to each other, "Stop!" I bolt to a sitting position; fists firmly on my sides, and in front are the two responsible for my headache: A Maractus – explaining the sound which is coming from her maraca hands – and a Jigglypuff. Both staring at me with wide eyes, before their expression changes to concern.

Maractus raises both hands and waves them fast while shaking her head, "No-no-no-no-no! The doctor said you shouldn't push too hard once you wake up!"

Jigglypuff repeats her motions, "And she's a Blissey doctor. My mama said those are the kind of doctors you should always listen to!"

In a few steps – or hops in Maractus's case – they're right next to me, but as they put their hands on my shoulder. I let out a short scream that made them jump back. Gently, I place a hand on my left shoulder, but yank it back as a searing pain shots through my shoulder.

I raise that very same hand to see if there's any blood, but it's clean, like if it was washed.

"Hey," I snapped my head to the left, and Maractus speaks in a soothing tone and with a small, but friendly smile, "It's okay. She healed all your injuries. She repaired the broken bones and got rid of the scar too, but it's only been a few hours. She said something of that your body will be in stress or something."

"Yes, it's true." I snap my head to the right, sweat sliding down my head, my breathing turns heavier. Jigglypuff speaks in the same tone and smile as the other, but from her, my body relaxes against my will, "It's alright. We're friends, Besides, we feel bad if you're in pain. So… can you let us help?"

I started panting. I move my gaze away from her and settle it on a wall made of roots. My head becomes hotter as I debated on whether yes or not to accept their help.

 _They're strangers, but they do look kind._

 _Butterfree also looks kind, but he nearly killed me!_ I trembled, and the headache starts to burn.

 _But they sound nice and friendly._

 _They could be lying!_

I hate this. I really do hate this! I don't want to distrust anyone! So I give a strong nod.

Seconds later, from my left I hear the sound of dripping water and a washcloth being squished. On my right, I hear a light, tuneful hum; The sound helps my shoulders slump down, relaxed.

I close my eyes, waiting. When water drops hit my shoulder, I flinch in the opposite direction, but Jigglypuff starts singing in a tune that reminds me the voice of a mother.

" _Just cuz I'm small~I can't hurt you at all~I'm mearly a girl, what to do! Let me sing~my song for you!"_

And just like that, the tension in my body vanished. The never-ending headache is replaced by the soothing melody of the song.

I can vaguely tell the washcloth being rubbed as softly as possible on my shoulder. The ghost of the pain is there, like if sharp claws are scrapping my shoulders without pushing too deep, but I don't feel hurt.

The song continues to keep me relaxed, and the cool water is making the phantom pain fade away.

I let out a long sigh; by now, the pink Pokemon has stopped singing, and the gentle pressure on my shoulder also ends. I wipe the sweat off before opening my eyes, "Thanks." I hear the sound of splashing water – guessing it's the washcloth being dumped in the bucket that's out of my vision – before both girls move in front again, wearing smiles that remind me I was wrong in doubting them.

Jigglypuff is the first to talk, "Feeling better?"

I nod, and smile, "Again, thanks."

Now it's Maractus's turn as she shakes her head, "Nope. Thank the doctor." I was going to ask where she is, but she speaks again, "but that can wait." Then, as if choreographed, their smiles widen, thankfully not in an eerie way, "We got something important to ask you."

Jigglypuff nods, "Yes. Something that's absolutely, irrefutably important."

I tilt my head to the side, "What kind of question."

Almost immediately I regret it, because in a fraction of a second they're right on my face. Their cheeks pressed together as if both want to push the other off to see who asks the question first.

As they're competing, its Maractus, "Did you really take down a star-ranked outlaw?!"

"How did you do it?!"

"Did you use a normal or dream ability?!"

"How strong are you?!"

"Have you done any special training?!"

I soon lose sense of whose talking, becoming nothing more than jumbled words.

As soon as it started, it ends. They both move back before giving each other a glare. Being in the middle of this, I gulp.

"Hey, Komori," Maractus starts, "I thought we agreed I be first."

"Really, Carol? When was that."

"When I asked _first!_ "

It might be my imagination, but I think I see sparks clash between them. I debated on whether to step in, but they sound like they know each other, a lot, so there might be no need. So curiosity got the best of me – I checked the place I'm in.

The bed I'm on is actually straw piled together, _Huh, never thought straw would feel this soft. Is it because I'm a pokemon?_ The floor is made of leaves of various sizes, and the room I'm in is a dome made of roots. There's a circular opening on the far side, _I guess it's a window._ On the other side are drapes for what I assume is the entrance/exit. At the top are white crystals that are giving off some kind of light, though my eyes don't burn as I watch it. There's also another pile of hay on opposite where I am, and next to it on the wall is a standing mirror.

 _Where am I?_

 _A room obviously._

I grew rigid, then look around to see where the voice came from. Komori and Carol are still in their glaring contest.

 _Am I going crazy?_

 _Seeing how you are not jumping off the walls or banging your head against them, no, you're not crazy, yet, at least._

I congratulated myself for not jumping away in fear. That voice came from my head, and only now I remember the same thing happened yesterday… or days ago?

 _Does that matter right now?_

Um, sorry but, who is this?

 _Hmmm, I could tell you, but why don't you guess?_

 _Um…_ I'm drawing a blank.

 _*Irritated sigh* You know what, forget it._ Just like that, his tone changed to a softer one, _Hi, my name is Alex. What's your name?_

His new attitude made mine more cheerful, _Hi, my name is Alex too, and I'm fine. Thanks for asking._

…

…

 _Don't you see something wrong here?_

His question took me off guard, _What do you mean?_

In an exasperated he asks, _Do I really have to tell you?_

 _Well,_ I start in a sheepish tone, _it would make things easier._

* _Longer irritated sigh* Alright, I will tell you because this isn't fun anymore. I'm you._

I furrowed my brows, _E-Excuse me, what did you say?_

 _Exactly what I said. I'm you. In better words, I'm the original you._

My body grows cold, _…W…What?_

 _As much as I would like to explain, I don't think Matrix Eye can hold any longer._

 _Matrix Eye? Hey, wait! What is-_

"Hellooooo, this is NightDay to Snivy. Do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?"

I blink. Right in front of me are a pair of dark-red eyes staring at me. The color reminds me of the eerie pair of scarlet eyes. "Eck!" As I shuffle backwards, I slide off the hay-bed by accident and land on my back. I place my hands firmly on the ground, ready to roll to the side or stretch them forward to send an Energy Ball.

Leaning over the makeshift bed, is a Pokemon that is often related to bad omens: an Absol.

I gulped; its stoic expression and reputation made me shiver in dread.

That was until it gives me a toothy smile, "Oh good, you're awake." I took note of his jovial tone, and was a bit surprised by how soft his voice is despite him being older than me, "For a second, I thought you were sleeping with your eyes open. That would have been cool."

Suddenly, it feels rude to be afraid of him.

"Snyf (Pronunciation: Sni-f), can I call you Snyf?" I was about to say 'It is okay', but he continues, "Snyf, can I attach you to a hearth monitor, an E.M. – Energy Measure – via needle, and scan you brain with my homemade PET scanner. I sorta want to see how different you from the data I accumulated from a previous Snivy."

Forget what I said! There's enough reason to be afraid!

"Dust!" After the dual yell, Carol and Komori move to his side, and with an angry huff, fists on their hips, they glare at him.

He just looks back and forth between them puzzled, "What? I haven't blown anything yet."

Carol points a spiky finger at him, "Exactly, and we want to keep it that way."

Komori does the same, "Yeah, so no boom stuff."

Dust, for his part, looks shocked, "What?! But the booms are necessary for progress. It would be like asking for explorers to stop exploring!"

I stand watching, but slowly stood up and wait to see how things go – if something bad does happen, then I will step in.

I notice that Carol's face scrunches, "Why are you here again?" The tone wasn't rude, it was a genuine question.

It's Komori's turn; her digitless hands rubs her temples while scrunching her face as well, "You're not gonna try to 'experiment' on Snivy are you?"

Dust's expression changes to a smile before rolling his eyes, "I'm not as callous as to study someone who needs his rests – that can wait for tomorrow. Since you girls were taking so long, I was wondering what was transpiring in the confines of this room – should I add, is not yours – where a defenseless young lad is staying."

Somehow, in sync, both girls narrow their eyes dangerously, (Komori) "What are you" (Carol) "Insinuating?"

To which the Absol shrugs, "Making sure nothing inappropriate was occurring."

I covered my mouth. My cheeks start to warm up as laughter starts ringing in my head.

 _He did not-Hahaha-just said that-hahahaha!_

The only good news is that one of us is happy. Komori and Carol… are not.

Their cheeks started to flush pink. It grew red as their bodies started shaking. They grit and bare their teeth while their faces turn red.

Simultaneously – creepily so – they throw their hands up and yell "OUT! OUT!"

Dust jumps back even further, looking terrified as he shifts his gaze between the two, "But why? Was it something I said?"

The duo then do something I only seen in television, throw a bunch of random things at him. Includes the following: hay, leaves, roots that they quite literally torn from the wall (Carol's doing), balls of water by Komori's Psychic, and almost me in some occasions.

"Hold on a s-*Blegh* *Spit*-it's in my mouth. *Splash* Ah! I already took a shower! *Smack* Ow! My head!"

Dashing for the exit, the drapes are nearly torn off its hinge. Silence is accompanied by aggravated pants. Just when I thought its over, and realizing I'm pressing my back against the wall, Dust's head reemerges from the drapes, "So can I come back like in five or maybe ten-"

The open end of the buckets lands on his face, curtesy of Jigglypuff. He disappears from sight, so I imagine he stumbles back, then I hear the metallic clutter of the bucket hitting the ground.

 _What… just happened?_ I ask to no one in particular.

 _Maractus and Jigglypuff felt insulted, so they lashed out in one of the most unconventional ways I seen._

Almost forgot there's somebody in my head… another me… I still don't understand it.

 _As much as I would like to explain, we can do that later._

My eyes widened, _Did he read my mind?_

 _To put it in simple terms, I'm inside your head. It's impossible to hide anything from me, like thoughts and emotions. Think of me like your subconscious. Actually, that's what I'm supposed to be, or was thanks you to you waking up when you weren't supposed to._ He didn't try to hide his annoyance, and I didn't of mine towards his attitude.

 _It's not like asked to be a Pokemon-_

*Clears throat* Back in reality, Carol and Komori are now facing me; their eyes closed as they cough into their hand while the other is behind their back.

Carol begins, "Sorry if we scared you." Their hands move behind in sync, and Komori begins a second after her friend.

"Yeah you… saw our ugly side."

I'm not as scared as I'm confused, "I-It's okay." I said honestly before backing away from the root-wall. "I just…" I'm picking my words carefully, not wanting to get them depressed or anything like that, "don't understand what's happening. Could you… like help me understand?"

To which they open their eyes filled with glee, and a smile that complements.

The Balloon Pokemon is especially cheerful as she jumps in place, "Yes! Yes! Yes! The doctor told us to make sure you get plenty of rest."

The other nods, "But we know how difficult it is to sleep when you got like dozens of questions with no answers. We been there."

"So we will take it on ourselves to provide those answers. Like this!" Her eyes glow blue, and my feet leave the ground as I flail my hands to keep myself balanced.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Getting you to meet everyone silly-billy!"

They start running/hopping towards the entrance with me behind them. After we go through the drapes, my jaw drops. The floor, made of roots ranging from the sizes of tree trunks to the most fragile, has almost no imperfections except for random roots sticking out in random places. The ceiling, high enough for pokemon to fly without trouble, is pretty much the same as the floor, but the most impressive thing I seen since I woke up – not sure if turning into a pokemon is a dream come true or a nightmare I want to wake from – it's the most massive trunk I seen in my life! It's bigger than the main tree from White Forest!

I'm not sure how tall it is because of the roots on top, but now I'm guessing how far from the ground I'm!

 _If you think this is impressive, then you still haven't lived._

I resigned myself to be carried by an intangible force, focusing in my mental conversation, _So, you're me?_

 _I said yes the first time, it's the same answer the second time. Come one, ask something new._

 _Um,_ I really don't like his attitude.

 _I felt that._

 _Hmph,_ forgot, he can hear my thoughts and… feel my emotions – as strange as that sounds. _Saying you're me doesn't really answer my question._

 _I know. I know,_ he says in an exasperated tone. _But it will take time explaining that, and I don't want to stress our mind too much by using Matrix Eye – its too early to use repeatedly._

 _Matrix Eye. What's that?_

 _That will take too long. A short explanation will only be confusing. Ask me something I can answer right now._

 _Hmmmm… Why am I here?_

 _Ahh. That's a good question. The answer is also long, so all I can tell you is this: you should know the answer to that._

 _I do?_

 _That was the last question. We're here._

Shifting out of my mental world, I find myself in a big room. The floor is light brown with brown circles like the rings of a tree. The walls and ceiling are a dome from a polished wood, almost shining from the light that the crystals are giving off on top. A quick glance behind shows an oval opening with a set of stairs leading down. There are also two more openings on the left and right side of the room – though they look more like hallways even from this angle - but the most important are the two pokemon on the other side of the room, next to an opening with stairs leading somewhere up.

Axew, I think it Aliss because of the bow behind her head, is smiling sheepishly as she waves a hand at her in dismissal. Oshawott, wearing a red scarf, is yelling at the dragon type, hands shaking angrily as if restraining herself.

"Look who it is," Komori says in her cheerful tone, "It's Aliss and Umiko. Pss, Carol, are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"That we should get into their conversation to see what they're talking about, totally."

We began moving again, but I start feeling nervous for good reasons, "I-Is it okay for us to just walk in?"

To which Carol the Maractus replies, "Sure. It's not like they're in their room, so it's okay."

That doesn't ease my worries.

"Girls!" Komori's voice echoes because of the close walls. The dragon and water type turn their heads towards us with looks of surprise, "Look at who we brought." Referring to me obviously.

Aliss gives us the same friendly smile seen her wear. She runs towards us, but Umiko – going from what Komori said – stays behind as she rubs her forehead and (from what I see) sighs in irritation.

"Carol, Komoriuta, Snivy, how are ya?" She meets us halfway, and exchanges a kiss on the cheek between the two, making me furrow my brows in confusion.

I feel myself being lowered until my legs touch wood, but as Aliss walks over to me, I take a step back while my cheeks heat up. "Wh-What are you doing?"

She stops a little too close, as in the tip of my nose is slightly bended, "What's wrong?" She asks in a playful smile, "Shy?"

I step back, but she steps forward, "I-I-I don't think-it's appropriate."

Aliss giggles as if I said a joke, "There's no reason to be so nervous. It's not like I'm proposing my love to you or anything."

I stammer to form a response, and she used the chance to give me a light peck on the cheek, "Eck!" It's all I could get out. My legs froze in place as the heat on my cheeks spread throughout my face.

Aliss has walked back towards the girls, giving me _some_ personal space, "Wasn't so bad, right?"

They all giggle, making me blush harder and move my gaze to the ground.

"Aliss," this isn't a voice I heard before, and the annoyed tone made my embarrassment fade slowly. "stop teasing him."

I look up, it's that Oshawott, only that now she's next to us.

The small dragon giggles with a toothy smile, and crosses her arms before saying "Stop being such a grumpy little sis; you know you want to jo~in."

Umiko also crosses her paws, closes her eyes, turns her head with her chin raised high.

"Hey, Snivy." Aliss gets my attention, "Don't worry about her. She's Miss Grumpy because we had you sleep in her room without asking her first."

I almost gasped in surprise; Umiko is now glaring at me, as if expecting an apology. "I-I'm sorry." I do a quick bow, "I didn't mean to be in your room without your permission."

As quick as my bow, a red blush appears on her cheek. Her hands uncross, and her expression falters, "N-No I-you this isn't… *sigh*" Her expression softens, and offers me a sad, apologetic look, "I'm not angry you. I'm angry at me _sister_ ," she shots a glare at the dragon – who's smiling like nothing bad is happening – "for not cancelling the picnic when an outlaw was near."

 _So she took her anger on us,_ a bitter voice said in my head. I did feel angry since he's right, but I put that aside.

 _She was worried about her sister, so she has right to be angry. I admit, it was mean of her to take some of it on us, but it's better than keeping it in._

"Snivy, are you okay." I blink. She's looking at with concern.

"Yes. Why?"

"You spaced out for a second."

"I was, um, thinking…" as I was thinking of a topic to change into, I remembered something, "I was thinking, and I don't mean to be rude, you and Aliss are sisters?"

Surprised, they look at each other before Umiko explain "Yeah, we used to get those a lot. We're actually step sisters, but we don't care of little things like that, so sisters is fine for us."

"I see…"

The other me speaks again, _Strange, usually Pokemon pair together with another who they can breed with._

Again, something I decided to push to the side. It would be rude to ask about personal things.

"It's nice to see everyone getting along with Snivy."

 _That voice. I think I know who it is!_ Facing the door where Umiko and Aliss stood, a Pachirisu wearing a green scarf and a one strap-brown bag approaches us.

"Hello, Snivy, I cannot express how relieved I'm seeing you stand so soon." He stops in front of me. That easygoing smile quickly becomes contagious, "Are you well rested? It would be too early for you to be standing. If you want, I could carry you to your temporary sleeping quarters."

I took a step back in surprise, "You don't have to do that."

He eyes me with concern, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I said, perhaps a little too forceful, "I just… don't want you to do something you don't have to."

He nods, "I understand, but if you ever need a favor, all you have to do is ask. It's the least I can do for the Butterfree incident."

 _I get it! He feels responsible!_

 _Good job. It took you twenty seconds to figure that out, where it only took me five to do the same._

I bit my cheek to hold down a remark. I'm not about to fall to the… other me's level.

"-alright Aliss. It's almost time for lunch, so there will be no problem."

I know I missed something, but decided to wait till somebody said something as Pachirisu – who gets down on all fours – dashes towards the stairs I came from, and descends out of sight faster than I can blink.

 _That was fast,_ but before I can do anything else, something presses down on my shoulder and spins me around, like _literally_ spinning me around causing everything to blur in my eyes. "This… is… too… fast…" I protest. A blue light surrounds me, and I stop in front of two pokemon who are blurry because of my double-vision.

"Whops," One of them is Carol, "Sometimes I don't know my own strength. Heh heh."

When my vision returns to normal, I see Komori next to her; her eyes glowing blue before returning to normal, "Oh well, no harm done."

 _The only good thing is that I don't have anything in my stomach._ As soon as I thought that, a loud growl from my stomach brings a mad blush to my cheeks, "That… was…" Their snickering only makes me bow my head and cover my stomach with my hands, "…this is embarrassing."

"It's alri~ight," Komori says in a sing-song voice.

"Big boys need to eat to grow big and strong after all," Carol continues in a teasing tone.

"But you're in luck, dinner is going to start soon."

"But that means the rest of the guild will be here, earlier too because Galen went to get them."

"Bu~ut, we will be the first to introduce ourselves."

With the enough of my embarrassment died down, I remove my hands from my stomach, and move my head up to see their bright smiles.

They look at each other, and Carol nudges in my direction with her head, "Wanna go first?"

Komori squeals excitedly and hops in place. She takes a deep-quick breath, then lets it out the same way, but that seems to work as she stands normally.

I get chills as their gazes fall on me, but this one is different, it's more with the feeling of… anticipation.

Komori steps forward; a hand on her head in salute position while the other one is on her back (or as fall as those short hands will go), "Full name is Komoriuta, but as a friend/peer, you can call me Komori for short."

Carol hops forward and does the same, "And I'm her trusted and fabulous partner, Caroline! But you can call me Carol for short."

Synchronized, they both wink, making me slightly flustered. They move back, then say "And together we _are-_!" They twirl, both have one extended upwards as they do, and finish with the other hand resting on their hip, elbow near the other one – Carol on top of Komori because of height difference – "Team Melody!"

Maractus fires Pin Missile with her outstretched hand into the air, while Jigglypuff eyes shine blue with Psychic.

The white arrowhead leave a light trail behind before exploding a few meters up. After I set my eyes down when the light fades out, my jaw hangs open as I see the word 'Melody' spelled out in a vibrant, frizzling light while the words are outlined in a blue line – no doubt Psychic holding the energy into words.

The letters shrink until they're gone, and move my gaze back to them with the same slack-jawed expression.

They leave their poses before snickering like high schoolers to each other.

"Look at that, Komori, we left him speechless."

"Yes. Yes we did. The practice totally paid off!"

They're right; I don't know what to say, _That was pretty amazing._

 _You could begin with saying that,_ the other me suggested.

 _Oh, right._ I gave them a smile, "That was amazing. I never thought Pin Missile and Psychic could be used like that."

 _This might be a first for you, but I seen plenty of move combinations at Pokemon Contests._

I did my best to ignore the voice so I could focus on them. They nod and flash long smiles at me, "Thank you." The echo in their voice sounded nice.

The voice in my head speaks again, _You know, it's rude not to introduce yourself._

I panicked, "T-That's right!"

"What is?" Aliss' voice comes from the side. I look at her to see her sister next to her – wearing a mix expression of a scowl and concern, unlike the older one who's only looking at me with worry.

"Well… it's that I… never said my name."

All four of them now look at me with surprise.

"You have a name?" Its Umiko who speaks for everyone.

It wasn't her tone, but the choice of words that offended me, "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I have one?"

"We thought… that you were a wild Pokemon."

My anger is replaced by confusion, "Wild Pokemon?" Of course I know what that is, but I think it's used different when a Pokemon says it.

Jigglypuff waves both hands up as she raises herself on the tip of her feet, "Uh, uh. Pick us! Pick us!"

Without waiting for my reply, Carol starts, "Wild Pokemon are what the name implies. Pokemon without intellect that mysteriously appear in a Mystery Dungeon; whose sole objective is to fight, eat, and fight intruders who invade their areas. But there are also those rare exceptions when somebody breaks the cycle and becomes civil/friendly/smart – take your pick – but it means they're no longer wild."

I took a second to understand what she said, "So… you thought I was some sort of beast?"

"Wild!" She corrects me cheerfully.

Her partner continues, raising a hand and tapping it with the other as she says her points, "We didn't know if you had a name. You appeared in a forest that's next to a Mystery Dungeon. You knew how to fight. You know, circumstances."

"A Mystery Dungeon, wild Pokemon… this is a lot to take in," I said absentmindedly, _and it hasn't been a day yet._

 _If you think this is a lot, just wait for when you go to sleep._

Before I could ask him what he meant, Umiko gets my attention, "Hey!" Her eyes are narrowed, and I notices one of her hands is near her scalchop, and Aliss is watching me with a neutral expression and lips in a tin line, her claws slightly curled as if preparing to attack, "How come you don't know what a Mystery Dungeon is?"

 _Oh. Look what you did, you made them suspicious._

Internally, I began panicking, _S-Suspicious? What do you mean?_

 _Look, you probably don't trust me much, but if you want your life to be less complicated, say this._

"Well, it's that…" I began while rubbing the back of my head, offering them both a sheepish smile, "I was recently a wild pokemon… but it was only recently that I could think and talk normally… it was very lucky of Galen that I was near… Oh, and before I forget, my name is Alex. It's a name I picked for myself." And to worsen my situation, I gave a nervous laugh.

To say it didn't help would be saying it nicely. Umiko has her hand on her scalchop, and Aliss' eyes narrowed just slightly.

I still don't know how, but I could tell time slowed down.

 _Listen real quick, because I don't want to overstress our mind with Matrix Eye._ I stayed silent so he could tell me something that will get me out of this situation, _…I messed up._

… _What?_

… _I messed up._ He chuckles nervously and (somehow) I can feel his sheepish smile, _I thought it was a good idea, considering it was the other two that told us what a wild Pokemon was, but I admit it was my mistake._

 _S-So what now?!_

His nervous tone is gone, _We're gonna have to figure that in real time._

I blink. A single sweat-drop rolls down my face and a single thought crossed my mind, _I… I'm scared._

"Oh sweet Mew! You were a wild!" Komori's voice broke through the, and I see her and her partner smiling giddily at me with hands clasped under their chins, "We sure are lucky. Isn't that right, Carol?"

"That's right! Very lucky that a helpful _and_ friendly Pokemon was there to help Galen."

I swallow my nervousness, and look at the other two.

The dragon type sighs and rubs the back of her neck, but gives me silent apology with her eyes. The Sea Otter removes her hand from her weapon; however, the hostility in her eyes hasn't.

 _That was close,_ the two of us think the same, producing a short echo.

"Snivy."

 _That's Galen!_

I turn around, and see Pachirisu walking over to us on two feet.

"It's Alex!" Komori screams from behind.

When he hears my name, Galen nearly trips on nothing. Surprise overtakes his features and had to a stop for a second before resuming with a smaller smile, "It's… good to know your name."

I furrowed my brows a bit, _Is something wrong?_

… _Unfortunately, we will have to worry about that when the time comes._

"Sniv-Alex." Galen snaps me out of my thoughts. He's already standing in front of me, wearing the carefree smile he gave me before, "I'm guessing you already been introduced."

"Team Melody has!" Both members exclaim.

"Good, but I hope you don't mind if the others introduce themselves as well."

My eyes widen, "The others?"

"The rest of the guild of course."

* * *

 **A/N: As much as I wanted to continue, school will start soon once again. So I thought, might as well update while I still can, and this was the best cliffhanger I could leave it at.**

 **But I'm going to ask, do you all prefer completed chapters, or quicker, but shorter updates?**

 **Please leave a review, it helps motivate me and want to keep writing, and criticism is appreciated on these parts :3**

 **Edit after editing: Absol, also known as Dust, is an OC from Dranicus101. One of the first of the new OCs that will take part in my story. BTW, that scene actually wrote itself; I suppose it was more from inspiration than anything else.**

 **P.S. for those who submitted your OCs, please tell me if I'm doing a good job with their personalities. That is all.**

 **Edit after edit after edit: that small part that Komori sang is from the song "Jigglypuff's Lullaby."**


	3. Why am I Here? (Part 2)

**A/N: Yay, a second part! And there will be a third part...**

 ***Cricket* *Cricket***

 **Yeah, introducing characters takes a while, and for those that read the original story, I'm sure you noticed the stark difference. Which, I'm rather proud of how these chapters are turning out :D**

 **Another thing, I'm announcing the new OCs that will be joining the story. I should also mention the creators, but all in its due time. For now, keep an eye out for this pokemon: Absol - which you already seen - Luxio, Tepig, Shiny Umbreon - a second shiny Umbreon may I add, the reason I allowed this, is because there's a lot of pokemon who look the same, so it wouldn't bee too odd, and I will use it as a plot relevance later on - Treecko - a second Treecko :D - Lucario, and last but not least, Froakie.**

 **Quite a lot of characters I will admit. I was completely overwhelmed with thoughts like how to use them successfully, and I finally got some great ideas for them. Especially with their introductions.**

 **Before continuing with the story, I will say this last piece: There will be a third part, and possible a fourth but really short chapter. And after the reviews I got, I decided to try for shorter but quicker chapters. Doesn't mean I will replace quality over quantity. This means that I will find a (probably) good spot to leave a cliffhanger and continue at a later chapter.  
**

* * *

 _I… I'm really nervous right now._

 _You will do good._ The other me tries to reassure me – I just realized how weird that sounded – _Just smile like the good guy you are and everything will be fine._

 _You think so?_ I ask hopefully.

 _With our luck so far… I don't think so._

My stance faltered for a moment, _B-But why?_

 _You got attacked no more than ten minutes when you arrived on this world. It also happened to be a Butterfree, with two types that are super effective against you – that's not mentioning you could've died. And we – I admit it was my fault as well – were almost questioned. Our luck has to be the worst if it all happened in one day._

I sigh. Even with almost no memories of my human life, I doubt I had it this bad, but… it's also true good things happened. I was able to help someone, Pokemon took care of me, and I made some new friends. I admit they were a bit strange, but they were nice, and funny too.

 _Hmm, you're right. Maybe the bad luck we had was to compensate for the good stuff. Like Ying and Yang, can't have more of the other or the balance is upset._

 _Balance…_ I repeated, _then that means good things are going to happen!_

Right now I'm close to the center of the room, and facing the entrance to the lower floor to meet whoever walks through it first while everybody else are talking about something on the side.

Seconds pass until I hear the echo of an *oink*.

I blink, _D-Did you hear that?_

 _Yeah… I guess someone is coming up._

I heard the faint sound of foot(paw?)steps , but it's replaced by some kind of rumble sound, and that something shoots through the threshold, clearing more than half the distance it needs to reach me.

Without trying, time slowed down for a few seconds. I took notice of its colors first. Half of the rolling ball – even now, it's rolling very fast, and moving too! – is a red orange while other is black, but there's also a black tail that swirls in the middle before ending with a red ball at the end.

I used the slowed time to gather my bearings, and sidestep a moment before the attack shoots passed me. If I had time, I would've shivered; Rollout missed by centimeters.

Time picks up. I turn around to see the attack land and make a quick U-turn.

Time moves slower again; thanks to that, I was able to react fast enough. Though more clumsily because of the shorter distance. I hopped to the side, but barely a few inches off the ground, and the attack shortened the distance to a feet.

It graces me, and in normal time, that little force is enough to turn me around. I feel a speck of hot pain on my side, yet, before I touch ground, I realized that whoever is attacking is not holding back.

It makes another quick U-turn. I have no doubt that this pokemon is well-trained if it's this quick.

 _Use Protect!_

 _Wha-_ The other me cuts me off.

 _Use Protect now!_

I extend both hands towards my attacker, "Protect!" Instantly, energy surges all around me before expanding outwards, covering me in a transparent green dome.

When the attack connects, the ground shakes for a moment and the sound echoed throughout the room.

The Pokemon bounces from the indestructible shield, landing a few yards away on all fours as Protect dissipates.

I eye the Tepig – who's wearing a dark yellow scarf with a green plus sign across his forehead – both warily and puzzled, but the fire type watches me with excitement in his eyes and a large one-sided grin.

I look to the side to see why the other haven't helped me.

Komori and Carol are giving me thumbs up – I'm guessing Jigglypuff is doing the same since they imitate each other. Aliss is failing to hold her giggles with her hand. Galen is waiving at me with his small paw while smiling. Umiko has her eyes closed, head tilted down while rubbing her temple.

 _Hopefully she doesn't get wrinkles with all the stress,_ I thought absentmindedly.

 _No time for that! Focus!_

I snap my head to face Tepig. It's pawing at the ground while blowing steam off its nose.

 _Why is it attacking me?_ I asked the other me.

He responds slowly and with a strained tone, _I don't know. Why don't you ask him?_

 _That's… actually a good idea,_ "E-Excuse me Tepig, but why are you attacking me?"

 _What!? I was actually joking-_

"You're that Snivy that defeated an outlaw with star rank*oink*." It wasn't a question, but a fact, and his voice suggests he's young, maybe a year or two older.

 _And now I'm eating my own words,_ my subconscious – he did call himself that – replies in a neutral tone.

I gulp, getting a small feeling where this is heading, "Well, something like that."

"Don't think you can lie*oink* to me. You're the only*oink* Snivy in this guild, so it has to be *oink* you."

My subconscious talks with a hint of amusement, _Wow, aside from his habit, of well, oinking, his deduction skills are looking better than yours._

My face twitched from an angry tick, but I let it go so I could reply properly, "Y-Yes, but I don't see why you attacked me."

"Hmph." Steam starts rising from his body, and I got worried that the room – made of **wood** – will catch on fire, "I want to know how strong I am*oink*, and the best way to do that is facing*oink* someone as strong or stronger." He stops pawing the ground, and he blows out a small flare through his nose, "Get ready!" He starts taking a gulp of air-

"Huo, stop already." The voice makes him go into a coughing fit, spurting wisps of fire that were fortunately pointing up. Relaxing a bit, I turn my head slightly to see Oshawott walking towards us with a harsh glare that moves between the two. It settles on Huo before she stops, "How many times we told you that _no_ fighting inside the guild."

Despite the threat in the tone, Huo rubs his head while scrunching his face in thought, "…eight times… *oink*."

"Nine times counting this one!" She stomps the ground as if to make her point clearer.

"Cool down Umiko," The Sea Otter jumps to the sight, expression slightly frightened as she eyes Komori who somehow sneaked beside her without her, or me, noticing.

The Balloon Pokemon giggles at her own joke, and whenever she's close, there's-

"You had your chance to introduce yourself to Alex," Umiko shivered before sidestepping where she hopped first. Carol smiles innocently at her before grabbing her shoulder and hopping back towards Axew and Pachirisu.

Due to Carol's hopping movements – making the dragging more uncomfortable than usual – Umiko struggled desperately to break free, but fails.

Komori hops alongside them, apparently finding it appropriate at the moment. She turns around while still moving back, "You two begin socializing, and no fighting today – Doctor's orders. Oh, and Alex, try not to fall."

I was about to ask what she meant, but a wave of dizziness hits me, and my body also feels heavy. I place a hand on my head to keep it from wobbling, and spread my feet apart to keep myself balanced. It took a moment for my vision to blur.

The other me voices his concern – first time I hear this tone from him – _Don't panic. Your body is only tired._ I tried responding, but my own thoughts feel muffled. _Gotta hand it to them. They act in such a playful manner, yet, the small puffball could tell when your body was about to give in._ He muses as a new feeling comes along.

This one is hard to explain, but it's almost… a disconnect from my body.

 _That's because you used Matrix Eye too much. You need to let your mind adapt to the pressure of using it, or its going to shut many of its functions. Like leaving you without strength for example; another… is the one you're experiencing right now._

 _I…_ even thinking is difficult, _wasn't trying to use it…_

 _I know, but that's also a good sign. It means you are learning to use it at will rather than by instinct._

"You*oink* okay there?" I shut my eyes. Seconds passed till the fog in my head cleared up, and after fighting against my eyelids, I opened my eyes to see Huo in front of me – head cocked slightly to the side, both ears folded against his head, and his eyes don't hide his confusion.

"Y-Yes. I'm just… tired." I took my hand off my head, and straightened my posture when the feeling of falling leaves me.

Huo mood brightens because of it, and gives me an easygoing smile, "Sweet, and, hey *oink*, sorry about that Rollout. You had me believe you were this powerful Snivy with Garchomp stamina *oink*." Now it's my turn to be confused, "Everyone kept saying you were gonna wake up tomorrow *oink*, or the day after tomorrow. Guess I got excited over nothing" His long grin returns, "Alex, right?" I nod. "How about a match *oink* tomorrow?"

My eyes widened, "A-A match?"

"Why not *oink*? You're strong, I need somebody to fight *oink*. This works out for both of us."

"But why does it have to be me?"

 _Please tell me you're scared and not because you don't want to fight._

"I… I would rather not have to fight again." I voice my thoughts without thinking, and somewhere in my head, the subconscious lets out a sigh.

At least Huo reacted differently, he sports thoughtful face with his head slightly titled to the side. After a few seconds, he shrugs, "Alright *oink*. I'm not forcing you to do it, but *oink* just think about it."

A thought comes to mind, "Why don't you ask someone else?"

"They are always too busy *oink*. It's either exploring, practicing on team *oink* moves, or doing some new routine to practice when *oink* new members come in."

So far, I can only think of two pokemon who would do that last part.

*Yaaaaawwn* Huo covers his mouth while a single tear appears on his eye, "I swear," he starts groggily as his small hoof swipes the tear off, "if I wasn't-*yawnink*y 'groggily as his small hoof swipes the tear off, "e, "part.

e out if you do."*-hungry, I be *oink* dreaming with the Mareeps right now." He lies on his side, curls into a ball, and with a final yawn, he closes his eyes.

I'm a bit amazed to see someone sleeping on hard wood; it would be like sleeping on a rock, _He must have been very tired._

 _It looks so,_ the other me agrees, _but I wonder why he's so tired. Nobody else is the same, even you're not_ _ **that**_ _worn out._

I couldn't reply back because a cold, metallic touch travels from the back of my neck down my spine. My body locks in place as it trembles. I let out a small *eep* before stumbling forward and turning around.

My confusion grows as Dust greets me with a wide smile – a little too wide in my opinion. "Hello there young lad, how's it going?"

I shivered again, something about him seems off – not in a hostile sense.

Thankfully my subconscious has an answer, _He's hiding something. Whatever touched us, I think it's inside his bag._

It's true. He does have a bag – strapped tightly on his side just below his shoulder.

I only got a chance to open my mouth before I'm interrupted, "Say, wanna see something fun?" He steps aside so I can see a hatch – like the ones to enter a submarine, but its made entirely of wood – opened.

"What is that?" I know what a hatch is, but I think he understood what I meant.

He gestures at it with a paw; his smile more relaxed than before, "That, Snyf, is one of the many secrets that only members of this guild can know." He gives me a toothy smile, "Come over here so I can show you!" He walks over to it while I run, eager to see something that I could only find in books.

 _Don't fall for it! He's trying to-_

I stopped paying attention to him, and focused it on the open whole. What I see is a wooden floor similar to the one I'm in. Another thing I noticed is the height, falling down looks like I could get a few of my bones broken. I grimaced at the thought.

"Don't blame you for it." Dust seemed to notice my reaction, "I thought it was a ridiculous concept at first, but it's actually ingenious in a simple way."

I take a step away from the whole, excited or not, the height is intimidating. I move my gaze to meet Dust's, "But what is it used for?"

He scratches his chin while sporting a thoughtful expression. Before setting his paw down, a cheeky smile comes to his feature, "Tell me. Do you know about Energy Condensation and Depressurizing?" My puzzled face gave him the answer; to which he could barely hold his excitement in his tone, "Oh! This is actually my first time explaining Plasma Manipulation Theory 101. Heheheheh! I sound like a Rookie Explorer about to go to their first exploration!"

The sheer giddiness radiating from him is… contagious! His laugh sounds so genuine! I form my own smile – less enthusiastic than his – and let out an honest laugh.

*Ahem* Dust's cheerfulness dwindles to a normal smile, but his eyes still holds a glint that a playful Eevee carries, "Do you know what Plasma is?"

I cross my arms and think for a moment, "…Like Energy Ball."

"That's a fine example of plasma, but here's where the theory becomes complex for those who can't grasp it." He raises his paw to my eye level, and a white sphere grows over it, ice blue – color of glaciers when light crosses their surface – electricity crackles around it. I keep hearing a voice in my head, but so far I'm ignoring it. Too caught up in what Dust is explaining, "This is a normal Ice Beam, but now…," The white surface of the attack turns from white, to light blue before converting to ice blue.

"Woooow," I have both of my fists right under my neck while smiling with my mouth open.

 _What a little kid,_ my subconscious replies dryly. I know I'm acting like a kid who has yet to experience the world, but I can't help it!

"What you're seeing right now is a charged Ice Beam. Meaning its stronger, and has more boundless potential on attack. Understand so far?" I nod; I actually don't know what 'more boundless potential on attack' meant, but I want to see more. "And this…" its icy appearance fades, and the sparks' color pales, "Is a weakened Ice Beam." I nod again, inching closer despite it being a super effective move against me.

The other me tries to get my attention, _Now would be a good time to realize that-_

"But what does this have to do with the hatch?" I ignored him, not wanting to miss out on the lecture.

"Patience, patience," Dust chided with a playful tone. "This _weakened_ – diminished, dwindled, whichever takes your fancy – Ice Ball is only good for two things: rapid fire and distractions. Rapid fire means exactly that: quick bursts of physical or special attack – but more commonly utilized on long range moves. As for distractions, now imagine this attack hitting someone with your type. It will burn, dig deep into your skin and start slowing them down from the injuries. And when most attacks make contact, it produces a screen of smoke; I'm sure you can guess how that can be useful."

With every sentence he finished, my smile grew. With every sentence he finished, I was eager to learn more, unlike him.

 _As I was saying, he's only-_

I meet his red eyes, "But what does this have to do with the hatch?"

Dust grins, "It has everything to do with it." Electricity cackles, shifting my attention to the Ice Ball with its icy sheen, "As I said previously, this _charged_ Ice Ball is capable of much more. One of those is to propel yourself through great heights."

"Is that true?" I ask in disbelieve.

"If the composition of the attack is fragile while the energy in its core is tightly compressed, yes, it's very possible. But now comes the tricky part, you could say the part of why not many can use this," The attack becomes shrouded in sparks, forcing me to step back and realize that I could be seriously hurt, "A Hyper Beam takes time to accumulate the necessary power to be used, but using it prematurely will renter it useless, and overcharging it can lead to the attack exploding on the owner." As if to emphasize, the sparks surge more wildly as the sphere glows white.

I take another step back, but the attack fades out of existence.

Dust looks at me with a proud smile, "The concept of plasma manipulation is simple, it's more complicated when applied, and those unprepared often receive lethal injuries."

I gulp, taking to heart the dangers of charged attacks, but as I did, Dust walks over the hatch, and pushes it with his paw to close it.

He turns to face me, "About the secret usage of the hatch, that will be for later since my partner is coming to greet us."

I tilt my head slightly in confusion.

"By any chance are you Snyf?" A feminine voice asks me from behind; I turn to see a Luxio walks towards me. From her voice, she's older than me. Maybe around 18.

She passes Huo who's still asleep, and gives him a passing glance while he snores with an *oink* sound.

Luxio stops near me, and offers a polite smile, "It's rude to stare at a girl for so long."

My cheeks flush as I shake both of my hands frantically, "No no no no. I-It was an accident! I d-didn't meant to! I was-" My hand waving stops when she snickers.

She combs back her hair with a paw, only for the spiky hair to spring back into place, but I notice it has some shine to it, "If you think I look pretty right now, wait when I have proper time to prepare." Luxio winks.

My face heats up, and I stammer to form a proper response.

She lets out a lighthearted laugh, "Sorry. I didn't know you were this teasable."

"T-Teasable?"

"Yeah. Heh heh. Easy to tease."

 _First Aliss, and now her? Why are all the girls teasing me?_

 _Let's be fair, you're very easy to tease._ My subconscious answers.

"Snyf, can you answer me something?" Blinking back into reality, I see the electric type giving me an curious look – eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

Thanks to the genuine question, the heat on my face lessened, "S-Sure."

"Has-" her eyes to the side for a moment "Dust asked you for something, anything? Like a… request?"

My brows furrowed, and the blush finally left me.

Behind, Dust has found the ceiling rather interesting as he whistles a tune. I could almost see the innocent halo over his head.

Luxio is looking at me death in the eye, waiting for my answer.

"No. Nothing really. He was explaining me about weakened and charged attacks."

Her eyes narrow further, "Really." She looks at Dust again; I do the same out of curiosity.

He's looking at us wide eyes before searching his face with his paw, "What? Do I got something on my face?"

Luxio keeps her glare on him, as if expecting him to break down and confess, "I will talk with you later." When our re-meet, her expression changes to her earlier one, "I know this is late, but my name is JJ [Pronunciation: Jay-Jay]."

"Oh, m-my name is Alex." Her eyes turn wide, _Is having a name that surprising?_ "But if you want, you can call me Snyf." I bowed to show my respects, "It's a pleasure to meet you JJ." Seconds pass before smile returns.

"Almost forgot what nice manners are. Not that nobody has them, but they don't show it much." JJ extends her paw, "See ya around." It wasn't an order, but a promise.

I smile back and shake her paw, "Later then."

JJ walks past me, and I see her meet Dust with a glare that sends shivers down my spine, "Let's talk."

His smile twitches, and a single sweat rolls across his forehead, "Lead the way." He replies with a shaky, jovial tune.

She walks over to an empty part of the room, followed by the dark type.

 _What was that all about?_

 _The same thing I was trying to tell you,_ the voice replies dryly, _he hid something in that bag and now-_

"Excuse me Mister Snivy," turning around, I'm greeted by a small Dratini with the most adorable eyes, sparkling like small amethysts under the sunlight, and an innocent smile of the purest kind that almost caused me a heart attack from the cuteness overlord, "My name's Grace, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." She flashes me the brightest of smiles as she tilts her head to the side with her eyes closed. This image of innocence and joy is what broke the cuteness meter.

I stay still for Arceus knows how long, unable to comprehend how such creature could outdo the natural cuteness of Skitty, Slurpuff, and Sylveon combined.

 _Loliiiii,_ the other me taunted me, but I know what cuteness is when I see it.

I seen that video of a Skitty balancing herself on her hindlegs, tail waving with her movements while *meowing* in front of the camera. However, he's right, this is inappropriate. I can't go *daawww* to a little girl I just met. That would be creepy. Not to mention I stared at her for an inappropriate amount of time… *Blink* _Wait…_

"It's okay you know." I blink again, this time returning to reality. Grace has her eyes closed, and tail pressed against her mouth to hold a laughter that shakes her little body. "Over here," a feminine voice told me.

Barely moving my gaze to the side, there's a Glaceon looking me with a warm smile.

My eyes open wide, _Since when was she there?_

 _She was always there,_ He deadpans, then with a teasing tone he says, _but you were too busy gawking at the dragon girl to notice._

 _Cuteness is a weapon you know!_

 _While we're in the inappropriate topic, you're staring for too long… again._

The implications made me freeze on the spot. I blink, returning to reality to see Glaceon with her legs crossed, and a knowing eyebrow raised.

I raised my hands this time as a sign of surrender while giving her a pleading look, "I-I didn't mean-well I-I wasn't…"

 _Staring too long at a defenseless little girl for too long? Too bad! You did! Now face the consequences._ He sounds like he's enjoying this too much.

"Staring at my little sister longer than necessary?" Glaceon finishes my sentence.

I would have stepped back, but my legs, though trembling, refused to move.

"You and the rest of the males from this guild."

"E-Excuse me?" I answered carefully, not wanting to raise her ire – which she hasn't shown – accidentally.

"You're not the only one that has fallen to Grace's natural charms."

With no immediate danger, I lowered my arms. "A Dratini has Cute Charms." I felt a mental slap to my head.

 _Even you can't be that dumb!_

I'm grateful that Glaceon found this situation funny, "Heh heh. That's not far from the truth. Mom once said that since I was blessed with intelligence, Grace was blessed with an aura that captivates. When I asked how, she explained it's her innocence that connects with those near her." I stare with wide eyes, to which she shakes her head, "Our mother most likely said that so we wouldn't be jealous of what the other one has, but I can't deny that Grace's cuteness can have…" Uncrossing her legs, she closes her eyes and smiles sweetly, "its uses. Grace, can you show him?"

Turning to the small dragon, I'm instantly paralyzed as my thoughts are shut off.

Grace's innocent smile made my heart skip a beat. The radiance her body seems to emit dazes me, and the sparkles in her eyes drive my thoughts of the outside world away. "Mr. Snivy," she talks with the sweetest voice a child could muster.

"It's Alex!" I hear someone on the sight say. Might've been Komori, or Carol, maybe both, but it doesn't matter right now.

"Mr. Alex, could you share some of your dinner with me? Pleeeeaase." By Arceus! I would be on my knees and beg her to take everything, but alas, my body won't respond to me.

"The girls were right," I can recognize Glaceon's voice, "Grace's cuteness can be a dangerous weapon."

My subconscious groans, _Cuteness as a weapon? Are we really resorting to this?_

"Alright, Grace. Heh heh. You can stop."

The radiance that the dragon seemed to emit is no more. Afterwards, I shake my head to get my bearings back. I look around to make sure I'm still in the room, then to the Dratini and Glaceon to see they haven't moved.

 _What happened?_

 _You got a soft spot for cuteness. That's what happened._

"Mr. Alex," Dratini's concerned tone grabs my attention, "I'm sorry if I upset you. I promise not to do it again."

I felt a stab to the heart, "I-I could never be angry at you." An honest answer.

"Really?" Her eyes brighten.

"Yes," and I quickly add, "you know what. I promise I'm not angry."

"Pinkie promise?" She leans closer, that cuteness radiance comes back but in a weaker state.

"Pinkie promise," I extend my hand and my pinkie. A second later, I feel silly because I realize, _Um, a Dratini doesn't have hands-_

A cold object presses against my pinkie. Getting out of my thoughts, it took me a moment to see a blue orb on my finger, then another to realize it's the orb connected to Grace's tail. Re-meeting her gaze, she smiling and her eyes look at me expectantly.

I smile back, and do a small up-and-down motion with her orb.

Once separated, she flashes me an even wider smile, and I can't help but smile wider.

"I was right about you." Glaceon smiles kindly and with a soothing voice that matches, "You're a nice pokemon."

"Thanks." I answer, a bit embarrassed by her compliment.

She offers me her paw, and I take it in my hand before shaking it. I completely forgotten she's an ice type, but the cool comforting touch is far from an icy burn over my grassy skin.

"It's unusual to end a conversation like this, but my name is Eira. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Alex, and it's a pleasure to meet you too."

We retract our limbs, and despite being a little sad the pleasant feeling is gone, I'm feeling much calmer about meeting newer members.

* * *

 **A/N: Huo belongs to ShadeZyro, and Dust & JJ belong to Dranicus101**.

 **And remember to leave a review because those help out a ton in my motivation to write more.**

 **See ya all next time.**


	4. Why am I Here? (Part 3)

After our final goodbyes, Grace and Eira walk – slithering in Grace's case – towards the rest. Minus Luxio and Absol who are on other side of the room – JJ appears to be lecturing Dust about something, but he keeps moving his eyes all over the place before JJ says something that snaps them back into place.

 _For some reason, I feel sorry for him._

 _Don't be. JJ didn't seem like the type to scold at someone without reason, so just let them be._

… _You know, you still haven't told me who you're._

 _*Sigh* Again with that question? I already told you, it would take too long to explain, but I will… eventually._ I was about to reply, but he cuts me off in a nonchalant tone, _Look. Isn't that everyone's favorite pairing, a Pikachu and a Buneary?_

I blink, returning to reality. It is the electric mouse and bunny pokemon. They stopped in front of the entrance to the lower floor. Buneary has pulled her tuft to cover her face, occasionally shaking her head. Pikachu has a hand on her shoulder, and – from the looks of it – giving her encouraging words.

 _So,_ the other me begins, _you just assumed Buneary is a female while Pikachu is a male?_

 _Um… yes. Did I get it wrong._

 _That's not it. Just don't assume by looks. For all we know, Buneary could be the male and Pikachu the female._

 _Oh! You might be right._

 _ **Might**_ _, and that's the point. I might be wrong or right, but I won't know until I go to find out. And what better way to find out than now._

Focusing back in reality, the duo are now approaching us, but Buneary now has one hand to hold the tuft in place, while Pikachu is pulling her gently by the shoulder. His head turned in her direction, encouraging her with words and a smile she can't see.

They're close enough that I can hear him, "Remember what I told you," his voice is sharp, deep, definitely more mature than me, "speak slowly, think of what you're about to say, and steady your breathing."

When they stop, he pushes Buneary forward until we're about a feet apart – I had to turn my head to turn my head a bit so my nose wouldn't bend.

Seconds pass before the bunny lowers her tuft, slowly too. When her eyes peak over the cover, she visibly turns rigid. Moments later her body shakes before pulling the tuft up again.

I became worried, _Do I look that intimidating?_

 _You? Intimidating? That's like asking if a Magikarp knows a real move._

 _It does know Splash._

… _I said a real move,_ He deadpans.

Back in reality, Pikachu has placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "No worries. I'm right here, remember?"

Slowly, but surely, she relaxes. She lowers her tuft until her eyes peak over it. Pikachu squeezes her shoulder in another comforting gesture, before turning his head to meet my gaze. He nods in Buneary's direction.

I was about to tilt my head in confusion before my subconscious says _He wants you to talk to her. She's obviously too shy to start the conversation. Actually, she's somehow shyer than you._

Deciding to ignore the last comment, I pulled my focus in an attempt to make the shy bunny open up. "Hello, Buneary, my name is Alex. Could you tell me your name?" I used the kindest tone I could muster, and pulled the friendliest smile in hopes it calms her nerves.

It seems to work.

She lowers her tuft even more; her paws shake as does so, but stops just over her chest. "M-My n-name is… Violet." I guessed right, Buneary's a girl. Her voice is soft; she sounds like someone around my age of 13 – at this, my subconscious raises an eyebrow. Violet shifts her eyes to the sides before settling it on the ground, "I…I, I um… I am, um-ooh." She shuts her eyes, and her face looks strained. I gave a slight frown, and was about to tell her that there's no reason to force herself if she didn't want to, but instead, she straightens her back, looks at me with teary eyes before closing them and near-yelling "I'm sorry!"

She bows in what I assume is a form of apology for her… shyness? But since we're very close to each other, it ended up having different results.

I'm thrown down to my side; the pain on my head throbs as I support myself on my arm and rub the pain with the other one. "Ooooww," I muttered, _It hurts._

 _Don't be such a baby. It will pass._

The pain did lessen before I raised my gaze from the floor. Pikachu is next to violet – who's head is tilted down and has both paws around the red spot on her forehead - holding both of her shoulders while worry crossed his features, "Don't cry Violet! It's a small bump, that's all! It will be gone in a few minutes!"

She nods, the tears in her eyes gone, but she still looks like she's going to cry.

The other me says with a hint of sarcasm, _No no, we're fine. We can get up ourselves just fine._

I feel a pang of irritation, but strangely enough, I think its his. I shake my head, getting rid of those thoughts.

"Take my claw," Aliss's voice came next to me. I turn my gaze to see her close with her claw extended. I reach for it and grab it; she pulls me to my feet before saying in a teasing matter, "No luck with girls?"

My cheeks redden with both shame and embarrassment. I turned my head to see Violet with her gaze still on her ground and holding the red spot – which shrunk to a small dot – between her paws. Pikachu looks crestfallen, but perks up when he sees Axew.

Aliss nods and places one claw on her hip, "Violet." Her tone is firm but kindly. Buneary lifts her face, meeting the dragon's eyes, "What do we say to those we hurt by accident?" The air changes from the purity of a forest, to a relaxing warmness that gets rid of the tension and nerves from my body.

I didn't think much of how it was happening, but my subconscious did. His eyes narrow, _Is that a Friend Bow?_ With the little knowledge I have, I drew a similarity to the Friend Ball. If that's the case then- _It puts the Pokemons around the user at ease. Don't ask me how it does that. I just know what it does, like a Pokeball._

Violet shifts her weight a bit, before nervously turning to me; her paws over her tuft, tugging it lightly. Her mouth opens, before closing again and lowering her gaze. It breaks me to see how dejected she looks.

Aliss, however, let's out a short laugh, "Don't be so nervous around Alex. You should be the one setting the example to him. After all~" Curious to the change in tone, I turn to see a devious grin that sends chills down my spine, and gulp as she looks as me from the corner of her eyes "You were still able to move after Grace's ultimate cuteness attack, where Alex here could only stare and drool by the end of it."

"I-I wasn't drooling!" I said hastily, the heat in my cheeks growing.

"AHA!" She points at me with a claw, "But you don't deny you were staring."

I take a step back, hands raised instinctively; I tried thinking of a good excuse, but all I could come with is "It was too much cuteness to handle, okay?" As she stands there silent, eyes wide and arm lowering back in place, what I just said finally clicks in my head. Now I'm sure my cheeks are red, and rather than facing what's coming, I curl my tail and pull the leave with my hands so it's pressed against my face.

Aliss's laughter echoes throughout the room; I know she tried to stop them, because she ends up snorting multiple times instead.

 _So this is why Violet hides behind her puffy hair…it feels nice._

 _Please don't let this become a habit_ , the other me almost sounded like he pleaded, almost. _Even if it's technically you, I still got an image to keep._

Two more laughters soon joined. This wasn't a surprise, knowing there were two Pokemon next to us, but it was her.

Lowering my leaf under my nose, I first see Pikachu with both paws holding he's stomach as he's hunched over, eyes closed and a small tear sliding down his cheek.

Violet, on her part, has her mouth slightly covered and her eyes closed. That cheerful smile and relaxed posture are nothing close to the timid, scared Buneary of a minute ago. "Did you-heh heh-really stare?"

Disregarding my leaf, I began pressing my index fingers against each other while moving my gaze to the ground. Before I spoke, the other me groans, _I can't believe it, shyness is contagious._

"I… I don't really remember what happened, so…"

Aliss doesn't meet a beat, "~Maybe there wasn't any drooling, but there was plenty of staring~." Her teasing tone makes me blush.

"I-I couldn't do anything about it. Grace's cute attack was too strong."

The rest laughter soon dies out, and once more I'm surprised as Violet speaks again, "It happens to every male for some reason. Aliss, Carol, Komori and I think it's because guys just like to hide their emotions. You know, the tough guy act. Oh, that reminds! Storm, weren't you petrified when Grace did that to you?"

Moving my hands to sides, I look up to see Pikachu's red spots grow. He sport a nervous expression before coughing in his fist and changing it to a neutral one, "I d-don't know Violet. It's been so long that I forgo-"

"Oh really~" Aliss sing-song voice sends chills down my spine, and I see it did the same to Storm.

Gulping, I turn slowly towards the dragon, and the moment my gaze falls on her, I get a foreboding feeling about Storm, and that sweet smile on her face is hiding something devious. I can feel it.

 _You're not the only one,_ the other me agrees.

"Oh, _Munchy-kins_ , could you come over here?"

The patter of paws approaches us, but I don't dare move my eyes, not when my instincts tell me to keep an eye on the danger – a.k.a. Aliss.

A Pachirisu soon enters my vision moving on all fours; he stops next to her before rising to his two feet, "Yes, Baby-Kins?"

As the question ended, my subconscious starts, _Oh sweet Arceus,_ _they got pet names. Next thing you know, they will start nuzzling each other-wait, they're already doing that._

Focusing back in reality, the first thing I see is Galen and Aliss nuzzling each other's noses in clear affection, the second thing, after the embarrassment for watching something private died down, is the small book in Aliss's claws.

When they separate, Aliss turns to us with a bright smile, "It's album time!

She holds the spine of the book in one hand opens with the other to a certain page.

I walk closer so I can see, and stopping next to me is Violet. Her eyes shimmer with glee, and with a smile that matches, I'm left wondering when the shy Buneary was switched with a more open bunny.

The pages are currently holding two pictures each; The top left has Dust uncouncious on the wooden floor, and JJ giving Grace a hug while – from what I can guess – rubbing her cheek against the dragon's.

 _But why is Dust uncouncious?_ There's an echo in my mind as both of us ask this question.

Aliss seemed to catch by the confusion on my face.

"It was much funnier when it happened. Dust never saw it coming. I almost felt sorry for the guy."

Violet soon follows, "Oh. Oh. I remember what happened after. He kept asking if Grace secretly had Cute Charms, and then something about if she let him harness that power."

Galen also decides to add something, "It's good that Eira intervened when she did. I rather not thing of Grace's charm turning into a tool that anyone can use."

The thought actually sounded scary.

On the bottom of the page is a picture of Tepig lying on the ground, head raised and eyes wide while staring to the side.

"Oh!" Violet says in a chipper tone, "I remember this one. We all got worried that Huo might've broken, but then he started leaning on the side, and he fell before anyone could catch him."

Aliss then adds, "Poor guy. I never seen anyone so lost." She snickers while I only find sympathy for the guy. After all, I was at a loss after I was released from Grace's cuteness. Speaking of lost.

I look to my right, and see Tepig curled asleep, occasionally hearing an *oink* as he snores.

 _He must be really tired._ I told myself before focusing on the next picture on the other page.

My eyes shot wide as my cheeks reddened for the fifth time this day.

That picture is of a pokemon with eyes wide, and a glazed stare at a young Dratini whose charm, thankfully wasn't captured in the picture. That pokemon also happens to be me.

 _Huh,_ the other me starts with a deadpan tone, _you know. Without knowing the context, it looks nothing more than a perverted Snivy staring at an underage girl._ His tone turns amused, _That Snivy being you of course._

I suddenly feel the need to cover my face with my leaf, but Violet placed a paw on my shoulder, and with an excited voice nearly shouts, "Alex, look, that's you! Aawww, Grace looks so happy."

 _She…does look happy_ , I told myself.

As my cheeks began to cool off, I lowered my gaze to the other picture. It shows a Pikachu on his two feet, eyes wide with a glazed look, and a Pachirisu behind him while waving a paw at the camera, and sparks surging from his yellow cheeks.

Galen chuckles, "I will always remember this. Not a second Grace used her special charm, Storm…broke, for a lack of better words. So I had to zap him till he came to."

The snickers of Violet and Aliss fill my ears, looking to my left, a little past the normal type, Pikachu would be face down on the floor if he weren't supporting himself with his small paws. Without looking at his face, I can tell an air of embarrassment surrounds him, and his body trembles as if his paws will give away.

I let out a small chuckle, _I guess he also likes to keep up an image._

 _No one will ever want to admit that the…'charms' of a little girl left them broken. Now_ _ **that**_ _I can relate to._

The sharp sound of the book closing makes me jump back, and I noticed Violet did too.

"There's so many pictures, but so little time." Aliss couldn't hide her sadness at the end, even her smile didn't reach her cheeks. That didn't last as long as she gives us one of her usual wide, eager smile, "Hey Violet, mind if I borrow Alex for a bit?" She said this as she handed over the album to Galen, who opened the flap of his bag.

I thought of it as odd since it doesn't look like the album will fit inside, so it surprised when it completely banished inside it.

"Oh! S-Sorry." I turn towards Violet. She's tapping her paws against it other while head is bended forward, "E-Everyone else must also w-want to talk to A-Alex. I…I-I will be quick."

She turns in my direction; she raises her head while wearing a kind smile, and paws folded over her tuft. I couldn't stop my eyes widening a bit, the Buneary in front of me is a complete 180 from the first Buneary I seen. "My name…is Violet. A one year explorer in Team Drive."

My lips curved into a smile on their own, "You already know this, but, my name is Alex. And um…" I scratch my chin nervously, trying to think of what else to say, "And I defeated a Butterfly. Though I don't know if that counts for anything."

The next voice comes from behind her, "There's no need to be humble." Storm – having recovered his pride – stops next to Violet, "Taking down a star ranked outlaw is nothing short of impressive." He continues with a stern gaze, "Go unprepared to fight any star ranked, and I promise you will return half-dead. You got extremely lucky he wasn't working with other bandits."

I gulp, fear gripping my heart as it beats faster.

The other me doesn't seem so worried at the thought. Time slows down as he speaks, _If there were any more back then, I would've dealt with them as well._

 _Someone sounds arrogant,_ I didn't meant to, but I sounded bitter.

 _Because I'm experienced. It might be my first time in this body, but I already how to move in it better than you._

I was growing bitter against my will, but time returns to normal, and Aliss's voice pulls me out of those emotions.

"Geez. That's one way of saying" her voice deepens in a failed imitation of Storm's "'Thanks for helping out my fellow explorer. Stay as long as you here until you recover, it's the least we can do.'"

Storm sighs before offering a small smile, ears dropping bit in shame, "Yeah. Didn't mean to sound grim, but… You know what, forget it." He shakes his head, "You didn't have to, yet, you risked yourself for a stranger. I only know a handful that would do that, and they're all explorers."

I felt my cheeks redden – again – from all the unnecessary praise, "I-It was nothing really. Anybody else would've done the same."

Time slows down, _Sure, you appear in a world that isn't yours, and inside the body of a Pokemon. Helping someone shouldn't have been the top of your priority._

That got me curious, _…Would you have helped him._

 _*Tsk* Of course._ I can tell he turned his head to avoid looking at me, which I don't understand why since he's inside me. Time speeds up again – no doubt him doing it to end the topic.

His eyes narrow, and he cocks his head slightly while examining me, "Too humble if you ask me, but it's better than you getting a big head." He nods as if approving, and flashes a smile, "See ya later."

I nod at him before he walks past me, and Violet bows before following after the mouse.

This of course, leaves me with Galen and Aliss, the former smiling at me with less exuberance than the dragon, "Quite a colorful pair, don't you think?" He asks me, "As you noticed, Storm is the forward type, whilst Violet is quite shy."

Aliss adds "Legend has it. She's so shy that she needs to sleep next to someone because she's scared of the dark." She fails at covering a spurt of laughter, and even Galen joins in with a chuckle.

However, there's only one problem, _I don't get it._

 _Um, you know what. It's best if you don't, you're too innocent for this kind of thing._

Now I'm really curious, but before I could ask him, Aliss giggled at my confusion, "Don't think about it now. You will understand when you become a true man!"

"B-But I really want to know!" I pleaded like a child wanting the last piece of candy, but Galen shakes his head, agreeing with his wife.

"Patience. Anyhow, we wanted to speak to you for two reasons. The first is this." He walks towards me and stops about a foot away; he turns around and his tail bends closer to me.

I cock my head to the side, brows furrowed in confusion, and my subconscious mutters to himself, I can tell he's trying to remember something.

Even with the tail close to me, I could still see the frown Aliss hid a moment later.

Galen shifted his tail so I could see him looking over his shoulder, his smile dwindled a little, "You're supposed to press your tail against mine."

I didn't understand why, but I turned around anyway and leaned my tail. A second after they touch, small sparks of electricity course around my leaf. At first I shivered, but not on my own accord, energy begins pouring into my leaf as if I called for Leaf Blade.

Then several things happen, My other self hides his presence, making my mind feel empty as I gotten used to having him. I began feeling nervous for no reason, almost to the point of suspicion, but it's fades into a natural calmness I didn't know I have. My thoughts became clearer, near the point of lightheadedness, but it holds a keenness that comes through experience and trials.

It's thanks to that sharpness that I realized these are not my feelings, or qualities. These are from Galen.

The energy leaves my tail when the sparks do the same. I blink, failing to understand what just happened. I turn and wait for Galen to start explaining, but the Pachirisu has his eyes closed and head tilted to the side.

He nods to himself before opening his eyes and smiles, "Eira was right, you're a good Pokemon, and let me assure you there's no reason to be afraid while staying in this base; I will go as far as saying this is the safest place in Rainbow Island."

I was about to open my mouth and say 'We're on an Island!' But I feel someone's hand covering my mouth, and the strange part is, I see no hand or the pokemon responsible.

 _At least not physically,_ the other me comments – now I know who's doing it – _Listen, let's not look any more suspicious by revealing something that's common knowledge, alright?_ I mentally nod, _Good._

I realized something, during this entire time I had a baffled look; which Galen took as a sign to apologize.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the calm demeanor in his eyes slipped off for a second, "I should've first explained what is the purpose of Resonate."

"Resonate/ _Resonate?_ " There's an echo in my head as both me and my subconscious asked at the same time.

This time Aliss speaks up, but to Galen and with a caring tone, "Munchy-kins, do you think I can take over from here. I'm bored of standing around and looking pretty."

I can hear the other me make gaging noises as soon when she said the word 'Munchy-kins'.

Galen turns to her before replying, "If you want to, sure."

"Thanks, Sweetie." One gaging noise later, and Axew starts explaining with a cheerful smile, "By how you reacted, you strike me as the guy that doesn't know much of anything." I can tell my subconscious raised an eyebrow, "But you do look sharp. Anyways, Resonate is like speaking without words, and don't give me that look. There are _way_ more bizarre methods Pokemon use to communicate. Like telepathy, connecting brainwaves from one Pokemon to another; I don't know you, but my head hurts thinking how that works. And then there's when two Pokemon know each other well enough, they can do something like instant message each other with their eyes. Just take a look at Caroline and Komori."

I turned my head towards the pair who are huddled close and away from everybody else. They too far away to listen, but they're obviously giggling about something. They would first look at each other, one nods and they both giggle with a mischievous smile I seen Banette's wear. However, the creepiest part is when they both stop, and immediately turn in my direction.

I call it self-preservation that made me jump back in fright. I feel goosebumps all over my back, and the feeling only gets worse as they continue to stare at me.

The one who snaps out of it first is my subconscious, _This is one of the few times I ever feared for my life._ I couldn't agree more with him.

My line of sight with the duo of terror is blocked by Aliss stepping in. She laughs nervously, "Sorry about that. I had no idea those two were up to something – they usually take longer."

I shuddered, _S-Something planned?_

 _I got a feeling it's for us. Lets…keep our eyes open. That's all the advice I can give you right now._

Aliss's voice snaps me to attention, "As I was saying I…" she crosses her arms and tilts her head, "what was I saying again?"

Galen chimes in, "You were done explaining the other varieties of speechless communications."

She turns to him for a few seconds, "Thanks, Munchy-kins. As I was saying, Resonate is just another language, but it just shows how the other pokemon feels." Her eyes focus on the ceiling as she taps her chin, "That…isn't right. Think of it like layers. At first you feel what the other is feeling at the moment, then you get to see how a pokemon truly is on the inside."

It didn't take long for both me and my subconscious to realize what it meant, creating an echo inside my head as I spoke, "I knew it! But that means…that Galen is afraid of me?" I ended with a sad tone.

Aliss just stands there with a sympathetic smile, and when it looks like she won't reply, I turn to Galen.

He averted his eyes from mine for a second, "Aside from knowing very little about you, Resonate has its dangers. If a pokemon's will is strong enough, it can influence the other to follow that pokemon's ideal, or even damage it if the other pokemon is unprepared for the emotional link. It originated from the aura training Lucario uses when mediating, but…" His eyes become sullen as he shifts them to the floor; the grimness in his tone makes my blood run cold, "there are those that usually venture into the unknown, and…the result is the knowledge that's spread so others don't foolishly try it. Making information such as this is dangerous, but it's better than someone discovering on accident again and…causing more damage in the process."

I…I have no idea what to say. I'm very sure fear has my heart beating faster and my mouth locked.

Seconds passed till Galen looks up, and offers me a sad smile, "The reason I used it on you was because I couldn't distrust the same pokemon that recovered my explorer bag, or someone who even befriended Grace."

I don't understand the importance of the explorer bag, but it's not enough to change what's on my mind. My voice low as if I'm too afraid to speak, "But…why did you even use Resonate?"

"Because I could've cut off the connection if you were in any form of pain, and I was confident that someone who risked his own life without second thoughts, is capable of holding a strong willpower."

 _This Pachirisu,_ the other me starts, _he sounds like someone who would be all about rules, but then takes big risks like this. Heck, he could've even told us what he going to do beforehand. Sure showed how much he trusted us,_ he grins, _he's quite the colorful Pokemon himself._

I'm not sure if they're his emotions influencing me, or the fact that Galen risked himself – and me – just so he could trust me, but I smiled. A genuine smile too.

One that the electric type mirrors. "Thanks for not resenting me, though I would have deserved it."

"I-It's okay. I mean, nothing bad happened, and I d-do feel like I can trust actually."

I can hear the faint giggle from Aliss, "Alright, alright, I doubt this guild can take soap opera. Inside fighting? Yes. Cute attacks from Grace? Absolutely."

I chuckled a bit at the last part before turning to her.

She has her claws on her hips while wearing a long smile, "Anyways, one last thing before we're off. That outlaw you caught is now under Kenneth's custody, hopefully we can get some info on the guy as to who he was planning on selling our bag."

My brows furrow, "Just…why is that bag so important?"

This takes her by surprise since her eyes widen; she crosses her arms, "Weeeell…" Her eyes drift to the side, and her smile returns, "Later. Looks like someone's been patient on their turn." She turns around, and walks off while waving with the back of her claw.

Galen follows her, but stops long enough to bow at me before continuing.

 _Someone?_ I asked the other me.

I can hear the annoyance in his tone, _About how many more Pokemon do we have to meet? I swear, a class reunion would've been over by now._

Casting aside his pessimistic attitude, I turn towards the place where Aliss glanced over – the same place I seen too many times in expectation – next to the circular opening to the lower floor, is a Lucario leaning against the wall for support. Arms crossed and eyes closed, but a second later, one of its eyes opens.

However, there's something different from the rest of the explorers I met. Unlike the rest who don't seem as threatening, her gaze has the steel of an experienced fighter.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So close, so close in finishing this really long chapter. One more chapter before finally progressing the story. Though technically, I'm also building it up with all the new information in this chapter, like the Resonate I mentioned, that will play a part later on.**

 **Was the comedy good? I'm not an expert in comedy or anything of the sort, but I had to make this chapter interesting somehow, so I gave it my best shot.**

 **BTW, sorry for the late update, my Physics Lab class was more trouble than I thought, so that's my excuse, but now the updates should be faster than a month. Because seriously, I'm just itching to get to fighting parts of this story. But after reading this, please review, for those are my only reward for writing these chapter - it works for any writer for that matter. However, also leave any criticism you may have, or if you spotted any errors I couldn't - and believe me, there were a few I managed to catch, like repeating two words in the same sentence. Shame on me for even doing those errors.  
**


	5. Why am I Here? (Final Part)

Aside from the intense stare the Lucario is providing, I can hear the faint sound of laughter inside my head. No, laughter is not the right word; it's more like an ominous chuckle of amusement.

 _You could have the word dark in there somewhere. Then it would be more accurate._ The other me doesn't even deny it.

And I was almost too scared to ask, but curiosity got the better of me, _W-Why are you laughing like that?_ If it can even be called a laughter.

 _It definitely qualifies as one._

 _T-Then why does it sound like that?_

 _It's because I find this funny. I have no doubt she knows about you taking down that outlaw, but I wonder, if the image she had of the Snivy holds up to what she's seeing._

 _W-What do you mean._

 _For starters, it's obviously gauging us. Right now I can feel your feet shake every now and then. You have your hands up and finger halfway interlaced with each other. Then your posture is slackened, showing little confidence. Hopefully this pokemon isn't disappointed._

I shuffled my weight nervously as Lucario continues to study me. It didn't take long for it to raise a paw, and motion with it for me to come closer.

I gulped, concerned I had made a bad first impression. Hesitantly, I move my feet, then I notice something I can't believe I missed at first. It's left arm, with the exception of its shoulder and paw, are covered in a white cloth.

This makes me ask myself, _Could that be a large scar?_

 _Maybe it's a large,_ _ **large**_ _burn. Either way_ , he grins as his tone switches to teasing, _isn't it rude to stare?_ I quickly look into its eyes. Its narrowed, experienced red eyes that seen hardships in battles.

I gulp before stopping about two feet away, and was about to speak before it cuts me off.

"I didn't mean to overhear your conversation with Team Kindred," the voice is definitely of a woman's, confident, well-spoken, and admittedly a little intimidating, "but in my opinion, you were too soft-spoken with Galen. Regardless if it was him, Resonate is a practice with more risks than rewards. Had I been in that situation, Galen wouldn't have walked without consequence."

The other me counters with _Good thing I wasn't you. Quick, tell her. I want to see how she will react._

My mouth opened, and those words nearly came out before I shut my lips. I had to literally swallow them to get rid of the urge to say them.

 _Spoil sport,_ He says with a cheeky smile.

"I…well I…" I clear my throat, buying time to gather my thoughts. "I-I know what Galen did was dangerous, but…he did mean well."

Her eyes narrow a bit further, I felt the urge of taking a step back, but fought it back, causing my legs to twitch.

She stops supporting herself with the wall, then lowers herself to one knee, but even then there's a considerable height difference.

I now realize how much of a height difference there was between us. Maybe that's why I was intimidated in the first place – like a child looking up to a tall adult – that, and the sharpness in her eyes.

She smiles, and in a somewhat softer tone she says "It's not a bad quality to be forgiving to friends, but it's worse to let anyone treat you as a spendable mat."

I grew confused at that. So far, everyone has been very nice to me; I doubt any of them would take advantage of me.

Her voice drags me out of my thoughts, "I didn't mean the Pokemons in this base." My eyes widened, and the notion that this Lucario could read my mind is there, "Correct me when I say something wrong.

"You're someone who wouldn't resort to violence, nor as a second resort; you would only fight back when you're given no choice. Showing kindness to everyone is in your nature, regardless if they're strangers, but that's already got you wounded, yet, you are adamant to your principles for a simple reason: you believe that there's some good in everyone. So far, is everything I said been correct?"

I would have nod had I not been too shocked by how accurate she was.

She takes my silence as a yes, "These are not necessarily bad qualities. In fact, I'm confident you will befriend many Pokemon even if you don't realize it, but that's also asking to be betrayed."

She stays silent, letting me think over of what she said. It ends up being my subconscious who speaks first, _She's right you now,_ he says with the thrill of battle gone from his voice, _You can't be nice to everyone and expect them to nice in return._

 _But still, I don't want to just…_ What was I going to say? That I don't want to just distrust everyone? I understand what they're saying; I need to be more careful, but something about it doesn't feel right about it.

 _That's called questioning your ideals. Look it up._ I could feel the contempt seeping from his words, but thankfully Lucario's voice snaps me into the real world before those emotions could affect me.

"I don't want you to disagree or agree with me, but if you can, I want you to think it over."

I give a short nod, but immediately, the other me speaks over with excitement in his voice, _You don't see what she did there? On second thought, don't answer that. When she asked you to think it over, she left it as an option instead as a petition, so you would be more inclined to do it since she made it look like it was_ _ **your**_ _decision. Normally, I be mad at this sort of thing, but I at least agree with the reasons for why she did it._

I wanted to feel apprehensive for the psychology work almost done on me, and a bit angry for the same reasons. Instead, I feel…safe? Safe because a Lucario I just met tried to manipulate my mind?

 _Safe because someone you just met is looking after you. Reminds of a certain Snivy that fought against a four-times type disadvantage for a Pachirisu he barely met._

I would've nod in agreement, had I not remembered how badly wounded ended up. I don't regret helping, but I do regret not thinking of a better plan instead of just asking the bag back.

Focusing out of my thoughts, I see Lucario is once again leaning on the wall, her lips returning to a thin line, but her head is turned in direction to the stairs next to him, "He's coming." She must've realized I'm looking at her, "The last guild member you have yet to meet, and also the leader of my team."

I quickly turn in direction of the stairs, _Someone's coming? But I don't hear-oh, right. She can use aura._

 _Finally._ My subconscious exasperates, _I almost thought there were no end to them._

Wonder and excitement overtake my other self's pessimistic attitude. It didn't take a second as I hear the footsteps approaching. It took a few more till the mysterious Pokemon got revealed.

A normal looking Treecko by the looks of it. His posture is slackened. One hand hanging on his side while the other one is rubbing the back of his head, but…there's something weird about him. Its…the air feels electrified. There's no better way to explain it, but the feeling disappears as fast as it came. I furrow my brows in confusion. Whatever that was, it's gone.

He spots us from the corner of his eye, a lazy look on them as he turns. He lets the arm drop to his side, "Hi, Krystel," he sounds like someone around 18, but the signs of adulthood shows in his deep voice, so maybe older.

"Hello, Andrew," She responds in kind.

His gaze meets mine, "And I assume you're the Snivy everyone's been talking about."

I chuckled sheepishly, "W-Well, I'm the only Snivy in this place."

He shrugs, "Who knows. Maybe another Snivy decided to show up. It's not like I picked up on your scent or anything."

 _Scent?_

 _It's a Pokemon thing. I will explain it some other time._ That's my subconscious quick response.

"So, Krystel," Treecko gazes at the taller pokemon, "why hasn't dinner started? Everyone should be eating by now, and old man Nabu giving me an earful for coming late."

She shakes her head, "We've been given no reason, so it might be an emergency meeting between the three."

"This late?" He closes his eyes and rubs his temple, "I swear, if we get send to another night mission, I'm gonna ask Team Melody to fill in for us. I'm sure those two won't mind."

If she likes or dislikes that idea, she doesn't voice them, or didn't get the time to.

"Attention everyone!" an elderly voice echoes throughout the entire room. I immediately turn, and in front of the top floor stairs, is a Marowak with aged lines around his body, and uses his bone as a cane. He even has some loose skin under his throat. "We have an important announcement to make!"

He turns to his right and takes some ginger steps forward until he isn't blocking the stairs.

The other me speaks with excitement barely contained, _I'm guessing the Guildmaster of this place is finally showing up._ He grins, _From what I know, Guildmasters are supposed to be on a league of their own, wonder what kind of Pokemon he is._

 _Or she,_ I suggested.

I can see the outline of a shadow coming down, but just from that I could tell the Pokemon barely fits inside the passage. When the Pokemon finally got into the light, my jaw drops.

If its building muscles aren't intimidating, then the fact that it doesn't just have two arms with the strength to pulverize giants like Wailords, but instead has four. By looks alone, I can tell this Machamp is at its prime.

It crosses all its arms – two over his belly and the rest over his chest – "Guildmaster Basil is coming right down, so I want **every single one of you to stand in line right now!** "

 _He isn't the Guildmaster?_ My subconscious musses to himself.

Almost immediately, everyone scampers to form a long horizontal line in the middle of the room – Huo even bolts from his sleeping spot to get in formation.

I'm given a light push from behind, so I turn my head to see Andrew with a hand on my back, "Just go with it, or he will make you do fifty push-ups, and it won't matter if you're a guild member or not."

I began feeling the soreness in my fragile looking arms just thinking about it, so with a shaky nod, I rushed over to the right, though I wasn't the only one. Andrew beats me first, so I stand next to him, then Krystel joins me on my right.

Machamp gives us all a scrutinizing gaze before nodding, "Good. Basil may be soft on you guys, but remember, before anyone graduates from this base, I will shape you into the best explorers you can be, and if a few bones are broken in the progress, then that means I done my job." I heard a whistle in my head, "Obtaining the Master Rank is easy if you dedicate time and choosing the right missions, but to earn it is a different story-"

The voice of a mature woman, strong yet caring, cuts him off, "Asim, are you 'disciplining' my explorers again?"

Asim – the name of the Machamp – nearly trips; his expression falters into panic before regaining part of his composure. He hastily turns around, sweat running down his face, "B-But, Basil, any injuries they sustain here fall short to the dangers in Rainbow Island."

My other-self chuckles, _That's a very misleading name with all the dangers going around._

I suppressed a chill at the memory of Butterfree. Never thought I be scared of a cute-looking Pokemon.

I tried getting a glimpse of the Guildmaster, but Asim is blocking the entrance with his massive body.

"That's why you handle their training regime, and you're doing a good job by the way~" She adds with a sweet little tone, causing Asim to smile in a way that breaks his sergeant persona.

"You really think so?" If I didn't know any better, I say he's infatuated by the look in his eyes.

 _Or seeking recognition from his boss,_ my other-self suggests, _he certainly looks like that type._

"Why yes, Asim, you been doing a great job, but," he flinches as his body freezes in place, "I will handle how they should act as explorers. If they need any corrections that is. Please step aside so I can give the announcement; they must be famished by now."

As if on cue, someone's stomach growls, loud enough for everyone to hear, "What? I'm starving *oink*"

Asim quickly steps to the side before turning, straightening his back, and folding his arms behind him.

I started to lean forward, my heart beating faster as wonder is making me think of what Pokemon the Guildmaster is.

And when she steps through the threshold, I instantly recognize her as a-

 _Ninetails!?_ There's another echo in my head.

A hand on my shoulder pulls me back in place, "Bet you didn't expect that, right?" I shake my head, answering Andrew's question. "Yeah, you aren't the first. Tourists who don't know any better always assume Asim is the Guildmaster."

 _I can see why though_ , Basil doesn't give that commanding vibe like Asim does.

Her head turns to Marowak, "Nabu, do you mind preparing dinner?"

He lets out a hearty laugh, "Does the sun rise from the west?"

She chuckles, but looks satisfied with the answer as the ground type makes his way to the threshold on the left side of the room.

Focusing back on the Guildmaster, I noticed she isn't smiling anymore, and her eyes, hardened, and holding an intensity that is matched by flames that devour forests. _How would I know something like that?_

 _You don't. I do._ I would've asked more, but his tone suggested he wouldn't have answered back, and the Guildmaster started talking.

"I believe all–most, know of the situation?"

 _Aaahh,_ my other-self sounds intrigued – time slows down – _And how would I not be. Either her eyes move faster than what our vision can pick up, or she sensed us without even looking. She did correct herself, and there's a very high chance that the rest of the guild is informed of whatever is going on._ That's…very possible, _I'm sure it is._

Time returns to normal, and Andrew's voice is the next I hear, "You mean those wild Pokemon that suddenly got eyes that glow red?"

My eyes widen.

 _Then my surroundings became cold, and in the span of a second, confusion and fear turn into unease and dread. I gulped, and all I could do is wait._

 _I tried calming my heart by taking long breaths, and exhaling in the same way. This continued for some seconds, until I noticed something I wished I hadn't._

 _My breathing stopped. I stood still, petrified by fear._

 _Between the sea of colors, it contrasts greatly as a pair of scarlet eyes watch me. I dare not blink in fear it will move closer, or somewhere my eyes can't follow them, but as the eyes glow a disturbing dark-red, I desperately tried to move back with no success. I could hear my panting growing stronger, longer, and my heart pounding faster against my chest._

I can feel my heart beating against my chest; my body turning stiff as stone as the same foreboding coldness takes over.

 _What…was that?_ Even my subconscious sounds shaken.

My body begins to shiver, and tears start forming behind my eyes, ready to burst-I'm suddenly tossed back, but when I hit the ground, I don't feel pain, or the warmness of the wood. Looking at the floor, I see its pitch black. I accidentally let some tears out before rising. Everywhere around me is pitch black, except…for the oval-ish mirror that showed what I was seeing.

 _Hey, you alright in there?_ I…I can hear him! I can hear my subconscious, but it's…everywhere? _You are inside your mind._ Inside my mind? _Yes. Now listen quick. I did this because I didn't want you to break down in front of everyone; they would ask you too many questions afterwards, and our lying record is terrible as of now._ _So go ahead and cry in there; meanwhile I will keep appearances and act normal._

It took me a while to answer, but I eventually mumbled "okay." I laid down on the floor, and curled myself till my leaf touched my head. Knowing that no-one is watching, I let my fears take over.

 _Great, now he's crying,_ I kept those thoughts to myself – something I learned after spending hours in the mental world, it's pretty boring in there, doing nothing but think and watch. _What are they talking about now?_

"-sightings of the Feral Pokemon are more frequent throughout the land," I recognize him as Galen, and from what I can tell, this is something of a briefing, "They been seen in groups, never acting alone, and no reports have mentioned a monster house entirely composed of them."

 _What was that memory though? I need to talk to him later about that… Whose watching me?_ There's this nagging feeling on the back of my neck, and I think it's coming from my-I barely held back a smirk, _Wonder how different my aura looks right now._

"No harm has been down to the nearby villages. The Ferals found on the field were moving as if they had a destination in mind, while the ones found in dungeons attack in sight but have no clear moving pattern. If I'm allowed to say my opinion, I don't believe they're restricted in fighting inside dungeons, only that whoever or whatever caused this Feral condition, hasn't ordered them to."

 _And you're right about that. So, Ferals…oh well, not like I better name to call them._

Basil – or Guildmaster, gotta pay some respects – closes her eyes, "You could be right. We can't assume anything till we're absolutely certain." Her eyes open again, "The cause of this phenomenon might be unknown, but this doesn't mean our objective as explorers have changed. Continue taking missions, explore any dungeons that appear to obtain its hidden knowledge, and capture outlaws that are within your skill."

Everyone lets out a resounding "YES MAM/BOSS/SIR!" …Close enough.

A smile crosses her lips, "It's good to see everyone's spirits are holding strong." Her stern expression returns, "Now I'm sure all of you are ready for what I'm about to ask of everyone."

 _So what were they talking about before. It sounded like a briefing of sorts, but all of them should know what's going on, so why bother… Was that for me?_

"About an hour ago, A Pelipper came with news of a Feral Dragonite assaulting a village." The air became denser as the gravity of the situation sinks in.

It's Violet who cuts through the silence with a shaky voice, "W-Was anyone injured?"

"Yes," Basil states without missing a beat, "but no permanent or lethal injuries were inflicted on the Pokemon." That seemed to relieve some of the tension in the air, "It also included testimonies of the Pokemon that escaped. I will summarize it as it took five parchments to include them all." She takes a small breath, most likely to deliver terrible news, "their home, their village that they raised from its foundations, is now a battered of ruins. It's no exaggeration it can be called a long forgotten battlefield, had we no knowledge it occurred mere hours." The tension returns, but unlike before, its presence turns the air cold against my skin.

In situations like this, many would allow fear to reign over, and to cloud one's judgement, but I learned that there are better emotions to fuel.

Huo speaks through what I'm sure is gritted teeth, voice shaking with repressed anger – he seems to follow my idea – "When are we going?" Moxie, huh? …I like this little piggy.

"Tomorrow, but I already decided on the Teams that will take part in this mission. Team Melody. Team Kindred. Step forward." Carol and Komori step out of line, even with the grimness in the air, they manage to smile, eyes narrowed in determination. Galen and Aliss are next. Pachirisu and Axew look serious, though Aliss looks more ready to injure someone. "Dragonite was last seen in Stonewall Village. Are both teams willing to accept this mission?"

Team Melody let out a confident "Yes!" In Team Kindred's case, they nod.

"I can't stress how dangerous this will be. This Dragonite, it's the first Feral that we're aware of, to display this level of power. For all we know, it might've displayed a fraction of its power. Knowing this, are both teams still willing to go?"

Komori puffs her cheeks, which causes her entire body to inflate, "Hey, what gives?"

"Yeah," Caroline continues for her, "Do you not want us to go?"

To which Basil replies with a chuckle. Her lips curving into a smile, "I want your decisions to be led by confidence in your skills, not anger nor rashness."

"Guildmaster," the playfulness in Aliss's voice is long gone, "We will definitely take down Dragonite, and take him to Officer Kenneth. I don't care if he's a Feral or Wild, something like that has to be put inside a cage."

I couldn't hold back a smirk, _Galen sure knows how to pick them._

Basil's gives a scrutinizing gaze to the two teams, no doubt looking for any signs of hesitation on their features. "Seeing how both teams are adamant in taking this mission, I can officially add it into their records." Her eyes shift to the door the elderly Marowak went through earlier. "I believe enough time has passed for Nabu to prepare-"

"Hey, wait!" I'm surprised, Basil is surprised. I'm very sure everyone is surprised as Huo dashed past the two teams to stop about a feet of the Guildmaster. His eyes narrowed with emotions I recognized as anger and hints of desperation, "Can I-m-*oink*-my team, also go? This is a Dragonite; it's better if three teams go and handle him!"

Basil looks down at the little Tepig with sympathy in her eyes, "That would be the wiser move, but I need the remaining teams to stay and help order with our refugees. They're in a dark place at the moment, and in desperate need of our support."

"But-But I-"

She shakes her head, "Huo, I know you would like to seek justice for them using your own flames, but you must be patient. Your time will come later. Is that understood?"

Huo opened his mouth to argue, but closes it seconds later. His head bends down in defeat, "…Yes, Guildmaster."

Other than her eyes showing concern, the rest of her face betrays nothing. Her gaze moves to her right, "It's time to let this somber atmosphere rest for the night, unless anyone enjoys a cold berry."

I had to fight back the urge to lick my lips, _It isn't meat, but anything sounds good about now._ _…Aren't I forgetting something. Ah, right. Hey, Alex, you still crying in there?_ I heard the faint sound of sobs somewhere in the back of my-or his, mind.

If it were up to me, I would use this opportunity to take over his body. Technically mine…and his too. It doesn't matter; his state of mind isn't at his strongest – not like it was compared to mine. Alas, there are two annoying reasons why I can't, and no, it's not morality, this mission is too important for that. Those reasons being-

"Food! Finally!" Carol's voice snapped me from my thoughts. Her hands are cupped below her chin, gaze focused on her shorter friend, and hips swaying excitedly, "Do you Nabu made a bowl of crispy Cheri Berries?"

It's thanks to Matrix Eyes that I picked up a miniscule detail like Huo's ears perking up.

Komori, being Maractus's little twin – not actually confirmed yet – imitates her, "I bet he di~id! After all, I think I heard him say he bought a pack of spicy berries by accident, so today's menu should be brimmed with those things."

Not a second later, Tepig runs off to the food court, and before passing its threshold yells, "Mine!"

 _He looks lively again; good for him. Hey you, done already?_ No response. Great. Many of the guild members are beginning to enter that room. Andrew sighs while rubbing the back of his head, and I can still feel Krystel's eyes on me, _Hey! I'm not playing around! Ready or not, you need to come out now!_

No response. I swear, I'm going to-

… _Okay._ He sounds a bit down, but at least he answered.

Shifting back into my body felt like a multitude of Joltik running up and down my skin.

"Are you alright?" I turn to my right, nearly forgotten a Lucario was standing next to me. Her eyes are narrowed, but not holding the scrutinizing gaze from before, they almost look gentle.

"Y-Yes, o-of course I'm okay." _Dear Arceus, I'm terrible at lying._

 _No kidding. I even cringed by how bad that was._

I gulped, waiting for her to do…well, anything! Reprimand me, yell at me! I lied! That's all I been doing to this nice Pokemon who done nothing but help me and show me kindness. I deserve whatever is coming to me.

I didn't want to, but the memory of those eyes that glow like blood flashes in my mind. I lower my head to break eye contact. The tears that were gathering behind my eyes decrease, so I'm no longer in danger of breaking down like I did…in there.

My comfort didn't last long as a blue paw holds my chin and lifts my head up. Krystel has lowered herself to one knee again before our gazes reconnect, "It's only worse if you hold it inside."

The damp I been carefully creating shakes from its foundations. Tears swell behind my eyes as I tried shaking her paw away

"Alright, that's enough," an arm wraps around my shoulder as Andrew pulls me out of her grasp. He turns me around with him on my side, and starts pulling me along towards an opening to the left of the room. "Hey, greenhorn" I dared to move my gaze on him, but he's still looking forward with a tired look on them, "Don't mind Krystel. She has good intentions, but I think you had enough for today with the whole Butterfree business, so I will keep her out of your back, but only for tonight. It be a hassle if I had to do it any longer."

I shifted my gaze down, "T-Thanks." This is sad, no, pathetic of me. I should just tell them the truth. They will think I'm crazy, but at least I get it out of my chest.

… _I can think of several good reasons why you shouldn't._ Oh, how silly of me, I forgot my subconscious can talk. It must be because he got so quiet all of a sudden, _I was just…thinking. Anyways, don't tell them you're human, that's just gonna cause trouble for us._

 _Us?_ A spike of anger flares in me, _Then why don't you tell me why!? Why am I here? Why me? Why can't I just go home? Why can't I remember my family!?_

 _In that order? Sorry, it will take too long,_ he waves a hand dismissively, another spike of flares. _Not to mention you're in a very foul mood right now, but since you really want to know, I will tell you._ I began to feel a bit of hope, _Tonight._ And it gets crushed just like that, _Don't be so melodramatic, as I said before, it will take too long. Not to mention there's delicious food right in front of us._

I blink, returning back to reality – which I been doing more times than I would like. In front of me is wooden bowl filled with different berries which have been roasted to perfection. The smell makes my mouth water, a single drool escaping my lips.

I held long enough to break eye-contact from the alluring view. Andrew is standing on my right, munching, well, _devouring_ the berries. He finishes one in three to five bites before continuing with the next one. Many others are doing the same around the wooden table, except for Krystel who's on my left, holding her bowl on one hand since the table is far too short for her, but munching all the same like the others.

My eyes fall back to the food in front of me. My mouth begins to water again, but this time, instincts take over as I grab one. When I took my first bite, everything else shut off. It is only me, my stomach, and the berries.

* * *

Ten minutes. Maybe eight, but ten sounds more reasonable. It took about ten minutes for all the berries to be reduced to nothing. I should be having a stomach ache and in need of some medicine to calm it down, but I feel perfectly fine. Even capable of going a second round

Now that I have a chance to look around, I can see the room we're in is similar – though much more spacious – to the one I woke up in: leaves of various sizes as the floor, and roots are in a dome-like fashion. There are sacks, to what I assume are berries, placed on the end of the room; one over the other, almost looking like part of the wall. What I'm surprised about is how the oval table managed to have space for all of us, more now that I think about it. Also, all of the other Pokemon have already finished their food, all of them with a satisfied look, and I share the same feeling.

 _I had a feeling food was going to solve that foul mood of yours._ I don't like to admit it, but he's right. I guess all I needed was food in my stomach, _And now we can talk like civilized men…Pokemon, but then again, we can't classify like that anymore._

Not a human, nor a Pokemon?

 _Later, later._ By now, many explorers are leaving their spots and heading through the exit, and I hear the exchange of "Good night" passed between them. I hear a long yawn coming from Andrew; his gecko paw covering his mouth for that moment.

"Night, my favorite time of the day." With eyelids lowered more than usual, he walks passed me; I look up to see Krystel giving me a scrutinizing gaze from the corner of her eye. I step away, feeling rather small and weak in comparison. It's to my relief that she turns to her left and starts heading out.

However, there's something important I need to ask them, "W-Wait!" I was afraid I spoke too low, but they must have sharp hearing because they stop, and half turn to meet my gaze. "I-I…" my voice is impossibly lower, "I was wondering…where am I going to sleep?"

A shrug is his first response, "I thought that was already settled. I mean, you slept in someone's room, right?"

I scrunched my eyebrows, I did wake up in someone's room, but I can't remember the Pokemon's name. Between the introductions, mental talk with my other-self, and learning new concepts like plasma manipulation and about Resonate, I'm bound to forget a thing or two.

 _Excuses, excuses,_ my subconscious chides in a playful tone.

I return to reality before Krystel speaks, "You were resting in Umiko's quarters. Perhaps, you can also use it to sleep for the night."

I look left and right, but no sign of the Oshawott, "D-Do you know where Umiko is. Or her sister, um, Aliss?"

The small smile on her lips unnerves me, "They won't be difficult to find." And with that, they leave me alone and confused.

A tap on my left shoulder has my head turn in that direction. I furrow my brows before turning to my right-*Eck!* I jump back, startled by the sudden appearance of Caroline. My first thoughts were _How does she keep doing that?_ After my heart slowed to the point it's not about to break free from my chest, I realized my mistake, _I didn't even check behind._ So Umiko or Aliss might still be in the room.

I was about to search again, but something about Caroline's smile triggers the urge to run away without looking back; the only reason I didn't is because that would be extremely rude.

"So, _Alex,_ " how she said my name makes tremble, "we heard from a blue doggy that you don't have a room."

I rose a shaky finger, "M-Might not have, d-do you know where-" Didn't get a chance to ask about Aliss or Umiko as something pulls on my leaf.

*Eck!* I jump forward, and not a moment later after I land, do I turn around as I twist my tail to hold it in front against my chest, "W-What was that for?!" I half asked and yelled at Komori, who's long smile unnerves me more than I already am. The reason I jumped wasn't because she pulled too hard on my leaf, but because the action alone sent a jolt up my spine, and instincts did the rest.

"Don't know, it looked like a fun when I thought of it."

I blinked once, and held on tighter to my tail.

"As I was saying," Caroline turns me to the side by my shoulder; she then robs my hand as she places herself in front of me, "a reliable source told me you don't have a place to sleep, so _we_ will give you the honor to sleep with us."

I hear a snicker in my head, _The urge to say a sex joke, but I'm afraid that's gonna pass over your head._

I ignored that comment to focus on my predicament, "I-I don't t-think that's necessary, and I don't want to bother you two."

A digitless pink stub steals my other hand, leaving my tail to curve back into place behind me, "Bother us? Don't be a silly-billy." Komori's exuberant tone makes this (slightly) less creepy, "We're offering you a warm pile of hay, company of two lovely ladies, and there's absolutely no ulterior motives behind it."

I blink, my eyes shifting between the two Pokemon. They're giving me their iconic long smile against my wide-eyed shocked expression.

 _Alex, word of advice, you instincts are telling you to run. I'm telling you to run, and she just confirmed you should run. Run!_

I take a nervous gulp, "M-Maybe I should talk to Umiko first. S-She might be waiting me." Why they would be waiting for me? I have no idea, but right now I need to get away.

 _Just yank your hands away!_ I'm tempted to follow his advice, but I can't hurt them on accident.

So they start pulling me against my will towards the exit.

"Rela~x," Caroline starts, "You're in very good hands."

"Yeah, so think happy thoughts, and be ready to get integrated."

 _Into what?_ I wanted to voice out, but fear has a strong grip on my throat.

"What are you two doing?" We stop immediately; they lean apart so they can look at the Pokemon behind me while I turn my head. Aliss – fists on her hips and with a stern look – is standing a few feet away with Umiko and Galen behind her.

Caroline is the first to respond, "What does it look like we're doing?"

And as usual, Jigglypuff continues, "We're stealing him first before any other team gets the same idea."

"What!" I turn my heads towards them. Instead of an explanation, they smile as if there was nothing wrong in that statement. I turn my head again, hoping my pleading face will get Aliss to do something.

Her expression doesn't chance as she steps closer until she's behind my tail. She grabs it – I silently thank her she grabbed the part connecting to my leaf – and pulls me out of their grasp in a single tug. I'm even lifted off my feet for a second, before landing on my rear behind her.

In this new position, Oshawott and Pachirisu are in front of me; the former with her paws crossed and wearing a disapproving look. The latter offering me a sympathetic smile. With the newfound tension and awkwardness of this, the best I can do is sheepishly smile

"But Aliss!" The whine from Team Melody draws my attention back to them.

"No buts. Alex needs his rest, and sleeping with you two will get him anything _but_ that."

Caroline replies back with a flustered tone, "When you put it like that 3-"

There was more, but the voice of my subconscious tunes them out, _Do you really not get it?_

 _Get what?_ I feel like I'm missing out on a joke here.

 _*Sigh* Never mind. It's not fun if the joke is one-sided._

"-So, do we agree *Knuckles crack*." It sure didn't sound like a question. I turn my head to see Caroline and Komori on their backs as their eyes swirl.

"…Y-Yeeess." Now I'm more confused than ever. I have an idea of what happened, but how it let to this, and how it happened so fast, I have no idea. However, I flinch back as they jump to their feet as if nothing happened.

Their smile returns, less energetic than before, but that doesn't mean less cheerful, "See ya tomorrow. Don't let the Joltiks bite." And together, they walk/hop out of the room at the same time. Had the threshold not been wide enough, they would be struggling to be the first one to get out.

Turning my head back to the other two, Galen extends his little white paw, "Give me your hand." And I did; it sure felt weird grabbing a short paw, but my entire day has been like that, so one more thing added to the list,

He pulls me to my feet with relative ease, "Try to forgive them. They can be…exuberant, at times."

"T-That's alright. I mean, I bet they make this place very lively."

"You can bet your Poke they do." Aliss places her claws on my shoulder as she gives me a toothy smile, "They're energetic, wacky, and random at times, but they mean well, so they're alright in my book, and that means they should be in yours." I nod and smile more calmly.

 _That's just the Friend Bow talking,_ my other-self reminds me of the pink bow behind her head, but I don't mind as long as it takes the nervousness away.

"Back to your sleeping arrangements, don't stress too much. Because we already decided you'll be sleeping in Umiko's room."

"What!" Axew's little sister uncrosses her arms, her eyes wide in shock, "Since when did we decide this!?"

"Right now."

Her glare comes back in full force, but Aliss isn't shaken, unlike me, "But why my room?"

"That's easy, because there's already an extra bed there, and I doubt anyone wants to go through the hassle of going to the storage room, grabbing the enough hay for a pokemon to sleep right, and moving said hay to another room."

I'm getting tired from just thinking about it.

Umiko's gaze shifts to the side as she crosses her arms again, "I guess."

The dragon type steps away from me, and does an exaggeratedly long yawn behind her claw, "It's time I call it a night, so see you two tomorrow."

Without another word, she turns around and proceeds to leave with Galen behind her. Until she stops midway. Her head turns as she flashes us a mischievous grin, "Hey, Umiko, for Alex's safety, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Nope, I forgot," Her eyes travel to the ceiling as she places a claw on her chin, "That's still above rated T, so only go for first base, but nothing else."

She snickers before finally leaving; Galen does as well as he follows her.

I scrunch my face in thought, _What was that all about?_

 _Heh. Look behind and find out._ Something in his tone warns me not to, but curiosity gets the best of me again.

My confusion turns to worry as Umiko's cheeks are a deep red, eyes wide and staring ahead, and noticeably stiff posture.

"U-Umiko, a-are you alright?"

She shakes her head, snapping out of whatever trance she was in. Her glare returns as she jabs a paw in my direction, "D-D-Don't get any funny ideas. We're just sharing a room, nothing else will happen. Got it!?"

I take a step back for safety, and raise my hands as a sign for peace. I was about to nod and say yes, but something else happens.

My shoulders relax, a finger curls around my chin as my gaze shifts to the corner of the ceiling, "But, what if something does happen…."

Once I regained control of my body, I clasped both hands over my mouth, a hot blush invading my cheeks. Laughter fills my thoughts as I try to decipher what he just caused, _W-Why would you say something like that?!_

 _Hahahaha-So-Heheh-you understood that?_

By now my face must be bead red, _N-Not really, but that didn't sound like something I should've said._

 _How about instead of answering, you look at Umiko and tell me._

It takes all my willpower not to run away, that it causes my legs to shake against my will. Another reason that keeps me in place, is that I will have to face this sooner or later, so it's better to do it now.

I gulp, and warily meet her gaze. I'm only now beginning to understand the impact of words.

Umiko is, for a lack of better words, frozen in place. The only indication she's alive is her chest rising up and down from her breathing.

"U-Umiko?" Nothing, only laughter inside my head, "Umiko?" I raised my voice a little, and that seemed enough to get her back into focus.

Her eyes narrow; now it's her turn to take a step back, and then another. The hand she used to point at me is set over her scalchop, "I'm warning you, I know Ice Beam."

Another round of laughter rings in my mind, _M-My sides-Haha-I can't,_ I hear him collapse on the 'floor'.

I uncover my mouth so I can wave my hands frantically, "I swear! I-I didn't mean to say that! Well, I did say that, b-but I didn't mean to! T-That was just-spur of the moment! Yes! That was it, but I swear nothing is going to happen."

Her glare didn't lessen, neither did her grip on her weapon, but at least her face returns to its normal color.

She lets out a tired sigh as her hand moves back to her side, if only her glare went away as well, "I can't do this right now. I'm going to sleep. You can come with me if you want. If not, then find somewhere else."

I nod, though by then she's already walking passed me. I turn and follow her-

"Can you spare a minute, Alex?" We stop; I turn around to see Guildmaster Basil at the other end of the table, on her right is Nabu the Marowak – standing still with his eyes closed, head bobbling as if trying to keep it upright – and on her left is the Machamp named Asim – all arms crossed and giving me a rather intimidating look.

"Y-Yes, Ba-um, Guildmaster?" _How should I address her?_

 _Just call her Miss Basil. You aren't an explorer yet, so she isn't your Guildmaster._

Her gentle smile puts me at ease, "No need for such formalities. Basil is more than fine, but I shouldn't keep you here longer than necessary, so I will keep this brief. You're not an explorer, but you were still the one who captured the outlaw known as Butterfree, so the rewards belong to you. Come tomorrow to my office. It's the very top of the base, can't miss it even if you try."

"T-Thanks." _Wonder what kind of rewards they will be?_

 _We will see tomorrow. Right now let's go to bed. Even I'm feeling a tired._

I turn around to see Umiko hasn't moved, though her expression has softened, "Let's go." She mutters.

I follow her back into the larger room. To the stairs leading downstairs, but when I passed the threshold, I can finally see how it looks.

The walls are a dark brown, and rows of vertical dark spots similar to the ring patterns of a trunk. The stairs are pretty much like the floor of the room I was in – made of roots with no sign of imperfection on its surface.

 _Grass type artists. Have to admire their work._ My other-self comments.

"What are you doing? Hurry up already!" I panic as I run down the stairs. Nearly tripping twice before reaching the bottom, and to an irritated looking Umiko, "What were you doing up there? Looking up the wall?"

I nervously chuckle, "Well…"

Her eyes widen in surprise and disbelief, "What? Did you really-" Her eyes narrow, "You know what, I can't care right now. I just want to sleep." She turns and proceeds to walk to a side of the room.

Not wanting to test her anger, I follow her only a few steps behind. I managed a glance to the site before passing a threshold – there are more oval openings on the walls, not sure if they're also thresholds or openings to stairs.

The scenario switches to a vast room with the floor and ceiling made of leaves, and sides that seem to curve inward to an unseen section. The faraway wall is also made of leaves, with openings at random spots to allow moonlight inside, causing a lightish blue hue all around us.

I want to say this is beautiful, but I think another word better for it. "Serene." Peaceful, quiet, relaxing. The rich, smell of nature is strong, yet, not overwhelming. The leaves underneath my feet are soft, firm, and warm. I can picture myself falling asleep right now-

"Wake up!"

"Aah!" My eyes jolt open – I had apparently closed them without noticing – before jumping back in reflex. I look around before focusing on the Oshawott in front.

Her arms are crossed as she tabs her foot impatiently, "You're lucky my mother taught me to be nice to others."

 _And I see she did 'wonders' on your personality,_ I shut my lips tight to avoid my subconscious' words from surfacing. If she noticed my action, she didn't comment on it.

Umiko turns around and heads off; I follow her, and up ahead is the very room I woke up in. It must've been more than an hour, but I never told anyone about the torn roots. I'm beginning to dread what her reaction will be.

 _You could always pin the blame on Dust._

 _I-I can't do that!_ I responded not a second later. _Besides, Caroline and Komori were the ones who broke those._

 _Then pin the blame on them._

 _I can't do that either!_

… _Was I really like this?_

 _Huh? What do you-_

"We're here." I blink back into focus. Had Umiko not said that, I would've bumped into her back, and I doubt I would've walked out of that unscathed.

 _At worse all she's going to do is yell at us. She's like a_ _Mightyena_ _, all bark but no bite._

 _But isn't that the Bite Pokemon-_

 _You know what I mean!_

"I don't have to tell you were you're going to sleep." I blink. Umiko is heading to the pile of hay that's next to the standing mirror and the explorer bag.

With only one window on the far end of the room, there's a dark blue hue surrounding us, but my eyes have already gotten adjusted to the darkness outside, so I have little trouble seeing in here.

 _Maybe…she didn't see it._

I gulp, turning my head to face the other side of the room to see…spotless. There are no torn roots on the floor, the pile of hay I slept on is there in a, well, pile.

 _Did somebody clean this?_

 _*Sigh* Find out tomorrow. After getting a good night's rest._

That's true. Even if all I did in the past hour was talk, I'm mentally exhausted. Especially from all the teasing from Aliss.

I walk over to it and then lay down on my side. A small smile forms on my lips as I find myself drifting to the realm of dreams.

 _And finally, the chance to answer all your nagging questions, but oh well, I had to do that eventually._


	6. Interlude - A Talk from The Shadows

**A/N: I did say I was going to update faster. This is something I will be doing at the end of arcs, just to spice things up a bit, and reveal bits of story information here and there. But seriously, tell me your opinions on this and on what I should improve, because I'm going to continue this at the end of the next arc ;)  
**

 **[Time: Unknown; Location: Unknown]**

A sparkling blue light is being emitted from a crystal clear pond. Illuminating the gray rocks surrounding it. Its light only reaching a meter outside the water, but it's enough to reveal twelve silhouettes just shy from its rim.

A woman's voice – strong, confident, with a tone that demands respect – cuts through the silence, "Our agent has arrived, bearing news of the legendaries' newest hero in the form of a Snivy."

"Another one?!" A deep, gruffly voice interrupts, "Where do they keep pulling them out? I swear, I lost count of how many there are!"

This time a woman's soft yet energetic voice cuts in, "Could it be that thirteen has learned to count beyond six?"

An animalistic, threatening growl raises octaves. Soon echoing throughout the darkness, "Why don't you come over here and say it to my face."

"My, what is this? Thirteen is suffering from hearing? That's another detail to his disability list – the first being his low IQ."

"So that's how it will be huh?" He chuckles before the light of three claws pierce through the dark, "Let's go!"

"Relax you two." This new voice is composed with a tone of sophistication, "This chamber is no place for such triviality. We have training grounds that type of matter."

This causes a woman with a soft-silken tone to giggle, "Let them be Twelve. I was about to cheer for Da-"

"I concur with Mercury." A deep cuts in; his ton betraying little to no emotion, and words spoken clean and concise, "The sacred altar is no place for trifle belittlement. Moreover, will we be monitoring Snivy's actions, or shall we wait for Six's evaluation?"

"B-t-dubs, his name is Alex." The cheerful, feminine voice replies, "Tee-he-he. You should've seen the amount of pain he was in after fighting that bug. Even unconscious he looked ready to drop and cry the pain out. *Content sigh* How I wish I seen those eyes before, now they'll be all different."

A new voice joins, its deep, and power vibrates through every word, "He he heh. So, Six, how was his battle?"

"Hmm, I wasn't there for the fight. Sorry, but I did have a nice… _friendly_ chat with the Butterfree. And I got him to spill the beans. Apparently, Alex still managed to get up after receiving the full force of a Silver Wind, and let's not forget he received one broken shoulder blade from it. But as I was saying, he defeated Butterfree by manipulating Aerial Ace on his **first** try. He must've been incredibly lucky, or a natural. I say he's a little of both."

"Luck and instincts, huh. What do you say little bro. Does he sound fun to fight?"

A higher pitched voice replies, "No, it doesn't sound fun… IT SOUNDS AMAZING! I want to fight someone like that! I want to see how far this human can push us! He better be-"

Thirteen's mock laughter roars over the rest of the sentence, "You, fight him?! Ha! Not if I get to him first!"

"Dammit, Leron! You already fought the other grass type, so buzz off!"

"Make me!"

"ENOUGH!" A new voice cuts in, compared to the rest of the male voice, this one is the most normal – not overly deep, yet not soft so there's no confusion of his age as an adult, "As I understood, our job is to test if they're suited candidates or not. I also understood that we're not to cause unnecessary violence."

The female's silken voice continues, "Yeah, Cort is right. *Sigh* It's quite a bummer we have to take things slowly, but it should be worth it at the end. Right, Elda?"

Answers the first female voice who spoke with confidence and a tone that demands respect, "Correct, Yuki. Our war is against the legendaries, and wounding those not involved will only hinder our goals. As for the evaluation of Alex, Fourth will be in charge of measuring his potential."

"Tee-he-he." Six cuts in, "Wow Cort, you sure like it when they take command."

"…" Silence fills the alter momentarily, "If Second orders it, then I will comply." Fourth says in an even voice.

Causing Six to blow a raspberry, disappointed in his reaction, "Jeez. Why're you so boriiiing. Olet is quiet all the time, but he's 10*mega-cooler than you."

"You say that because both you and Fifth share the same form of entertainment."

"Can you blame us? It's sooo boring here that we almost went mad. Isn't that right Olet? Or can I call you Olitos?"

"…..No," Fifth responds in a low, thick tone.

"Powie. I think it's a cute nickname. Mr. Hot Grumby Mag-"

Elda finds this as her chance to cut in, "Returning to the main top."

"You can't do this to me! At least let me finish my ranting!"

"Denied. Now that Cort will oversee Alex's potential, I would like to call this meeting adjourned. …Is that alright with you, my Lord?"

The usual silence is now filled with expectation to their leader's words. Farther away from the pond's light, a new source flares to life in a blood-colored glow. It illuminates around three sets of dark-red claws around it with dark fur limb, "…Proceed with any plans you can conjure, after all, hehe, time is our side."


	7. You Wanted to Know (Part 1)

**A/N: Never take a physics class and math class at the same time, it's just the worst. And the sickness I had the past few days didn't help.**

 **It just wasn't my week, but all that is finally over. So hopefully everyone enjoys this, because I will admit, I'm not completely confident about this chapter. Mostly about the exposition that had to happen sooner or later.**

* * *

I remember falling asleep quite easily; I remember the pleasant warmth hay against my skin. What I don't remember is the room I slept in is white – as in the purest sheet of white. I look around to see the scene unchanging.

"Where am I?"

"Not in Kansas. I can tell you that much."

I let out an unmanly *Eck!* before jumping forward in fright. I turn around to see a Snivy – eyes narrowed, looking unamused – about a meter away, meaning he somehow appeared right behind me.

"You know, I wasn't even trying to scare you."

 _That voice, could he be._ "Are you…my subconscious?" He curls a finger on his chin, eyes looking at the white sky in a pondering gaze.

"Subconscious would be the right word, but I wouldn't call our situation normal to begin with."

I narrowed my eyes, "Having someone talk inside your head isn't normal to begin with."

He waves dismissively without even looking at me, "There are psychic types for that. Besides, its your fault this happened to begin with." I wanted to argue with something like 'Then why don't you tell me', but he cuts me off, "Yeah, yeah, I will tell you, and no, I can't read your mind while you're here, but you're easily predictable."

"Can you stop that!" I snap.

His eyes finally meet mine, but it slowly turns into a penetrating gaze, "Stop what?" He asks in an indifferent tone.

"That! That tone. The insults. Why are you acting like that?"

His eyes narrow even further, "How old are you." It wasn't a question, but an order.

"What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Let me rephrase that question. How _old_ do you think you're?" I blink. Something about the question made me loss my bravado, and for the same reason I began to feel unease.

"I…I'm thirteen."

He doesn't say anything, nor does he move; he just stares. He finally shows signs of life as he rubs a temple and closes his eyes, "Of course! Of course you be at that age! Somehow, I feel he had a hand in this. Probably to teach some kind of moral lesson."

"Is…there a problem?"

He opens his eyes, and there's a dangerous glint about them that make me take a step back, "Nooooo, why would there be a problem." He turns around, hands vanish from view as he moves them in front, "After all, it's not like the fate of both worlds hangs on your shoulders."

I hardly had the time to blink as he spun around and threw an Energy Ball at my face. I stood shock as the attack slows down in my eyes. There was enough time for me to curve my upper body, so Energy Ball passes centimeters away from my eye.

I blink – time returning to normal. Only to find my other-self already covered most of the distance. I can't do anything as he spins in place, leaf glowing green as it hits me on my side.

I gasp in pain as I'm send flying, landing roughly a few meters away before skidding to a stop.

I grunt as I support myself with one hand, while using the other one to hold the side of my stomach. "Why…" is all I can mutter before a foreboding feeling crawls on my back. I roll to my left, dodging a Leaf Blade that not only glowed bright, but an aura of energy flows around it. When it connects with the ground, a resounding shockwave throws me away even further.

I can feel my heart beating against my ribcage – not questioning why I can feel my heart in a dream. Adrenaline helps me fight through the pain as I get on my feet; my other self is standing where his Leaf Blade struck.

He has an arm raised with Energy Ball on top, sparks shooting from all angles.

I shake my head, "P-Please, I d-don't want to fight."

"Too bad." The sparks subside, and the attack's color changes to a saturated leaf's, "I'm not giving you that option." He hurls it without hesitation.

I extend my hands, energy radiating around my body, "Protect!" His attack collides with a transparent green dome, but even with my indestructible shield, I could feel the tremors beneath me.

I nearly toppled over, but held my feet firm, and closed my eyes to focus on maintaining protect.

When the tremors ended, I cautiously opened my eyes, before snapping them wide open. Smoke surrounds the barrier, completely hiding the whereabouts of the other Alex.

To make matters worse, cracks begin to surface around Protect. I panic, and push more energy into the move, but the next I hear is the shattering of glass. I was about to raise my hands above my head to cover myself from the falling shards, but they quickly evaporate into particles before fading completely.

I turn my eyes left and right, and turn around a few times to catch a glimpse of where he is. Then on my right, I hear the sound of wind being cut by something fast. I soon see a silhouette, and prepare myself to use a move, but what cuts through the smoke is an Energy Ball.

With Matrix Eye, I'm able to move my head in time so it passes next to it, but when it passed, the same sound of wind being cut comes from behind. Only stronger, and noticeably faster.

By the time I turn my head to catch a glimpse, but it's too late.

My other-self, surrounded in tangible gusts, spins as he gets in range, and uses the momentum to power the swing on his leaf. It hits my back, and gusts strike with it, sending sharp-numbing pain through my senses.

All I know is that I'm sent flying. For how long? I'm not sure, but I do feel pain coursing from my side as it hits ground, and my body rolling a few times before sliding to a stop face-down.

I scrunch my face in pain and concentration; my senses returning to me…slowly, but surely. When the feel of my muscles return, I push myself off the ground at arm's length, and cough heavily as my lungs refuse any form of movement.

Once my fit ended, I rise to my feet with incredible ease – must be a Pokemon thing to recover this fast.

I turn to where I was thrown from, panting lightly from the leftover pain. My other self walks over to me at a leisure pace, eyes narrowed with a judging look. "Here's a tip, during a fight, you're supposed to use moves and strategies to gain an edge over your opponent. Got it memorized?" He taps the side of his head while saying the last part.

I gritted my teeth, but held my anger down, _This…isn't how I want to do things._ "I-I don't want to fight you." I replied weakly.

"I seem to remember not giving you that option." He stops to the points where our noses are almost touching. Seconds pass as we stare at each other. I remain perfectly still, afraid any movement from my part will cause him to attack again.

I flinch as he raises a hand with a finger stretched, and he jabs me at the chest. Normally, something like this wouldn't hurt me or push me back, but this isn't the real world.

My gaze began to bend backward, soon filling it with white, and before the dreadful feeling of falling crawls on my back, I realized that half of the floor I was standing on disappeared.

I know I should be doing something, but the suddenness caught me off guard, so I'm thankful as something holds onto my collar.

I take my time to get my bearings, but all I can really do is turn my head, and see a missing piece of the floor in the shape of a square, and passed it…an endless dark abyss that promises endless solitude.

I gulp, blood running cold for my life. "For having terrible luck outside, you're incredibly lucky in this situation." I bend my head down just so I can see him – he's also holding onto my collar with Vine Whip – "I could so easily get rid of you right now. Not in the sense of death, but more like giving you an eternal sleep."

I stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and fear, but still couldn't find my voice, and that didn't seem to please him. The vine unwraps, and the feeling of lightness surrounds me; his vine surrounds my hand, and forcefully yanks out before throwing me on the white ground.

I gasp in pain, "You're an idiot you know." When pain was no longer paralyzing me, I lifted my upper body by extending my arms; he's standing a few feet away, head bend up with eyes looking at something far-away, "When someone attacks you, you attack back. That's only natural, what isn't natural, is to plead to your attacker to stop." He turns his head so the scorn in his eyes meet my quivering ones, "That's not how the world works."

And that single sentence shook me to the core. We stared at each for a while. He most probably waits for a reply, while the meaning in his words sink in my head.

I narrow my eyes before rising to my feet. I walked closer to him, but this doesn't change his expression, even as I stop before our noses touch, "I'm not like that."

He rolls his eyes, "Hypocrite. You're a Pokemon Trainer, and Pokemon trainers have their Pokemon fight till they, or their opponent's, faints."

"That's a sport, not…street fights."

"Team Galactic didn't think the same."

My hands clenched instinctively at the sound of _their_ name, as a flare of anger rose inside me, "I don't threat my Pokemon any less than what I would treat my family!" I don't know where those words came from, but they felt right…and familiar, "And why do you act like you know how Pokemon feel, isn't it their job to tell us!?"

I blinked twice, now realizing my mouth went on auto-mode, and how misplaced they actually were in this situation.

The other me cracks a smile at my confusion, "Heh, thanks for proving my theory."

I once again glare at him, "What does that mean?"

"That _maybe_ I made the right choice in keeping you awake."

The simplicity in his tone, and how he spoke without hesitation, drew a shutter from me, "W-Why would you even want to…put me to _sleep_?"

*Tch* His smug can only be described condescending, "The same reason why you're even here in the first place. Do you want to know?"

I held my breath, mentally preparing myself for whatever answer he might give. "Y-Yes."

"Good, because even if you said no, this is something you have to know." I furrow my brows. I…honestly don't know how to feel anymore about his attitude, "I'm gonna be blunt and say it, you're here to help save the world of Pokemon and humans."

"…" I stared for what seemed like minutes, but I know it could've been only seconds. Because with the little time I known him, I doubt he has much patience with me.

"Is it really that hard to believe? Or did you really think you were transformed into a Pokemon for no reason? Well…" His gaze narrows into a pensive gaze as he stares at a random place at the 'sky'; he cups his chin between two fingers, "he did mention there was a case-never mind that." He waves a hand in dismissal, his gaze re-meeting mine, "So, any questions?"

I opened my mouth, and that's all I did before he starts again, "And try to ask me a smart question. Not your generic 'am I really going to help save the world?' Because yes, you're."

I shut my mouth tight. Now I know how to feel about his attitude: irritated. "Well… what about… why me?"

"Aah, that's an interesting question instead of a good one."

"What's the difference?" I asked out of curiosity.

"A good question would involve a form of action, a step, a guidance to your next move. An interesting one dwells into the why and understanding." At the end, his smile is a bit easier to the eye, and kinder, "Remember the Pokemon that was next to me when you woke up?"

"Y-Yes. The one with t-the three point star on his head."

"Exactly. He's actually Jirachi."

"Y-You mean the Wishing Pokemon?!"

"The one and only. Jirachi and the rest of the legendaries need our help for to recover something that has the power to endanger everything in existence." The excitement of learning more of a legendary dies down immediately, "This item was something they kept under heavy lock, and should've been impossible to steal, but it happened either way, and that's one more reason that worries the legendaries."

"So an item that nobody should've been able to steal…was stolen?" I'm just trying to grasp the situation.

"Exactly, so whoever got this item, certainly knows what they're doing."

"But…what did they steal exactly?"

He crosses his arms, a frown crossing his expression, "…This item – the Scarlet Orb as they called it – has the power to kill legendaries."

I stood stock still with wide eyes, "I…It can do that?"

"Unfortunately, it can do more than that. Back when you were crying in the corners in your mind," I shifted my gaze to the side in shame, "the guild members were talking about Pokemon becoming more dangerous than usual; their eyes glowing the color of blood as they become Feral – at least that's how they called them. And giving the descriptions from the guild members, and what Jirachi informed me, that's a fitting name actually."

"I-I know you said this thing can k…" just saying the word leaves a foul taste in my mouth, "kill legendaries, but w-what if all of them where just to go and take it back?"

His brows furrow in irritation, "Think of the Scarlet Orb as an antenna; alone, its signal reached a radius of about a mile. If you put two and two together, you could figure out that this signal prevents the legendaries from finding its exact location. However, with a user, its limitations change. Right now zone covers most of the island."

"Th-That much?!"

An angry tick-mark appears on his head, "Yes! Now shut up and let me finish! *Sigh* As I was saying, its radius zone now covers almost the whole island, which means its user is very strong, and…" his gaze is cast down, "Not even the legendaries know what other powers the orb will grant them."

As he continued, I became increasingly worried, "This sounds v-very dangerous, b-but this doesn't explain why it has to be me."

Our gazes re-meet, "Before telling you that, you have to understand the situation, so you can see why you won't be going back home soon." I held my gaze down, not finding the courage to keep eye contact.

"To fight this threat, Jirachi and the rest had to find individuals with great potential; it couldn't be Pokemon, because the threat of being converted into Feral was too great. However, they also couldn't let us humans wander this lands without some protection, so they imparted us a fragment of their power. This, by no means, turn us into a pseudo-legendary, but hey, the alternative is pretty good." The excitement in his tone eased the tension inside me, so I dared raised my head and ask.

"That ability…is it Matrix Eye?"

"Good. You're finally catching on, but what you don't know about Matrix Eye, is that it's the cause of your… _amnesia_. What's with the shock look? Did you really think that you could have such ability without a price?"

 _Aside from making me feel disconnected from my body that one time…_ "Y-Yes actually."

"Too bad. Nothing is ever free in life, and that's how the world works." He ends smugly, and I can only bite my lower lip in frustration. "One of the following three will occur once your body adapted to the new ability. Walk it off as if nothing happened; this first one is rare. The second involves keeping all your memories as well, except of the last few days, meaning you would have no idea why you were called here; this case is the most common. The last is actually rarer than the first; this category is the one you fall under. No memory of your life, so you see. You _were_ asked to come and help, but you just don't _remember_ it. Does that clear all your questions?"

 _Almost all._ "W-Who are you?" I ask meekly.

He crosses his arms, "I thought that was pretty obvious. Oh well. The blunt response is that you're me." Before I can ask, he continues, "I was the one Jirachi asked for help, and you're the result of the third case,"

"That…makes me the younger version?"

"For simplicity's sake, yes, and it's by six years. Any other questions."

I want to say yes, but I can't remember what _that_ is. I hid my frustration inside as that important thought stayed close, but just out of reach, "Hey. Hey!" I blink twice, focusing back on my other self, "This is no time to doze off you know."

My eyes shot wide open, _That's it._ "Wh-Why were you trying to, um-well, put me to sleep?" To my credit, it took me a whole second to realize my mistake: why did I ask that? Mostly out of genuine curiosity, but I'm starting to regret it. Because judging from his dull, stern look, he's not in the least pleased.

"…Tell me, if it comes down to choose who gets hurt, who will you choose?" I quiver by the cold undertone in his calm voice. "Would you choose the obvious and wound the attacker to save your friend? Or become indecisive at your own beliefs of wounding no-one. Or perhaps…" He grabs the tip of my nose, bends my head down so he can close the gap between our eyes, "you will play the hero and take the blow yourself? But let me tell you; that never ends well, for you or anybody."

I feel he talks from experience, and the memory is almost in reach, but at the same time unreachable. I kept my frustration inside.

He lets go, and I immediately step back.

His cheerful smile is nothing but misplaced, "So, any other questions?"

* * *

 **A/N: The relationship between these two was already pretty rocky to begin with. So, if anybody need any clarifications about anything occurring in the story, ask now, so Pokemon Alex can ask his subconscious on the next chapter. So yes, next chapter will be dependent on what you guys want answers to, within reason of course. Can't have major spoilers or anything like that.  
**


	8. You Wanted to Know (Final Part)

I'm not sure I want to continue. All I wanted was answers, which I did get, but I got attacked, the equivalent of threatened, and now I must come to terms I'm going to help save the world along with other humans.

Of course I will help, but right now…it's pretty suffocating. All this new responsibility and threat just waiting outside, I need a minute.

My other self is looking at the sky in mild interest. I look in that direction, but see nothing interesting except a white background. So I'm guessing he's lost in thought.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling my heartbeat slow and my thoughts clearer from the burden. I exhaled; the tension on my shoulders leaving me as my posture relaxes.

I repeat this two more times before opening my eyes. My subconscious hasn't moved, still interested in something I can't see.

"…" Sooner or later I have to talk, so "We're…in a dream huh?"

"Very perceptive of you. Why?"

"Well…" I fiddled with my thumbs nervously, "W-Why did I-I feel pain then?"

"Pain is nothing more than signals transferred by your nervous system, which are controlled by your mind. Making you believe you're experiencing pain in here is very easy. I had practice these last few hours in controlling the rules of the dreamscape."

I furrow my brows, _He did say to ask questions._ "You know…you said to call you subconscious, but is that alright? I mean, you're…someone real."

"I don't mind, that was supposed to be my role if I lost most of my memories. That still hasn't changed, maybe slightly altered, but still the same."

I looked down, thinking of another question.

"Wanna know a fun fact?" I looked up from my musing; the one movement he did was crossing his arms, "There are more Pokemon that rely more on their other senses instead of their eyes. Aura perception, keen sense of smell, hearing like that of Buneary, and then there's echo sonars like Zubats. Things like these should be nothing short of marvel to us, but we got so used to it that many don't find facts like these interesting anymore."

His tone, there's no mistaken it, "Are you…bored?"

He looks at me with the same tone in his voice, "Well, I was expecting a decent fight, and all I got was a chicken who couldn't pull out a single Energy Ball."

"I…didn't want to," I replied lamely.

"Yeah, well, the missions you will take should change that attitude."

"M-Missions, wha-"

"You will be staying here at the base."

My eyes widened, "But shouldn't we, like, i-investigate the island before something b-bad happens."

"Bad stuff happens all the time." He waves a hand dismissively, "What's important is that we're ready for it. We can sleep in this base, get provided food, and has a lot resources for training. Not to mention that if something does happen, we will hear about them here."

That…does sound like a good plan. I rubbed the back of my, feeling conflicted between pointing out his pessimistic attitude, and thanking him for having a plan. I felt a tug on my back, and when I looked, there's my tail, waving back a bit. _It does feel strange, but also cute._ It waves back faster.

"Why a Snivy? I mean, there's over 700 Pokemon, and I end up as this Pokemon. Not that I got anything against them," I turn to meet his gaze, "but is there a reason?"

"Not particularly." Oddly enough, he avoided my gaze.

"…Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?" Still refusing to meet my gaze.

"Well, you're not looking at me."

As if I had just challenged him, he forces his gaze on mine, "…I… _may_ had a Snivy as a starter, so…that might've influenced the transformation."

I tilted my head, looking at him quizzingly, "Then why were you hesitating in telling me?"

He looks flustered; his posture slackens, looking smaller as he avoids eye-contact, "It's just...personal you know…" He doesn't like opening up then, "Besides, it's not like you need to know to it accomplish your mission."

At least he's direct…and rude…and has a negative viewpoint on the world… "Why are you like this?"

His composure changes immediately. His eyes narrow as a dull look takes over the rest of his face, "What?"

I held back a shutter, "What h-happened for me to become…like this?"

"Life happened, anything else?"

I will add evasive to the list. *Sigh* _With that response, I know I won't get anything out of him. …Maybe a later time._ "So, what should we do tomorrow?"

"Good question." He looks to the side and starts tapping his fingers against his elbow, "Just, go on like it's a normal day. Learn about the base, explore, get more used to your new body. There's no reason to rush things, especially when we can do so little ourselves, and if it's possible, try to find the other humans in this island. With any hope, they will remember the mission, or be inclined to help."

"Other humans with other abilities?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"What…kind of abilities will they have?" I asked with a small smile, _He does seem nicer when I ask good questions._

"Well," he uncrosses his arms, "I will tell you this, Matrix Eye might be the most normal ability out of everyone."

I titled my head, "Really?"

"Yes really. Bear this in mind. Our ability deals with the mind, others manipulate their aura to use corporeal phantoms, warp the surrounding space to pass through matter, or use it to attack in the form of electricity."

 _Wow, that's…really something._

"And those are just the ones Jirachi told me. Just imagining what the rest will be like is impossible."

"But, but if they have abilities like that, why is ours so simple?"

He gives a noncommittal shrug, "Don't know, maybe our abilities are a reflection to our strengths. Matrix Eye does give us extra seconds to analyze the situation, that's essential when coming up with a plan."

I nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, I think that's enough for today." He closes his eyes as he yawns on his hand, "I'm already tired in keeping the dreamscape up. So, laters."

"Um, al-alright, laters." I waved goodbye, and he snaps his fingers.

Everything turns dark.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry guys, short chapters like this won't come often, and yes, Alex will wake up and from there things will advance. So see everyone next time :D  
**


	9. A Day of New Perspectives (Part 1)

The gentle light of the moon provides the perfect ambient for the sleeping explorers. Not too much light that will cause someone to cover their head with something, nor too dark to have their eyes adjust to the shadows.

This is the exception in one room, where the small light of a candle is enough to illuminate a wooden desk filled with apparatus of all sizes. However, only three are turned on at the moment.

One is a small rectangular machine, curved prongs on the very top, and a small lightbulb in front, currently displaying a prismatic light.

The second is a laptop connected to the first via port, the screen displaying various windows: green grid displaying one line of short and long amplitudes – never agreeing on a pattern –, a line dividing a window with the titles Alex and Snivy on their respective boxes – underneath are bullet points with the words strength, speed, aura energy, and more written underneath both, only that the numbers underneath Alex's box were either twice but always higher to that in Snivy's box –, then finally a 2-D map of Rainbow Island with a sonar – similar to the ones used in old submarines – occasionally lighting up white dots, some remaining on the same spot more frequent than others, but primarily on the very center – where Basil's Guild is located.

The last device can be recognized as a rectangular radio. A small cord connected on the front, and ends to a headset with a manually built microphone; this device is currently around the ears of the guild's crazy scientist: Dust.

"I don't know Doc, the numbers don't lie. I'm 89-percent positive that Alex is another humans sent by the legendaries."

They patiently wait for the other Pokemon to respond.

"The other 11-percent?" The dark type smiles sheepishly as his eyes dart to the side, "Only a pigmies probability error, nothing to worry around, and surely not a repeat of the shiny Umbreon." His gingerly rubs his cheek. Right where a cold slap broke his dreams of making a ground-breaking discovery, and left him to mourn about his failure for a minute before picking himself up, and looking at the sky with new-found determination.

He lowers his paw before his eyes widen with signs of indignation, "I will have you know, I asked very kindly if he could participate in some…tests, until I was rudely interrupted for no good reason may I add."

He listens as the other one speaks. When the Doc is done, Dust smile sheepishly, " _Maybe_ he was a little spooked, but I'm sure that if I had five more minutes-" His white fur bristles with a cold shiver, an ominous presence approaches.

He slowly turns his head around, and when he catches sight of the creature, his eyes widen in fear. He fully turns, backs into the table, and raises a paw in protection, "Sweet Mother of Mew! It's a Monste-"

And that's when the monster strikes him on the face with a…pillow? The fluffy impact turns Dust's face to the side, his eyes a bit wobbly for a moment.

Until his gaze focuses on his attacker.

" _Dust,_ " JJ begins through gritted teeth, eyes half-closed and tired, "I'm your best friend, for the best and worst moments, but even _I_ can't stand this "early" talks of yours, so I _suggest_ you continue this conversation when it's **actually early in the morning!"** And with an angry huff, she turns and walks over to her pile of hay, pillow dragged by paw.

Dust, in his case, is left speechless. He raises a paw as if needing permission to ask a question, "So if not at one, how does 2 A.M. sound?"

His answer is a pillow thrown at his face.

* * *

Daylight began pouring its early rays onto the explorers' base. One room, in particular, still has a sleeping occupant, comfortably snuggling with his leaf as a smile graces his face.

A white, digitless paw approaches him from behind. It's surrounded by a white orb before shooting a single spark on Snivy's rear. The effects are instantaneous.

Alex shots into the sky a few feet; eyes white in panic and hands on the cold chunk of ice, "It's cold!"

Lucks on his side as he lands on more sturdier ground, shattering the ice and causing much needed relief.

Which is shortly lived, "If you're done, we have a long day ahead of us." Alex turns his confused gaze to his left, only to meet the hardened gaze of Oshawott geared with an explorer bag and a red scarf, "Guest or not, while in this guild, you will respect the rules like everybody else. Got it."

 _Is it me, or does everyone us an ordering tone instead of a questioning one._

 _Questioning one?_ His subconscious questions.

 _It was the best word I could come up with._

Not wanting to further anger the ice wielding Pokemon, he begins talking, "I-I, of course!" He gets up, and wears a friendly smile, "S-So, what are we going to do today."

This seems to take her by surprise. She shakes her head, then crosses her arms, "It's rude of you think I don't have plans to do right now."

Alex lets up a nervous smile while scratching his cheek, "N-No. That wasn't-"

"Stop that." And he does, while slowly lowering his hand, "…Come," she turns, "Basil wanted to talk to you."

He nods, though it was kinda wasted since she couldn't see it. He follows her, passing through the threshold and entering the scenery of roots and leaves.

But he isn't able to enjoy the morning view for long as Umiko quickened her pace.

 _She must be really busy._ Alex tries to reason.

 _Or perhaps she doesn't enjoy babysitting._

He doesn't allow sadness cross his features.

They enter the wooden threshold with multiple doors all around, but head towards the stairs leading up.

Alex looks around for another friendly face, but doesn't see another explorer, _Maybe they're already out on missions._

 _Likely._

They begin walking up the spiral staircase, and Alex takes this opportunity to run his fingers on the wall's surface, feeling the bumps and ridges. He smiles at feeling the cool surface.

As they enter the upper floor, Alex's smile falters.

His other self asks, _What's wrong._

 _Don't you know?_

 _Yes, but it's more courteous to ask. So again, what's wrong._

 _I just…_ In the real world, his gaze moves to the side, before entering the staircase, _I just feel nervous you know. This is someone very important, what if I something wrong. Like embarrass myself, or offend her on accident. I don't want to mess up._

 _Don't worry about it._ His subconscious replies with a reassuring smile, _When you do screw up, I'm here to help clean your mistakes. That's my job after all._

He blinks. The jab/reassurance left him confused, _T-Thanks?_

 _No problem._

His mind returns to the real world as he bumps against the water type. He prepares a smile and an apology as she turns; her eyes narrowed and mouth twitching, but she takes a breather first. This confuses the ex-human, though he soon finds why as she moves around him, granting him view of Guildmaster Basil.

His other self quips, _Heh. Can't act rude in front of her Guildmaster._

Ninetails is sitting atop a dark-yellow rug with white diamond patterns. In front of her are various parchments lying side or on top, a few suspended in the air with by Psychic. Around the walls of the room, are various bags with tag numbers on them as well scrolls.

"I done my part," Umiko says, causing Alex to turn his head to her, "Don't forget to be respectful to our Guildmaster." She could only lift her foot before Basil's voice halts her.

"Stay." Though an order, it came with a gentle tone.

This, however, doesn't change Umiko's shocked surprise, "B-But why. I am supposed to be heading to a dungeon for exploration. I-"

A raised paw from the fire type effectively makes the room quiet again. Basil doesn't take her eyes of the parchments as she reads them, "I believe the explanation doesn't have to come from me." She raises her auburn gaze directly into Alex's, a soft smile grazing her lips, "You can take your time."

It might only be two pairs of eyes, but it's enough for the Snake Pokemon to gulp in clear signs of worry, "R-Right. I…well I…" He closes his eyes for some seconds as he controls his breathings, "I…wish to become an explorer."

Umiko became slack-jawed, while Basil nodded approvingly, "And I welcome you as our new member." Her eyes glow a faint blue, and two bags are pulled from the side. She drops them in front of Alex, and untie the knots on top in the same manner.

The left opens up to reveal a green scarf with yellow, diagonal bars on its surface. Alongside it is a seed with an engraving spelling Q. The right one contains a bag extremely similar to Umiko's, and a badge of sorts on top.

"On your left, are the rewards for your capture of Butterfree, and the right bag contains the two essential tools of an explorer. Please, take them."

And he does, first the bag and the badge. Already putting the strap around his soldier, as for the badge, he stares at it for a moment, unsure of where to just put it safely, _Inside the bag?_

Basil speaks up again, "The back section of the badge is magnetically charged, but don't mistake it for a common magnet, this badge can be attached to any fabric thanks to the static the badge produces."

He nods, not really understanding the science behind it, but knowing the enough to attach it on top of his bag. He gave a few experimental tugs on the side, and sees it's impossible for it to come off by accident.

After looking at the other bag, he immediately grabs the seed first. He doesn't know what it do, but figures he can ask later; he opens the flap of his bag and places the item inside.

As for the scarf. He picks it up, unties the knot behind it, but…has difficulties tying it around his neck. His cheeks take a pink hue as blue light envelopes the scarf, tying it up for him. He shifts his flustered gaze towards Basil.

Who watches with an amused smile, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Asim also has trouble with the most mundane of tasks."

Alex could only avert his gaze in embarrassment.

"Umiko."

The Sea Otter straightens her back, form rigid, "Y-Yes?"

"Could you be of assistance and give Alex a tour of our base?" Umiko opens her mouth, but doesn't get a chance, "Thanks. I know you must have your own agenda, but I believe you two are the only ones at the base at the moment." Her eyes glow blue a few seconds, "Yes, now I'm certain, so please, show Alex our hospitality."

Umiko tries responding, but she can't find the right words to get herself out of this situation, not to mention the Guildmaster herself ordered – more like asked, but it's an equivalent given her position – her, and the fact that Basil goes back to read the information in her parchments, so Umiko is in no way about to interrupt her.

With no option left, she sends a glare to the grass type, whose nervously smiling at her. "…Come." She turns and heads towards the stairs, and Alex quickly follows.

They don't talk on the way down, nor after they pass the threshold, and both stop in the middle of the room.

From his side, he notices the water type taking a deep breath; her shoulders rising as she did. She turns with her arms crossed, chest puffed in pride, "Alright, listen up! We're at the third floor of the base. We use it mostly for night lunch, but this is where we keep our food supply." She points her head to her left, signaling to an opening. "And where we keep the money the guild earns." She does the same but points to her right.

Alex can only look in both directions, and before being able to ask if he can see the rooms, Umiko is already heading to the stairs leading downwards. He panics for a moment before hurrying to catch up.

 _She must be really busy,_ Alex tries convincing himself.

 _Or trying to get rid of us faster._

 _Well, she did have stuff to do, but now she's helping us._

 _Doesn't mean she can use that tone on us._

 _We weren't too nice to her yesterday._

 _Oh, that? Please, that was a tease at most. What she's doing is outright rude._

The thought isn't a pleasant one, but he has no time to argue as they already as they pass the threshold to the second floor. It takes seconds to arrive in the middle of the room; Umiko mimics the same actions, "As you see, this room leads to our living rooms…" Her arms uncross, and her expression falters, "…There's, not much to talk about, and you already seen what the rooms are like."

"How about," Alex places a finger on my chin, thinking of something good to say. A lightbulb lit in his head, "I got it!" But he feels his other self twist the lightbulb off. A frown crosses his features, "I-I forgot."

"What!" Umiko screams more out of disappointment after getting her curiosity up.

It's at this time when Alex's conscious turned in a different lightbulb, this one doesn't give a yellowish glow which strains the eye when looked directly, but a soft white light. Alex raises a mental eyebrow, _What?_ His other self asks, _"More eco-friendly."_

Alex has a feeling this was just an attempt to further tease Umiko, and judging by her reaction, it worked, or probably to embarrass himself, which also worked.

He holds up a finger, cheeks flushed in embarrassment – it definitely worked – "I-I remembered."

Umiko crosses her paws, then raises an eyebrow with a gaze that says "Keep talking."

Alex gulps, "W-Well, I couldn't help but notice that at night," he continues with a fond smile, "the place has a beautiful blue tint. Like you could sleep outside instead of using the rooms."

He widens his smile and hopes for the best. Seconds tick by, and still no reaction from Umiko. Alex starts sweating, but before his worry could develop any further, Umiko's glare softens, and even shifts it to the side.

"It…It does look relaxing."

This eases his mind considerably, "Do you mind continuing the tour?"

She turns, "Sure. Let's go." And so they continue.

Alex is pleased with himself for obtaining a friendly reaction out of her.

 _If you can call it that._ His other self counters, but it's not enough to douse the warm feeling in his chest.

They make their way down in pleasant silence. After arriving on the first floor, it took few seconds to arrive in the middle.

Umiko turns around, but her lips are a thin line, and her eyes narrow and relax as if deciding what expression to use. She settles for a soft glare, "Take a look around. This room is self-explanatory."

Alex takes notes on the gentler tone in her voice before looking right. There's a bulleting board on the wall, with about a dozen or so parchments pinned to the surface. He can vaguely see faces drawn on them with information written underneath each picture.

Looking left, there's a similar board, but this one doesn't include picture drawings of any kind, only written descriptions.

Past Umiko, there's a threshold leading to the outside. The exit is easy to identify, but the boards…

"Um, what are…the boards for?"

Umiko raises an eyebrow, before rubbing the space between her eyes, "Right. I forgot. You're a _wild_ Pokemon. How silly of me."

The sarcasm in her tone makes Alex flinch, but thanks to his subconscious taking brief control, his body doesn't follow the action, _She doesn't believe us._ His other self states, _Not that I blame her, that was pretty bad acting on your part._

 _Shouldn't that be ours, because I'm you, so that makes it your mistake as well._

… _Shut up._

They don't wait long for Umiko's explanation.

"I'm sure you seen the board with the sketches drawn on them. We call that the Outlaw Notice Board. Just opposite to that is the Job Bulletin Board. Got it? Let's go." And just like that, they turn and start heading out.

Alex's subconscious quickly comments, _So much for getting on her good side._

*Sigh* _Yeah._ He replies with a disheartened expression, but still follows the explorer.

Once Alex exits the giant tree, it results in them putting an arm up to block the harsh, bright sunlight, but as his eyes slowly adjust, there's no denying the pleasant warmth coating his body.

A smile returns to his features, _Must be a grass type thing._

However, after they lower his arm, his eyes widen, and freeze in a shocked gaze, "U-Umiko, what is…"

"What's the matter," Umiko stands next to him with a somber gaze, "you were there during the briefing. You knew they were coming."

 _But I wasn't technically there._ He realizes this is something he forgot to ask to his other-self.

"W-Well yes, but…not like this." He vaguely remembers something about a Dragonite attacking, but could've never expected this.

They're currently on top of a wide hill – had to in order to support an abnormally large tree. Around twenty paces below them and circling around, are makeshift tents – dozens of them. Pokemon lying in or around them, many wrapped in bandages, and some kids running around while playing with a ball – the only sense of normality surrounding the depressing atmosphere.

* * *

 **A/N: If I had to say which part of this chapter I'm proud of, it's got to be the beginning. Dust and JJ are too funny together XD**

 **Don't forget to write down a comment, those help out a lot in motivating me to write more.**


	10. A Day of new Perspectives (Part 2)

**~Alex's POV~**

I…I'm speechless, _What…What is this?_

 _Were you expecting anything else?_ My other self asks in an eerily calm tone, _A Feral Dragonite attacks. Pokemon get hurt by its attacks or by fighting back. The villagers lost, and escape with little or no belongings at all, and end up depressed because they have no idea what to do next._

 _What is wrong with you!?_ I scream desperately as I fight back the tears. _How can you be so calm?_

 _Because those are the facts, and the sooner you accept them, the sooner we can do something about this._

 _Do something?_ _ **Do something?!**_ _What can I do to help?!_

"H-Hey, you okay?" Umiko moves in front of me; concern clear on her eyes. She moves a tentative hand towards me, but quickly draws it back. Her gaze shifts downward, "Come on. We…can't stay here forever." When our gazes re-meet, the corners of her lips try curving upwards – I could see the ghost of a reassuring smile – but stops in her attempts and turns.

She takes a hesitant step forward, but turns her head to see me with the same worried gaze, "You could…stay in for today. Basil would understand."

That sounds like a very good idea right now.

 _And then what?_ My subconscious counters with a challenging tone, _What good are we hide inside like cowards? Let me make one thing clear. If you head inside, that's the same as saying these Pokemon don't exist._

I only needed a second to come with an answer, "I-It's okay. I-I can…" I blink away the tears, "I can move forward." The resolution at the end even surprised me.

She doesn't respond, only turning her head back. I follow her as she begins walking.

These Pokemon must've been mindful of us explorers, because there's a small pathway for us to take down the hill.

I…I didn't what to see them, because I don't know how well I could take it, but my eyes began wandering on their own, and as much as I wanted to blame my other-self for it, I can sense him giving me a fair amount of space – even in my own head.

A look of defeat and lost, all the Pokemon – Exeggutor, Leafeon, Silcoon, Accelgor, Ludicolo (consisting of grass and bug types) – I see are sitting down on the ground. A few have their arms, legs or torsos bandaged. None looking too serious – as far as I can see.

 _Basil mentioned there were no lethal injuries._ He states in a calm tone.

… _Why?_ I turn my head.

The other side might just be worse. Most of them are sitting. A few have their legs bend with their faces on their knees, shoulders shaking. I see two with their eyes staring aimlessly at the sky or ground. One Leavanny pushed a ball of string with her hand-leaf towards one of the three Sewaddle. Who pushed it with their head to the other one with great enthusiasm; who pushed it in a similar manner to the third before returning it to their mother. The process repeats. This one image of a happy family is ruined by two important details he picks up. Her smile doesn't quite reach her cheeks, and the bags under her eyes brings up one question: How many also lost sleep?

I can't look any longer. I face forward, Umiko is still walking forward, giving no sign she looked back to check on me. We're about halfway down the hill, _…Why?_ I ask again.

 _Why am I so unnaturally calm? Why am I not shedding a tear for these families? Because_ _ **that**_ _won't help anyone! What these Pokemon need is hope, and time so their wounds can heal. *Deep Breath* I'm sad for what happened, but moping around won't solve anything; action will._

 _But…_ my voice matched the tone of the place, _what can I do?_

 _Nothing, or maybe a lot if you really try. It all depends on what you do and say._

The sudden change of floor angle to horizontal snaps me into focus, and not a moment too soon or I would've collided against Umiko. I step back before she turns.

"I would give you a tour, but I already… _spent_ too much time thanks to you, sooo…" Her voice trails off as she looks at something behind me.

I turn; in front and slightly to the left is a four foot boulder with a curled Tepic on top – wearing a dark yellow scarf like a bandana, with a green plus sign on the center. And on the side is Krystel – most of her left arm covered in a white cloth, her neck covered by a dark-yellow band with fire designs coming from the bottom – sitting on the ground, legs crossed, with palms pressed against each other as her arms rest on her legs. The appendages on her head rise a few moments.

"Morning Alex. Hope you slept well. Greetings, Umiko. Your sister shouldn't take long to come."

"What!" Turning to Umiko, I see fear in her eyes. Stepping back a few times before looking at me. She hurries to my side, grabbing my hand in a tight grip, "We running! Now!"

"Wh-What?" She starts pulling me, but my unwillingness only moves us a few feet before-

"SIIIIIIISTEEEER!" It's impossible to mistake Aliss' voice. We stopped, not only by the sheer volume, but because there's a giant cloud of dust heading straight for us.

Umiko's grip tightened, and I closed my eyes so I don't see the pain coming. I hear the wind rush past me, with the small speckles of sand hitting my body. Once it settled down, I carefully opened my eyes. When they're not assaulted by sand, I open them fully to be greeted by a grinning Axew – pink bow behind her neck with horizontal hot-pink stripes.

What startles me is the dissipating wall of dust surrounding us. "Sup guys," the older dragon doesn't seem disturbed by it, and Umiko only looks irritated.

"Hi, Aliss," I wave and offer a smile.

Her grin only seems to widen in response, "So, what is my lovely sister doing-" She stops abruptly, her claws going to her mouth, "Oh. Dear. Arceus."

The sudden change in tone is worrisome, and Umiko seems to think the same, "A-Aliss?"

"Umiko, why didn't you tell me?"

"Aliss!" Her words either don't get to her, or Aliss is ignoring her.

"I didn't know that you…and Alex…" she presses her claws against her red cheeks as she gushes with the widest smile, "are an item!"

My face began heating up furiously. I know what that word meant, but not in the way she's implying it, yet, I'm feeling very flustered right now. Like if subconsciously I know the hinted meaning.

Turning my head to Umiko, I see her white fur managed to turn a dark red as her mouth hangs open.

Her head turns so our gazes meet, but it lasts about a second before she shifts her gaze downwards. I do the same, and there between us is our hands holding.

I look up to see her gaze on mine; we both let go and take a hasty step away from each other.

"Alex," Aliss' cheery smile isn't helping the heat in my face, "I just known you for a day, but as long as you treat my sister with respect, I will accept you into the family."

I brought my arms up and wave them frantically, "Nononono! Th-There's a misunderstanding. I-no! I-"

"ALISS!" Umiko's voice cuts above mine, "Stop right now or rumors will start spreading!"

She snickers and smiles innocently, "They have to start somewhere."

 _She's right about that,_ my subconscious adds in.

Umiko _tries_ putting up a face anger through her flushed face.

It soon becomes a one-sided bickering while the dragon merely laughs and comments occasionally.

 _Hey, Alex, I think it's better if you step away and hide in the background._

 _Y-Yeah, good idea._ I take step after step to the side until my leaf pressed against something hard.

My heart skipped a beat out of surprise before turning around. The embarrassment that nearly died out comes back as a blush, _Oh, just…just a rock._ Boulder to be more specific.

"It's funny watching them go like that *oink*." I blink. Gaze traveling up to see Huo's forelegs hanging lazily around the edge. A smile on his face as his gaze are on the two sisters.

I take some seconds to look back. It looks like those two won't stop anytime soon, "Shouldn't w-we stop them?" I asked uncertainly.

Huo scrunches his face briefly before saying, "Nah *oink* they do this like two times a week. Sometimes three. It's their thing."

"O-Okay…" If it's something common between the two, then I guess it's okay. "Um, Huo…I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you and Krystel doing here?"

He shifts forward so his head is also hanging idly, "Basil's orders *oink*. Keep an eye on the refugees." His smile falls, "But I don't know why we have to do it."

"For precaution," We turn our attention on Krystel. She hasn't changed her posture, "Emotions are ever-changing, and the Pokemon from Stonewall Village are facing their darkness as we speak. We don't wish to think about it, but it's possible for any of them to act on their emotions, and seek comfort in violent acts."

I shuddered, "But that won't happen. Right?"

"As I said, it's for precaution."

I bit my lower lip, not liking where this was going. Huo avoids my gaze when I look at him. His eyes narrowed in what I recognize as anger, before closing them and snorting a puff of flame out.

 _Hey, um, these Pokemon are sad because their home was taken away from them. What if…Dragonite is taken down, do you think-_

 _Before you go any further, Basil said that their village is something of an old battleground right now. If they do go back, that's no longer going to be their home._

I couldn't think another word as I felt a poke on my shoulder. I turned my head in that direction but find nothing. Another poke on my shoulder, but I see nobody that could've done it.

I began feeling unease, _Why does this feel familiar?_

 _How about we turn around._ My subconscious suggests.

I do just that, but I only see the one-sided bickering – Umiko looks considerably calmer.

A tug on my leaf has me let out a girlish *Eck*. Loud enough grab the sister's attention. I jump forward in fright and turn when I land.

Team Melody – Caroline the Maractus and Komori the Jigglypuff – are standing behind where I stood. Both barely suppressing the glee in their smile.

Komori flaps her arms in a childish manner, "Alex! You fell for it a second time! If you're not careful, there's gonna be ice next time."

The memory of Ice Beam still fresh, I gulp, "P-Please don't."

Caroline clasps her hands together, swaying her body which causes her long ears to wiggle, and the bag that's hanging loosely on her side, "Oh, don't worry about your pretty little head if it's ice, a sticky note saying hug me, or a drawn happy face made by a permanent marker." She separates her hands and raises one, and there clasped by her triangle fingers, is a pink marker.

I stare, wide-eyed. My tail curls instinctively so I can hug it close to my chest.

"Alright, enough you two." Aliss (thankfully) comes between us. "More importantly," her next words are laced with authority, "Is Team Melody ready to participate in the co-op mission with Team Kindred?"

Their playful aura banish as they salute him military style, "Yes, Mam!"

I see Aliss nod, but before she could get a word in, Caroline beats her.

"However, before proceeding, we would like to get one thing off our chests."

I admit to be confused, and turned to Umiko to see if she has a clue. She scratches the back of her head and mutters "What is it this time."

Returning my gaze back to them, they're already positioned in front of the path we took to get down. They're facing the crowd.

They look at each other before nodding. They're raise their arms, "POKEMON OF STONEWALL VILLAGE!" The sheer volume had me take a step back in surprise. I notice Umiko did the same, but there's no reaction from Aliss, Huo or Krystel.

Caroline continues; her voice strong, yet soft for those listening, "We're about to march to your home and kick Dragonite's **butt!** " Using Matrix Eye, I am able to spot the smallest details.

Not the skeptic look a Scyther was giving her. Not the glare from Leavanny, or the scuffs and mutters passed, but the first of life in Lombre's eyes as they widen so slightly.

Now Komori takes charge, "We're sad to say this won't fix your home, and we don't know if Dragonite made the place worse by now."

The bluntness makes me stare at her in shock. I feared how the villagers might react.

I became relieved and sad to see them return to their downhearted state.

Now it's back to Caroline, "But fear not." She turns, puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles in a volume greater than their earlier scream.

What comes next is the rumbling of dozens of footsteps left and right. Looking both directions, I see many Pokemon – Trevenant, Hitmonchan, Pidgeot, Milktank, and so many more it could just take minutes – holding a basket of berries or buckets with water spilling on the sides from the walking, or milk in Milktank's case.

Komori's voice fills the air, "Because here, in Ample Town, we treat everyone like a member of our family!" She turns, regarding the Pokemon on both sides, "Isn't that right!"

There is clapping, cheering, stomping for those with no hands, but all are doing the same thing: smiling. The infectious kind.

Turning to the ex-villagers, I took note of some already getting teary eyes – two wiping them away. The mother Leavanny was already salivating, but quickly wipes it off and looks at someone on the ground – presumably her kids, then gazes back at the Pokemon of Ample Town with new life in her eyes.

They begin approaching the refugees, carefully walking around them, floating about, or flying to a space with enough space. I could hear the build-up of a low festive chatter.

Looking at the two who caused this, they're smiling brightly at us, hands on their hips.

I gapped in awe, "Awesome."

Caroline jabs a finger in my direction, "Ya betcha we're awesome."

Her partner mimics the jabbing, "Yeah, so you should like totally join our-"

"That's enough you two." Their hands are grasped by a set of grayish claws, "Yes, that was awesome, but awesome isn't going to get us to their village unless we start walking. Like now."

Axew begins pulli-dragging the duo. As they pass me, Team Melody flash me a grin before continuing to whine in protests.

I turn to Umiko to see a perplexed on her faze as gazes at the Pokemon on the hill.

I giggle lightly, and tap her shoulder, then point the direction where Aliss and the other two went.

* * *

 **~Third POV~**

Alex follows after them, with Umiko, who panicked for a brief moment before dashing to catch up.

"Those two are strange *oink*." A smile graces his lips, "But they're fun." His ears perk at the sound of laughter from somewhere behind. Though…he would be lying if he said he isn't sad this his seniors are going to a dangerous expedition without him. This makes the temptation of disobeying Guildmaster's orders strong.

…But no. He's stronger than that. Basil is far more experienced than him, so she must have her reasons. Thus, he stares at their shrinking figures with a hint of regret in his eyes.

* * *

Alex and Umiko catch up with the trio, only because they stopped at the town's exit – two rows of trees construct a path to the outside word, their height reaching an astonishing four-floor building with the width to that of a common house.

They're not only greeted by the three female explorers, but Galen – wearing a green scarf – and Nabu the Marowak.

The elder turns to Pachirisu, "Some other time I can continue my exiting tale of the Lost War! For now, be off to your mission." He turns to regard us all, "And remember, stay sharp."

Even as he supports himself with his bone/cane, he quickly leaves the explorers to chat with themselves.

Caroline punches the air and keeps that pose, "Whose ready to kick Dragonite's butt to next week?"

Komori follows her example, "I am!"

Aliss flashes a predatory grin, "We're gonna do _more_ than but kicking." She curls her claws, glowing white for a brief moment.

Her husband walks to her side, and a comforting paw on her shoulder, "Yes, we will make Dragonite pay for his crimes." Only now he seems to notice the other two explorers.

He's surprised for a brief moment before offering a smile, "Are you here to see us off? That's a nice gesture."

Panic settles in Umiko's eyes, now realizing where she is, "Um, y-yes." Her eyes dart to the side for a moment, "The reason we came here-"

"Was to ask if we could join you." The silence is mixed with wide-eyes stares at the ex-human.

Next to him, Umiko expression slowly morphs into a glare, hands shaking in anger, "Do you know what you're asking-"

"You're in!" The sudden duo agreement nearly causes her fall. After regaining her balance, she turns to Team Melody with pleading eyes for them to explain themselves.

Instead of answer, they turn to Team Kindred. Caroline starts hopping as she cups her hands over her chest, "Let's travel back in a time when we were rookies. Taking a lot of missions every day, boosting up our confidence for when we take on that really dangerous mission. Only to discover how screwed and unprepared we were. We could ease these two noobs by taking them on this one."

Now Komori steps in, waving both arms frantically, "Please, pretty please, pretty please with a cherry on top."

The couple share a look. Galen is the first to speak his thoughts, "Alex already proved he's strong."

Aliss nods in agreement, "Sis could learn by watching."

"Alex could act as her bodyguard."

A tick mark grows on Umiko's forehead. What Galen just said is the equivalent of saying she's weakest of them all – including the newest member. This thought worsens her mood.

"It's decided!" Team Melody shout in unison; then point at the horizon on the path, "To adventure!" Before dashing/hopping.

Team Kindred smile at each other before following.

And last are the two noobs. Alex gestures at the exit, "Ladies first."

He says with a smile, but Umiko glares at him for a moment, then dashes in order to catch up. Alex lets out a sad sigh; his smile gone as he dashes as well.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I ask for reviews like every chapter, but let's face it, that's like my payment/motivation/communication with readers/criticism. And right now I need them to know how well (or bad) I pulled the scene with the villagers. This is the first time I try to use that tone in my writing - even in the first version of this story. So please, comment to your heart's content.**


	11. A Day of new Perspectives (Part 3)

**A/N: Hello everyone, Allen Vth(Fifth) is here, and my excuse for not updating sooner is school. Yes, school, so my updates will take longer as a result ;_;**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor will never. Only my OCs, and I use the OCs that were submitted to me, and their owners' names will be displayed at the end of the chapter if said OCs appeared in the chapter.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy**

* * *

I'm amazed by how well my body is taking an hour-long walk. Not sore, not even tired. I might be able to go to a four-hour jog and still be fine.

 _On the safe side, two hours._ My other-self comments, _Four hours will be pushing it, and then you will need to rest for around ten to twenty minutes._

 _Th-That little?_

 _Pokemon hold a lot more stamina than humans, so it shouldn't come off as a big surprise._

 _Hey um…are you sure this was a good idea?_

 _Hmm?_

I'm sure he doesn't need an explanation, he only wants me to 'man-up' and ask him directly, _Are you sure it was a good idea to come?_

 _No. Not really._

 _B-But, you suggested we do this._

 _I know,_ he states calmly. _We may be strong, but I doubt we could take down a strong Pokemon like Dragonite so soon, more-so on a one-on-one. That's why I want to see what this_ _ **Feral**_ _Pokemon is capable of. I want to get an idea of what we're facing._

 _So,_ I start with a sad tone, _we're using them to study our opponents._

 _If I'm being blunt, then yes, but keep in mind that these are experienced explorers. They might not act like it, but I bet they can handle their own against stronger opponents than that Butterfree._

 _Galen was defeated by Butterfree._

 _ **He**_ _was fighting the poison, and managed to walk and endure long enough for us to find him._

He…does have a point.

Focusing back on my surroundings, I and the other explorers are walking on a gray-rocky area, and alongside a massive rocky wall that's over seven-stories high!

During the entire way here, Caroline and Komori were bragging about the many ways they would take down Dragonite. Their favorite seems to be a combination of Wood Hammer and Rollout. Aliss kept reminding them to not attack the dragon on their own, or else she won't get any fun. Galen kept talking to Umiko and me about how his first exploration went: it ended in a near failure for trying to find a simple Pecha Berry at a low-level dungeon.

I smiled through the entire story. My subconscious mentioned that Galen only told us to make us feel better, and I don't mind; it did make me feel calmer.

"And here we are!" The yell from Team Melody snapped me from my reverie.

In front of us, the wall opens like a ravine, and the walls on the side look imposing by stature alone. My mind puts images of the walls suddenly growing fangs, and closing the moment I step in-I shake my head, getting rid of those thoughts.

"Alright everyone," Aliss – our undisputed leader – stands in front of the entrance, fists on her hips as she gives us all a critical eye. "Our mission officially starts when we enter, but before we do, I want to lay a few simple rules." Her eyes shift to Umiko and me, "I want both of you to stay behind us at all times. Your role in this mission is to watch and observe only. Understood?"

I see Umiko straightens her back, her short hand can only reach her cheek in mock-salute, "Yes, Mam."

I try following her example. As my hand made it halfway up, my vine came out to be set against my forehead. I hastily set my hand down, "Y-Yes, Mam."

She nods with a stern gaze, "Good." Then flashes a toothy smile, "Alex, as Umiko's boyfriend, you better keep her safe, or you and me are gonna have trouble." If my blushing alone wasn't bad enough, she winks.

"O-M-G, Alex," I'm pulled to the side, and grabbed firmly on my shoulder as Caroline leans down to look at me in the eye, "only a day and you have a girlfriend! And it's Umiko!" She gives a lopsided grin, "Congratulations on taming her. We all know she's got quite the temper, even on her good days."

I'm not blushing anymore, my face is practically on fire. I refrained from saying anything, because I can feel someone (probably Umiko) is giving me a glare.

I'm pulled from her grasp by the hand, now looking down to see a smiling Jigglypuff, "We'll celebrate your accomplishment _after_ we kick Dragonite's butt!" She begins pulling me to the entrance, "Now you get to watch how an awesome team handles a dungeon."

After a few steps, I look over my shoulder. Caroline is a step behind. Aliss is on the side, holding her claw against her mouth to hold her laughing. Galen has a paw on her shoulder to stop her from falling, though he does nothing to hold his laughing. Umiko is next to them, casting me a glare as her cheeks are turned red.

I turn my head to avoid her gaze, _I know helping save the worlds is difficult, but do I also have to deal with this?_ I add an embarrassed groan.

 _Look at it this way, you should enjoy special moments like this, because soon we will be walking into a warzone._

Mentally, I pause. He's…right. There will be no laughing or smiles in a battle. Any of them could get hurt, even me.

"Alex, you okay?" I blink. Komori is gazing at me curiously. Head slightly tilted and triangle ears slanted downwards.

I put up a genuine smile, "Of course. I was just…thinking."

That seems to content her, "Like a wise-Pokemon once said, don't worry your pretty little head. That Dragonite is gonna be running when we're done with him."

I blink, _Even when I try, I'm still transparent._

 _At least she cares._

 _Yeah…if it looks like they need help, I will definitely do whatever I can._

 _Now that's more like it._ With the waves of encouragement my other-self sends me, it fills me with determination!

We've been traveling through this dungeon for about twenty minutes. All rock types. Geodudes, Golems, including one Onix. Caroline made quick works of it, even posed on its fainted body for show. Which Aliss immediately reprimanded her. Umiko also took down a couple, with assistance from Aliss of course. Even I was allowed to fight against a Golem, took it down with one Energy Ball; the melody duo congratulated me on how easy I made it look, but it also made me earn a glare from Umiko.

 _Doesn't like being upstaged,_ my subconscious adds with humor in his tone.

We took some curves, sometimes turning left and right, but mostly straight.

Right now I'm in back of the group alongside Galen. Umiko in front of us, and the rest of the girls further ahead.

I look around us, and all I see are the imposing stone walls. I furrow my brows, _Stone…wall…stone..wall…stone-_

 _Yes, I get it! You figured out where the villagers got the name._

I let out a low chuckle.

"Mind sharing the joke?" I snap out of my thoughts to see Galen gazing back with a patient smile.

"I-It's not really a joke, more like… Stone-Wall." I ended lamely, and most likely grinning like an idiot too.

To my relief, he chuckles, "The Pokemon who lived here weren't thinking of a suitable name when fending off wild Pokemon."

My smile fell, "So Pokemon were already lived here?"

" _Wild_ Pokemon." He corrects me. Though I don't see difference even with an added title.

"But doesn't that still make it a…a…" _What's the word I'm looking for?_

 _A takeover._

 _Thanks,_ "A takeover?"

Galen shifts his eyes to the sky, "If the wild Pokemon could be reasoned with, then yes, but all they can do is fight, eat, walk, sleep. A cycle that's repeated perpetually for reasons we still don't comprehend. One of the reasons of how Mystery Dungeons got their title, the other are the strange pattern the Wild Pokemon have, regardless of the location, is that they travel a set perimeter to guard the end of the dungeon, and that's where Stonewall Village is located…Forgive me for rambling on facts you already knew. After all," he turns his head back to look at me, but really look at me, "being a former Wild, you already know more than I ever would about their behavior."

His eyes don't hold a thread of suspicion, nor did his voice, but I can't help but wither. I turn my head and rub my arm, "Y-Yeah, was…"

 _You know your behavior isn't helping your case._

 _I know! But it's…not easy for me._

 _I would know. I…was never the best at hiding how I felt._

 _But now you are?_

No answer, and I doubt I will get one. Which I suppose is good since I see the other four explorers stop. Galen sprints so he could stand next to his dragon.

I sigh in relief that our conversation has been dropped, at least for now.

After hurrying my pace to stop beside him, I freeze, my eyes wide in shock for the second time today.

Ahead of us are the remains of a wide-spaced village. A few meters ahead lies ashes, charred woods, and some pillars standing of what were huts – I could tell it was that because there's half of a hut still standing, it's other half appears smashed to pieces. Far off to the sides, there are big spots of scorched land, and more evidence of huts burned down in a similar manner.

Farther ahead, there's a tower of ice crocket on many angles with irregular spikes protruding all around it; its height almost reaches the trees' back at Ample Town.

My other-self ends the silence in my head, _Strange, Dragonite seems to have used only fire moves on this section of the village. Let's go, I need to see what else this Dragonite can do._

I felt my stomach turn at how calm he sounded. It helps that Aliss' voice works as a distraction.

"Alright everyone, this is how it's gonna run down. When we locate Dragonite, I want Team Melody to go on an aggressive frontal assault, so Dragonite's sole attention is focused on you two. Galen, I want you to get close so you can fire Thunder Wave, that will stop him long enough for me to use Dragon Rage. I know that won't do much damage, but it will be enough to stagger him. Komori, Carol, your next part is crucial; I want you both to use a combo attack, the strongest one you have. The attack has to cripple the dragon the enough time for Galen and me to pull off our own. Any questions?"

"Uh-huh," Caroline uses her sing-song voice, "What if he comes from the sky, or how about he suddenly appears behind us, like in the horror movies?"

I know this made the dragon pause, because it did the same to me.

"…We improvise." This makes me turn my head. She looks pensive, and taps a claw against her chin, "If we can't go with the entire plan, then the last three parts will have to do."

I can see Komori puff up her body; her face crunches in an angry/adorable pout, "Why do you and Galen get to do the finishing combo?"

"Because Bolt Cannon is super effective, but very hard to hit, so your own combo has to strike first."

At this, Jigglypuff deflates, but still holds her pout, "Fine."

We begin moving again. Aliss leading us while Umiko and I on the back. Only 'watch and learn' we were told.

We made a curve towards the left, to avoid the piles of what were once huts.

I felt apprehensive when approaching the scorched ground. I gulped before taking my first step on it.

Rough, but with a smooth texture, and there're crunching sounds when stepping on the remaining wood. Then there're the puff sounds after stepping on a small pile of ash. I feel chills crawling on my back, and the nauseating feeling builds up in my stomach.

 _Get a grip on yourself. I doubt we seen the worst of the damage._

I gulped, don't know if loud enough for Umiko, but I didn't check to see. My mind already conjuring images of the damages caused-

My blood ran cold. One leg handing on the air where floor should be; I didn't fall on the black smoldered crater because Umiko has a tight grip on my hand.

She yanks me back with more force than necessary, causing me to land roughly on my back.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Umiko yells with no short amount of anger, "There's no way you couldn't have seen that!"

"S-Sorry," I reply lamely before getting to my feet. There is some soreness, but I had already felt worse pain, so it's easy to ignore.

The crate I was about to fall into is very noticeable with its gray color contrasting against the darker one around it. It's about fifteen feet wide, and four feet deep. Its pieces are scattered as either chunks or the size of pebbles around it. I'm surprised I didn't step on any of them.

Umiko is stepping over one at the moment as she gives me a fierce glare. To the side, Galen, Carol and Komori are giving me a worried gaze. While Aliss has an unreadable expression; she's scanning the surroundings. Then talks in a neutral tone, "Let's continue moving."

The three give me a last worried glance before following her. Umiko starts moving after crossing her arms and letting out a resounding *huff*.

I sigh, more ashamed to myself than anything else. I follow their path around the rocks, and in seconds we're confronted by another scenery. The ground is no longer scorched. The huts on both sides have been smashed to rubble, but the odd part is that the wreckage has been pushed back in the direction where we came.

 _A flying move?_ My subconscious infers to himself, _If so, then it either covers a wide range or Dragonite has high control of his attacks._ A few more steps shows us something else.

Craters. Not the size like the first one, but noticeably deeper, like something punched through the ground before exploding, sending the rocks sprawled at random distances from the crater. It wasn't the only one.

Around a dozen craters are scattered in random spots. _Draco Meteor_ , my other-self concludes with confidence, _strong enough to break through the rocks while containing enough energy to explode._

I nodded. It sounded logical after all.

About a minute or so of – walking while avoiding falling down and stepping over chunks of rocks – we stop in a different section of the village: it _was_ for farming.

Just about a foot of a section survived, along with a single plant protruding, two Oran Berries at the top.

I took a few more seconds to admire the small survivor before inspecting the disaster around it. A few meters to its right, there's that crocket ice spire; up close, the jagged spikes coming out look sharper. Maybe the enough to-

I shove that grim thought away and focused at the rest of the destruction. Most of the leaves and soil have been burned black, and even from this angle, there's a large section on the side that has been carved out of the ground, and the proof is the rock debris lying at the end.

 _We already know he can use fire moves, but using it to engulf an entire harvest is different. Unless the fire simply spread, but then what about the section where the ground has been dug out?_

"From here on out, Alex and Umiko stay here." Aliss has positioned herself in front of our group; her expression stern and eyes sharp, "The rest of us proceed."

They began moving forward, leaving Umiko and me behind. I turned my gaze to her, and see worry in her eyes, with no sign of her previous anger.

 **~Third POV~**

 _Hey Alex._

 _Yes?_

 _Don't you something…off?_

Snivy furrows his brows, _What do you-_ His body turns rigid. There's a pressure in the air that's making itself known, and there's a sickening smell accompanying it.

He swallows the bile threatening to come up, _What…what is this?_ His tone fearful.

 _What do you mean?_

 _T-The smell! A-and, it's like the air is trying to crush me._

 _Oh that._ His other-self replies in a nonchalant tone, _I picked up on that the second we got here._

 _You did?! Then why didn't you tell me?_

 _Because I thought you knew. Anyways, what's important here is the pattern of destruction._

~X~

Galen keeps a keen eye on the enormous ice spire. He notes that it's been there since yesterday, yet, it gives no sign of melting soon, and he knows it takes considerable power to accomplish something like that. The electric squirrel was already aware of this by the sheer size, but it's more where it stands.

Fire evidently burned the ground, and has done permanent damage to the soil, but why was the spire created.

Let's not forget the horrid pressure in the air. His eyes narrow, and his expression darkens at the implications, _I'm aware of a handful that are able to exert their auras outside their bodies, but never this putrid stench. How twisted are the Ferals for their aura to turn bile?_

The crunching of dead plants is not bothering him; his eyes scan the surroundings, particularly the sky for a small speck.

~O~

 _I think this is what happened. Dragonite attacked the farmland first with a fire-based attack. However, and this is just speculation, a villager tried to fight back, which enticed Dragonite to take a more direct approach…with the strength to break even through the ground._

 _Um, why are you-_

 _Shh, I'm getting somewhere. After setting the farm ablaze, Dragonite used a great portion of its strength to create a towering ice-spire. Then used a powerful flying move twice, to turn the huts into two piles of rubble, and that's before those crates were formed. I'm drawing this conclusion since the wreckage from the craters where still around their respective sides, and let's not forget they were formed using Draco Meteor, it's the only move that makes sense. Afterwards, they set in fire the huts on the front, and judging from the scorched ground, it was to a wall of fire._

 _Are…you done?_

 _What? Don't you get it?_

 _I…don't understand_ , Alex's confusion sips into his expression.

 _Even you have to see that this doesn't make sense._

 _How so?_

 _Think for a second. The attack seems to be a little…organized?_

 _~X~_

As the four explorers kept advancing, they suddenly stop. They search around, but find nothing. Slowly and carefully, they separate, but not too far.

Aliss takes a sniff in the air, then grimaces, _Yuck. I'm glad little sis can't smell this._ Thankfully, that sniff was all she needed to know the smell is the strongest here. However, there is one problem, _Where is Feral Dragonite?_

To add more to her concern…they're being watched. She's quite certain the others feel the same thing (after spending years training together and going on missions, one learns a thing or two about the other explorers).

Her gaze shifts to the sky, then curls her claws, preparing for the incoming ambush, _I should order Umiko and Alex to stand farther away… No, it's better they stay close where I can help, than send them away and take longer to reach them._ She closes her eyes and sighs, _I shouldn't have let those two convince me to bring them._

~O~

 _S-Sorry. I still don't understand._

 _Fine._ Alex's other-self sighs with annoyance, _Think about the wild Pokemon we just fought. Unorganized attacks, movement relying on instinct as well on raw strength, but Dragonite doesn't follow those principles. Creating that spire requires practice and power, but more importantly, why bother on using different moves when fire was the most effective. It's like if Dragonite was trying to make a statement._

He doesn't continue, prompting Alex to ask _What kind of statement?_

 _The damage to the village speaks for itself._

Alex shudders, already dreading where the conversation is heading.

 _The Legendaries were more than certain They're in control those Ferals, so it's very possible They ordered Dragonite to invade here but to kill no-one. I hate to sound morbid, but with this level of destruction, someone had to die; it's the only explanation._

 _But why do it then? I-It doesn't make sense! Why take the home of innocent Pokemon?!_

 _If I knew all the answers we wouldn't be a step behind. ...Hey, what's that?_

An orb descends from the sky before crashing down on a bedding of death plants. The sudden noise caused the four explorers to turn at the source – directly between them.

They keep their arms raised, but confusion slowly becomes noticeable on their eyes. Then the blinding light has them cover them.

After the initial gasps of surprise, Komori is the first to yell, "Whose _bright_ idea was this?!"

Her partner retorts, "Even I know this isn't the time for puns!"

Regardless, once the light dies out, their eyes widen in shock as they see Colbats and Crobats behind their friends, but what's truly striking, are their crimson eyes.

Before anyone could get their bearings, a Crobat in each corner is surrounded in a purple haze, only for the same to happen to the explorers. The phantom energy surrounding the dual types banishes, but ones surrounding the explorers travel to the ground to form a circle of purple, and threads around their lower bodies. Mean Look is now tying them to the spot, preventing any escape until the Crobats responsible are knocked down.

However, the Ferals move fast in the air, changing position multiple times before the explorers could pinpoint the correct target, but before they're shaken out of their stupor, a similar thought crosses their minds: _They're intelligent?_

Alex and Umiko stare in horror at what occurred, and continue to do until the explorers start to fight back, despite their limited freedom.

Umiko grits her teeth, then draws her scalchop and unleashing a water blade from the top. She only runs a few meters before vines wrap around her waist, stopping her. A red glint flashes on her eyes as she turns to the source of her anger, "What the **hell** is wrong with you!?"

Instead of flinching, he looks at her with pleading eyes, "Umiko, please, just think, w-we can't-we can't just run in like that."

She swings her sword in anger, "And do **NOTHING!? MY SISTER NEEDS ME!** "

Shaking, he nods in agreement, tears surfacing on his eyes, "Y-Yes. She- _they_ need our help, bu-but w-we're o-only going t-to make it worse i-if we also ge-get caught in trouble."

Her eyes narrow dangerously, but she doesn't waste time on retorting and instead gazes back at the battle scene.

Despite being completely surrounded, they're keeping the Crobats away with their special attacks. Aliss uses Dragon Rage as a wall to explode Air Slash and Venoshock midway. Galen has sealed himself in a cage of moving electricity, not only holding the attacks back, but forcing the bats to fly back because of the random spikes surging out. Caroline is keeping close and long range fighters at bay with what seems an endless supply of Pin Missile, and Komori is handling her side pretty well with Psychic alone, even those trying to sneak on her blind side. They may be slightly separated, but they're managing to keep a defensive perimeter against the larger force.

The problem Umiko sees in this, are the dozen or so Crobats creeping about. Keeping a safe distance from the fight, and then replacing a fellow Crobat that is pushed too far back.

Anger ebbs away, and shame fills her features. Her sword arm hangs limply, "You…You're right." Resigning herself, she turns towards the only Pokemon that can help her, "Fine, we need a plan, so what-"

Her eyes turn wide in shock, and the grip on her scalchop shakes.

 **[10 seconds prior]**

 _I-I think she's calmer now._

 _Good. Can't have her making a bigger mess out of this._

They pause, then remain stock still as a look of horror crosses his features. They begin to sweat under the unnatural pressure, and when they notice the shock in Umiko's eyes, they're certain whoever is casting the huge shadow over them is responsible.

When they muster the enough courage together, they turn their head, and are greeted by a looming dark figure. They shudder, unable to do anything else as its presence overwhelms all senses.

When a cloud passes under the sun's rays, Dragonite's visage becomes clear. His face contorted in an image of pure rage, as his glare with it's bloody-dark glowing eyes strikes fear at their core.

Alex continues to stare, not reacting to Dragonite's low growl, or the white sparks surging around his right arm. It raises Ice Punch above his head, white sparks shooting violently around it. Still not enough to get a reaction from Snivy, but when it swings the attack down, they blink…after being yanked via their vines.

His punch fractures the ground, sending shards of rock a few feet high. Then electricity flows around the air, frantically moving about and instantly freezing everything it touches.

Cold mist fills the air, but it doesn't bother Dragonite as it pulls its arm free. Then raises from his crouched position to send a vivid glare at the young explorers.

Umiko's grip tightened on the vines, and she holds a brave front despite her body occasionally shuddering, "A-A-Alex…" She managed to stammer, "retract your vines. You're going to need them." But the ex-human is lying on his back, hands supporting his upper body up as he stares at the dragon with frozen horror. Umiko's anger flares the enough for her to raise her voice, "Alex. Get. Up!"

He blinks once more, awareness enters his eyes. It takes him two tries before pushing himself to his feet. He manages to retract his vines, but his other-self is the first to conjure a thought as he slows the world around them, _That…was something else entirely._

 _Y-Yeah... Wh-What do I do now?_ He ends with a defeated tone.

 _Go and fight it of course._

 _B-But I can't beat it! Even if Umiko helps me!_

 _Yes. I have little doubt he will defeat you both, but that's why I'm here._ When time resumes to normal, Alex feels a tugging on his body. His arms clench into fists, though he feels a presence around them prompted him to do it, _My job will always be to guide you, so try to have more faith in yourself, because you're not the only one that's going to get hurt if you lose._

Alex was about to ask who, but is reminded as Umiko fires an Ice Beam.

Dragonite's response at the fast-approaching attack is raising an arm to intercept. An explosion of wide smoke soon follows, and when it spreads away, it revealed its entire hand to be incased in ice. Umiko could only smirk for a moment before Dragonite clenches his fist, shattering the ice into insignificant pieces.

 _Lend me your mouth for a minute,_ "Umiko, use Ice Beam again."

She raises an eyebrow and sends him a side glare, "Why would I-"

He bends his body forward, preparing to run, "Please, just trust me." He dashed, not at full speed for her attack to pass him.

She bares her teeth, but still stretches an arm forward. A white sphere forms from her hand before firing off her attack. It shoots past Alex who's covered half the distance.

Dragonite moves his right arm to the left, then swings it to shatter the attack with ease. When the smoke dispersed, its eyes widened slightly. Snivy was nowhere to be seen. Its gaze shifts to the farthest left, as if trying to look behind.

It bends his head forward, dodging an Iron Tail and leaving Alex spinning forward from the momentum he carried.

 _N-Now what do we do?_

 _We wait._

As he spins, he uses Matrix Eye when facing the Dragon.

At the first spin, Dragonite is sending a vengeful glare at him, making him shudder internally. At the second, his mouth is opened, a burning inferno growing in it. His other-self prompting him to start Ariel Ace while keeping Iron Tail active.

Before facing him at the third, Alex already feels a drastic change in the air. When he faces the Feral, the heat of a blazing kanji symbol (Dai) is already making him sweat, and it's only closed a third of the distance.

 _Now!_

A powerful gusts surrounds him; he uses it to push himself back on the ground, and sprint to a near blur.

He passes below the attack, wincing for a brief moment before striking Dragonite's leg with Iron Tail. Causing the dragon to fall to one knee and bare its teeth in anger.

Umiko sidesteps the attack, her eyes wide in amazement at Alex's actions.

Fire Blast continues it course, and before long, one of the bats noticed it coming before *squeezing* in fright. Giving the others a chance to dodge. Galen and Komori ducked underneath it.

Pachirisu grimaces, and not because his tail caught on fire – a quick swing to the ground fixed that problem – "Aliss, Dragonite is-"

"I KNOW!" The small dragon snaps, then fires another wall of Dragon Rage at the Ferals, but even as she gets most of them again, they just don't fall down. Adding more to her frustration. "Carol, is it almost done?"

"Almost done," Maractus is holding one arm – a white light charging at the top – close to her chest, while the other keeps firing Pin Missile repeatedly.

At this point, Dragonite rose at full height, then turns to glare down at the Snivy only meters away.

Alex and his other-self used this time to come up with a… _plan_ – despite said plan consisting of an idea and buying more time to create an actual plan.

"Umiko!" He shouts loud enough for her to hear, "Whatever you do, don't attack until I tell you to!"

His poor choice of words however, have an immediate negative effect. Her irises flash red as she narrows her gaze, "Who does he think he is? Ordering me around like that." She raises both arms this time, creating an Ice Beam between them, but unlike before, it grows twice its size before firing.

One moment, Dragonite's back is facing her, the next, he's completely turned and breathing out Flamethrower. Umiko's attack never stood a chance, and she realizes it a moment too soon.

She jumps desperately to the side. Using her arms to protect herself from the fall as her previous spot is lit into a volatile ball of flame.

Even as Dragonite stops, the flames recede to a size that can engulf a teenage human.

Three Energy Balls explode against his back, but have no apparent effect. The Feral turns; Snivy is still in the same spot, but now four Energy Balls re hovering around him.

With small amounts of hesitation, he flicks his wrist, sending all of his attacks. Connecting on his chest, shoulder, arm and on his lower rib, but much like before, it has no result.

Alex takes a step back, _D-Do you think that got its attention?_

It take a step that cracks the ground around it, then another, before spreading its wing, and flaps with the strength to spread a small gust, and for his form to be above Alex, Ice Punch pulled back, ready to strike.

 _YES!_

His body moves on instinct, jumping back to a fist that pierces through the ground. However, on mid-arc, a slight movement from Dragonite prompts him to use matrix Eye.

He's able to witness the Feral slowly bringing his head up, and the flames already spewing from his mouth.

Before Alex could panic, his other-self interjects, _The distance is too short to pull the same move, but maybe-_

Alex feels a togging on his hands, energy polling around them while moving them to face the air.

Flamethrower is soon unleashed, making the air unbearably dry, but he manages to launch an Energy Ball not a moment later, sending him to the ground.

In real time, Alex holds his breath as he lands firmly on his feet before dashing to his right. He skids to a stop as the attack dies out.

Dragonite flaps its wings again, yanking its fist from the ground, already ready with another Ice Punch.

Time slows down for Snivy, _Wh-What do I-_

 _Don't panic! Remember your fight against Butterfree. If you don't have time to think of a plan, then relax your mind and let instinct take over._

 _I-I don't think I can do it right now._

 _Here. Let me help you._

All too sudden, his fears and worries are nonexistent. A void of quiet and peace fills his mind, and the light in his eyes dulls.

He lets time resume to normal; that is until Dragonite's form is about to be upon him. Time moves slower, but energy already begins gathering in his leaf as he shifts one leg back, readying himself to swing.

In a span of two seconds, Iron Tail connects against the side of Dragonite's attack, shifting it to the ground next to him as he jumps, and with the momentum from his swing, he makes one revolution before connecting with the back of the Feral's head.

Knocking Dragonite to the ground, but it reacts fast enough to plant his other hand firmly on the ground, stopping his face from connecting with the ground.

It can only let out a snarl before Alex lands on his back, Energy Ball – sparks surrounding it and glowing brighter than usual – in hand. He jumps, and throws his attack at Dragonite's wing.

The explosion is a mixture of an animalistic growl, black smoke, and a shockwave that aids in Alex's retreat.

Landing at a relative safe distance, Alex stares at Dragonite's kneeling form with a vacant look. When the dust clears, he sees multiple tears on the skin, and where it connects with its back, blood starts dripping out, but despite the shreds on its sensitive nerves, Dragonite pulls its arm free, flaps its good wing once, surrounding its entire body in a series of wild gusts.

Alex stretches both his arms forward, palms glowing bright green.

Dragonite roars in fury as it turns and flaps its wing once more, unleashing a mighty Hurricane. It tears the ground, and trapping the debris in its whirlwind; its howling roar is joined by shattering earth as transparent green shield impedes its advance.

Seconds pass with Dragonite trying to force through the attack, but Protect holds steady.

Hurricane drowns in all sound, but Alex's sharp eyes catch site of someone far behind Dragonite. Panic overtakes his eyes, and his voice reflects it, "Don't do it!"

It falls on deaf ears, Umiko unleashes Ice Beam – the attack radiating icy blue and white sparks.

Dragonite was too focused on overpowering his opponent's defense, that the tundra exploding all over his back draws a pained gasp from him. The force pushes him forward, nearly stumbling to the ground, but holds steady as it grits his teeth in a snarl.

Blue flames lick his feet before engulfing him the next moment. The flames burst outward, expanding, three darker spots forming on the front – two into narrow slit-like eyes, and the third widening with the shapes of fangs forming.

The inferno creature turns, then launches itself forward. Flame wings sprout from the side before the fire moves erratically. The pseudo-fire dragon flies towards the Sea Otter at a frightening rate. The enough to petrify Umiko, who's holding Razor Shell in a shaking grip.

Close behind one of Dragon Rush's wings, Alex is keeping up with the aid of Aerial Ace. The world slows for him, and his subconscious relies information, _The moment we see an opening, we take it! I'm sure we will be fast enough to-_

In a beat, their eyes widen, lethargy takes over, and their senses dull as a scary feel of detachment takes over their bodies.

During the last seconds of Matrix Eye working, Alex can only conjure a few thoughts, _This…is worse the second time._

Feeling the effects of constant use of his ability, he drops face first to the ground, and then painfully rolls as his momentum carries him around ten meters. Stopping with the side of his face on the ground. Scratches are spread over his body, and a trail of blood moves across his forehead.

Umiko raises her water blade to defend. Obviously, she tried retreating or using another move evade, but her feet are unresponsive, and fear clouds her mind, unable to summon any attack other than the one she learned at hatching.

A scream rises in her throat; eyes quiver as her vision narrows onto the approaching monster. Her mouth opens wide, but is cut before it starts.

She watches as Dragon Rush halts-no, it crashes onto something. Whatever it is, it's diminutive compared to the flames it's enduring, yet, it's enduring. As the flames dissipate, she can only gasp in surprise, realizing _who_ intercepted the attack.

* * *

 **A/N: From now on, I will like to try something different. I included a very obvious key-word reference – should be if you played or watched gameplay of recent indie games. If you find it, you get a cookie, and with that cookie, you get to choose which other of the organization members will appear with the other one I already have planned – so it's going to be two organization members, one picked by me and the other by you, the reader, appearing in a future chapter.**

 **You can also get a cookie if you figure out** _ **who**_ **was it that intercepted the attack.**

 **And before leaving, please leave a review. They're my source of motivation to continue writing, and any criticism is always welcomed – I'm a grown man after all :D**


	12. A Day of New Perspectives (Part 4)

"Caroline!" Aliss yells one again after breathing another Dragon Rage, and despite having used it multiple times, she's only broken a sweat.

"Almost-done!" A smile grazes the Cactus Pokemon. The hand she's held close to her chest is now lit white with sparks surging rapidly.

"Down!" The dragon warns before taking a quick breath, then unleashing the longest Dragon Rage so far. She spins around, creating a flaming blue wall that forces the flying Ferals to fly back and unleash their special attacks. The explosions pushed them back, only temporarily.

The other explorers duck the lowest they can go – Caroline barely managed because of her physiology. When the fire passed, she straightened with a determination in her eyes, "Lights Parade!"

She stretches her arms to the sky, and from the charged Pin Missile comes dozens of arrows of energy stacked together.

Komoriuta scrunches her face in concentration, her eyes flash cyan before closing them. Her body is surrounded in a cyan glow, and so does the arrows her friend and partner summoned.

This wouldn't be normally possible, nor able to control over the hundreds of arrows Carol summoned, but they aren't BFFs for nothing, or one of the guild's senior explorers for nothing.

Her mind lights up with the images of her friend's familiar energy. The singer converges the first wave into a sphere. It grows as more energy arrows keep adding to its size. A second past before the layer flares like a beacon. Shrouding the explorers and the Ferals in a harsh white light.

All closed their eyes, but only the explorers are safe from what's coming. Under the cover of the light, hundreds of white needles are shots. Powered by Komori's Psychic, none of the Ferals stood a chance at escaping even if they could see.

They're pelted into the ground by wave after wave. Layers of earth shattering as if made of paper. Cries of pain are heard the following seconds, but stop as Light Parade is no longer fueled.

Flash ends, and the explorers open their eyes to witness the ground around them has sunken about ten feet. Crobat and Golbats litter the sunken floor, all fainted.

"Yeah!" Caroline hops – Mean Look only letting her leave the ground a few centimeters – in celebration while pumping her hands in the air, "That's how you do it!"

Komori joined in, "We did it! We did it!

The mist around their feet dissipate. Getting them to let out a sigh of relieve, but they don't relax.

Aliss shouts why, "No more distractions! We're taking Dragonite down now!"

"I'm afraid to correct you," the explorers are stunt momentarily, their eyes turn in the direction they were about to head, and are further surprised at _what_ they see, "but none of you are allowed to proceed until Dragonite has ceased fighting."

* * *

The air around Umiko became noticeably warmer due to Dragonite's blue flames, but not unbearable that she would be coughing from the heat.

Once Dragon Rush disperses, the Feral lands on his feet, soon followed by a set of black stumps on the front, and a set of orange ones as the hind-legs. The red sphere on his tail bounces from the landing, the dark yellow scarf around his forehead stops shining – Cover Band already done its job – and the transparent green shield on front cracks into dust from use.

Both Dragonite and Umiko are bewildered from the sudden appearance of Tepig. Though the dragon only has another second before Flamethrower engulfs him. He's pushed back several meters before stomping his foot, cracking the earth and stopping the force.

His body is engulfed in raging blue fire, before lighting stronger, scattering Flamethrower with its power. Dragon Rush dies out, and what's left is a livid Dragonite, panting out fire as its fists clench and shake with unyielding fury.

Umiko can only blink as her brain still process the last minute. She felt how her life was about to end, yet, she's still alive, and unexpectedly by Huo.

Her mouth opens, but no words come out. After a couple of tries, she can finally muster, "T-Thanks…Huo-"

"Why did you do it?" His voice may be even, but the edge in his voice causes Umiko to flinch.

"What…?" is her immediate response; her mind only becoming more confused.

He stomps the ground, and breathes out flares from his snout, "Why did you put yourself in danger! *Oink-Oink-Oink-Oink*" Umiko recoils from his outburst, and already aware he's losing his temper from the increasing amount of *Oinks*. "*Oink-Oink* You almost got killed *Oink-Oink* That was reckless *Oink-Oink* That's not how an explorer should act! *Oink-Oink-Oink-Oink*"

Umiko stares dumbly; her arms hang limply on her sides as her mind works once again for a proper response.

Dragonite, having worked through his anger, pulls his leg free. Blue fire lights at random places over his body, but they stop as he hears a grunt behind him. He looks over his shoulder, and a few meters away, a defenseless Snivy is on his knees, arms holding his upper body up, head bend down and eyelids struggling to opening.

The Feral turns, fist covered in white as blueish sparks as he leaps with a burst from his good wing.

Huo's eyes widen in shock, before narrowing the next moment, "Defense Curl!" A green shell forms on his body, and like before when he defended for Umiko, his Cover Band glows.

Dragonite swings, and Tepig's body becomes a blur. A white light stinks in the Feral's eye, and his attack collides mid-swing, sending off sparks as he tries to push down but fails. His attack and the light fades away.

He retreats his fist while the new source of his anger lands on the ground. Ice shards start to grow around Tepig's body, but they start melting off when a red-burning aura ignites surrounds him.

Sensing the oncoming attack, Dragonite leaps back, strong gusts of wind enveloping his good wing.

Hurricane and Flamethrower are unleashed, and both meet, mixing together the discord of burning air and raging gusts.

Despite fire being fed by the wind, its power pushes the fire move back gradually. Huo notices this, and tries to will his inner fire to burn stronger. It fails, and Hurricane has pushed more than halfway.

It's only when he hears the pained grunts from his fallen comrade, does his Blaze ability flares even brighter. His flames dance more wildly; Flamethrower not only gains ground, but pushes Hurricane at a pace it seems like the move is fusing with the fire.

Dragonite's eyes widen in disbelief before he's overtaken by a fiery tornado. This time, he's pushed off his feet and thrown far into the pile of wooden wreckage. It rapidly ignites, and Flamethrower dwindles out of existence, leaving behind a scorching path.

*Pant. Pant. Pant* Huo pants heavily, eyes not leaving the makeshift bonfire, "Hey, Alex, *Pant* can you get up *Pant*."

Snivy is still fighting with his eyes, but just gotten their eyelids to lift slightly, "…Thirty seconds. Give me about thirty seconds and I can fight again."

"Got it!" Having regained his breath, Huo blows a stream of fire through his snout, feeling his inner fire burn fiercer.

The pile of burning wood explodes outwards. In its place, Dragonite stands with a few scorch marks covering his body, eyes glowing dark-red as the blue aura in his fist turns the same color.

Huo jumps, then surrounds himself in Flame Wheel and speeds off at landing. The Feral clenches his fist, the red energy grows and moves erratically, as if sensing its new pray. He pulls his arm back and swings, launching a bloody-colored sphere at Tepig's way.

The distance closed in a heartbeat; fire grazes the dragon attack, and that's because Huo tilted his move to the left, narrowly dodging. However, he could still feel the explosion that not only shock the earth, but shot debris into the air.

Even after the display of raw strength, Huo keeps advancing.

The Feral's three claws glow dark-red before extending outwards; with an appearance haunting glow that promises death, and an edge that looks like it can cut through anything.

The dragon swings, a straight shot at his target, but Tepig jumps, passing above the attack and striking Dragonite's face thanks to his superior speed.

After bouncing off, Flame Wheel dissipates, but he doesn't get a moment of respite. Out of sheer reflex, a transparent green shield materializes in front of him. Blocking a three-set of bloody claws, creating an ear-cringing sound of metal-against-metal. Both moves crack and fade away.

Huo lands, and Dragonite is about to swing Dragon Claw again. The fire type's eyes widen, his body flashes white before the attack struck. It passes clean through his body, but Dragonite can't admire his work as Tepig's body vanishes as a ghost. His mouth parts into a snarl.

He checks his sides, and what he finds, makes him growl. Afterimages of Tepig have him surrounded; all give him a sharp glare before jumping, enveloping their bodies in flames before accelerating upon landing.

Lightning starts running around Dragonite's body, but it's bright yellow color switches to a dark-red. It shoots into the sky, but Thunder falls at a faster rate, and it collides with the Feral's raised Ice Punch.

Thunder splits, but still travels at the same speed. The air is soon covered in a frigid white fog. Seconds pass before Dragonite's shadow becomes visible. When parts of it part away, the ground underneath is revealed to be covered by around eight inches of thick ice. After the fog is cleared in the next seconds, Dragonite is standing on the only patch of clear ground, and he's unbothered by the sudden drop in temperature.

He looks around before finding the fire pig on the far right.

Huo is standing only meters away from the ice radius, but even his quick speed didn't spare him completely, as his body is more coated in ice than the first time. His breath visible with every pant he makes.

Dragonite turns to him fully, then raises an arm to shoulder level, creating another Dragon Sphere.

Huo looks off to the side once, then blows another stream of fire, thawing the ice on his body. "Curse!" A phantasmal purple mist engulfs him; he feels a spiritual weight. His speed might've slowed, but the strength and defense it offers compensates for it.

He jumps to the left, dodging the attack which is followed by a resounding explosion. Huo's body is already engulfed in Flame Wheel before touching ground. So he sprints on that side, behind him, Dragon Sphere after Dragon Sphere explode on his trail.

They stop for a moment. Then Huo is forced to swerve to the side, dodging another attack that would've been a direct hit otherwise.

*Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom*

Then makes a u-turn, heading back to the Feral while continuously dodging attacks. Dragonite snarls, he stops firing and flames – mostly red with dark spots – surround his arm as a sort of armor. He pulls his arm back, ready to strike down Tepig in one hit.

Huo, fast approaching the Dragonite, is also forced to jump or be slowed by the layers of ice covering the ground. But the Feral merely gets ready. No hesitation, and carries a satisfactory glint in his eyes for what he's about to-

Alex, spinning to increase his momentum, strikes the back of the Feral's head with Iron Tail. Breaking the focus out of his attack, while Alex lands and skids on the ice, using his tails to puncture into the ice and skid to a stop.

This makes Huo's follow-up attack push Dragonite to one knee. Then bounces off to skid on the ice, coming to a stop as his heated body defrosts it to a trail of water.

And just like that, silence takes over the battlefield. The two explorers watch over the Feral for any sudden action, but Dragonite has yet to move.

The thought of attacking has crossed their minds, but from what they seen, the Feral is anything but defenseless.

Then they tense as the dragon raises with his head bowed. Red sparks travel from his shoulders to his arms, and two Dragon Pulses appear. It whips his head up, so Alex can see crimson in his eyes glowing darkly. He swings his arms high above him, stopping close to each other, and merges his two attacks haphazardly. Lightning travels around the encased ground, breaking through the ice and forcing both explorers to jump further back.

This is when Dragonite hurls the sphere to the ground, but instead of exploding, it scatters as a red burst of energy. Ripping apart the ice along with the earth, and pushing them along with the force that's tearing through everything in its path.

Both explorers jump back to create some distance, and to create a green shield in front of them. When the destructive force collides onto their Protects, it holds and shields them from the damage, but the tremors and splintering earth threatens to topple them and lose their focus. Yet, they hold, their shields cracking into dusts.

After the red-stream of energy past, respite was not an action for Alex. His eyes widened to their fullest as time came to a complete stop for him. Dragonite now stood in front of him. His Ice Punch raised and ready to strike. His eyes narrowed with an unmoving glow around them.

Time began to slowly move as his body moves. When time flows normally again, Dragonite's attack come down in a flash. It pierces the ground with ease, and instantly freezes the surrounding ground in a thin layer of ice.

Alex's jump had taking him a meter above the ground. Teeth greeted and eyes wide in shock. Noticing the most subtle of changes on the other arm, time slows for him. Dragon Claw forms in mere moments, but Alex draws out Vine Whip, then stretches it as the dragon takes a swing, and angles them so the buds push against the back of Dragon Claw. This pushes his body slightly higher.

The grass type also curls his legs to his body and his tail along his back. Narrowly dodging the attack. The second set of Dragon Claws is already fast approaching. For this one, Alex extends a hand and forms an Energy Ball before it lands.

The explosion pushes Alex the enough to avoid the attack. Before completely retreating Vine Whip, Matrix Eye picks up the sight of Dragonite inhaling. Panic slowly fills his eyes as he lands. Wind just manifesting around him.

He leaps back the farthest he can, clearing over ten meters, but when Aerial Ace comes to effect, the wind carries him over twenty meters easily, and soon passing thirty.

However, Dragonite's Flamethrower cuts most of the distance in a moment, if it weren't for his ability, he would've been struck instead pulling himself back on the ground. He's also forced to dash to the side. When he stops, he's already sweating from the intense heat he's been under.

After the flames die out, the Feral brandishes two Dragon Claws. Alex bites his lower lip nervously, but then narrows his eyes, dashes forward and readies Iron Tail.

Dragonite raises one arm, but then hears the increasing sound of rock crumbling.

He turns around and swing one attack. It collides and shrieks – similar to metal to ground – against a wheel composed of white energy.

They're at a standstill for a second, before Rollout is violently pushed away, shattering and having Huo bounce off the ground once before correcting himself and sliding to a stop.

Dragonite attention quickly shifts as he turns with a swing from his other arm.

Alex jumps not a moment too soon. Body tilted to the side before spinning as wind surges around him. The added speed makes Iron Tail look like a silver disk, and the rest of his body a blur of green and yellow. His attack makes contact with the top of Dragon Claw, throwing with the strength to crush against the ground, and forcing the Feral's upper body to lower, the enough so Iron Tail strikes the top of his head. Much like arm, is send crashing onto the ground, creating cracks and a dent with the shape of Dragonite's jaw.

After the attack, Alex continues on his path, but the wind stops and lands with ease.

Huo quickly dashes to his side, panting heavily as his injuries are catching up to him.

Alex notices this, panic and concern fills his features, "Huo, a-are you okay?"

He nods, too short and too fast before saying "Yes, I'm fine. I can still fight."

To which Snivy's eyes shift from Huo, to Dragonite's rising form, then back to Huo. He sighs in defeat, aware he can't beat him the Feral on his own, "Alright, just…be careful."

He nods, but eyes never leaving the dragon, and makes the first move with Flame Wheel. Followed by Alex with Iron Tail.

When Dragonite risen to his full height, he bends his head back to look at the sky, scarlet eyes shining with power.

Red flames surround his body before skeletal flame wings burst out, and in one flap, he's soaring through the sky at unmatched speed.

The two explorers reach where he was a moment ago. They cancel their attacks and stop, looking up, they manage to see a small blue dot, but they see it turn it as it continues to shrink.

Huo stern eyes falter to show confusion in them, but Alex's eyes drift-off for a moment before widening, "Run!" He dashes to the side and Huo follows him from behind.

"Why do we run? *Oink*" Huo finally asks after they stop and turn to face where they started.

"Because he's going to dive bomb us!" _Are you sure he's going to do that?_

 _Yes, I'm sure! I used this trick a few times when I needed to finish a battle._

The implications of such an act slowly dawns on him, _But wouldn't that hurt?_

 _Yes,_ it's his subconscious curt reply.

However, he didn't get a chance to further question him.

"Get ready! He's coming!" And Huo was right, the red spot in the sky is approaching faster than it was disappearing.

He gulps, but otherwise determined to make a stand. _Alright, repeat after me._

"Huo, I'm going to use Protect. Just try to support me so the vibrations don't knock me down."

The fire type furrows his brows, "Hey, I can also use-"

He's interrupted by a guttural roar, shaking the earth, and also the bones of the young explorers, but that's all it does to them.

Alex raises both arms, and the green dome appears a moment later. A second before the imminent collision, Matrix Eye slows Dragon Rush's approach, so he sees the haunting darkness on its eyes and mouth. The long wicked smile is only made worse by the long-crocket black fangs, and the scarlet flames dance even now, giving it a demonic presence.

In real time, he earth violently shock, and if Alex didn't know better, he would've thought it was an earthquake. Fissures formed all throughout the earth. Plates were pushed upward or thrown out of the ground.

The ground under the dome didn't fare any better. One of Alex's leg sinks in a fissure, and he's pushed backwards as the chunk of rock he's on is flunk backwards.

Slowing time isn't going to help, and that's because his feet left the boulder, and his back crashed onto the ground too soon to do anything. The only thing he could do is watch with stricken eyes at the falling boulder. He turns his head away and closes his eyes, anticipating what may be a death experience…but it never comes.

He dares to open an eye, and is surprised to see what saved him.

"Hey, Alex, you okay over there?" Huo is starting to sweat, a pained look on his face, but otherwise holds a grin because of his accomplishment. "Say something. *Oink* I can't look away right now." The Protect he's holding up is small due to the small time he had, covering two feet around, but otherwise still holds.

Snivy takes note that the quakes are still there, but not as strong as the initial one, and that outside the dome is engulfed completely by flames.

When the dome quivers, Huo's drops to one knee. He bites down on his lower lip to fight the pain. Alex responds by extending one arm, and the light on the dome intensifies. It expands, quivering as it pushes Dragon Rush back, and succeeding.

It grows beyond a meter, before the flames above die out, and without the presence of an attack, Protect fades away.

They take the next seconds as valuable respite. Slowly getting back to their feet. The field of scarlet flames around them are not hot despite their appearance, and are quickly dying out.

The grass snake goes to stand next to Huo. Both searching around the Feral, but so far are-

They both gasp for air as they're grabbed from behind with force that nearly cracks their bones.

Dragonite raises the struggling explorers up. The glare in his eyes show no satisfaction as he applies more pressure.

They don't scream, managing to hold the pain in, but that's all gone as the sound of a cracked rib comes from each of them.

Their scream is cut short when an Ice Beam impact Dragonite's back. Its effectiveness drove enough pain to cause Snivy and Huo to be dropped on the ground. With their bodies shaking in pain, they quickly turned on their good side to alleviate the pressure on their broken ribs.

Thankfully, Dragonite's attention is not on them. Unfortunately, Umiko is soon going to face the Feral's wrath, but in the very least she succeeded in saving her…comrades? Could she call them friends? She's known Huo for a while, but never developed that type of bond with him, and Alex…she's not going to touch that topic.

Scarlet flames surround Dragonite briefly to shatter the ice on his back. He looks over his shoulder with a penetrating glare.

Umiko might be at a distance deemed 'safe' for evading and defensive purposes, but she still raises Razor Shell in a quivering grip, and her stance shakes as she prepares for whatever Dragonite throws at her.

Red flames surround his arm, but then travel towards his hand and around the scarlet claws. Dancing erratically while keeping the shape of Dragon Claw visible. With only one wing, a single flap shoots him at a speed that carries a gale of its own.

Umiko holds Razor Shell up to defend. The blade glowing brighter to hopefully fight against Dragonite's attack. Fear grips her heart, and a heavy cold over her body as the beast is upon her.

A projectile cuts through the air and explodes on Dragonite's back. The draconic power behind it cuts deeply, making him gasp in pain and lose focus on his attack.

As for Umiko, she only had a second to process as the Dragon that was going to cut her down, is now about to fall on her and crush her with his weight.

Only to be curled in something soft and pulled out of harm's way. A moment later is when they stop, and Umiko's mind catches up with what's happening.

Feral is now around fifteen meters away, which means whoever saved her has incredible speed.

She looks down on her waist. A humanoid paw is curled around her. Black from the hand to wrist, a white spike protruding from the back, and the rest of the arm being a clean navy blue.

"You're quite fortunate my partner followed you."

That voice causes Umiko to jolt, of everyone to come to her rescue, that explorer was the least she had expected. So she twists her head to see the face of her savor is-"Krystel!?"

The explorer is wearing her usual white cloth around most of her left arm, followed by fiery designed power band on her neck. She gives the young explorer a reassuring smile, "This isn't the time to be surprised. There's a battle that needs to be won."

Umiko can only stare dumbfounded, still not over her initial surprised.

Krystel's smile fades as looks over Alex and Huo. They gotten to their feet, though posture shaking, and favoring one side as they stand.

A white light shimmers around her body. Using Extreme Speed, she reappears before them at speeds that leaves the world spinning in Umiko's eyes, and setting her town doesn't help. It's worse as she has to avoid the wide cracks…and that boulder she was about to crash against before turning the other way.

Krystel raises an arm towards the two who haven't noticed her presence, "Heal Pulse."

A pink wave emitted from her arm, and it gently coated the two. Seeping warm energy into them. Getting rid of their exhaustion and fixing their injuries.

At first, their young explorers are confused, but now their minds are cleared from the main source of pain.

"Alex, Huo." Her voice gets them to turn, their eyes widened at seeing her, but now isn't the time for explanations, "Stay focused, Dragonite is far from being defeated." She turns to set a hardened glare at the rising Dragon.

His back is turned to them, but scarlet flames start igniting on his body, before he's covered fully in wild flames. The figure of the dragon changed with flames as spikes around his tail. Claws sharpened and lengthened. His body appearing bigger and bulkier, and adding up to an unnatural beast than a Pokemon.

The Feral turns his head, and the eye glaring back is glowing scarlet. The pupil dilated to that of a true dragon.

* * *

 **A/N: So, go ahead and raise your hands if you saw this one coming. Not sure how well I foreshadowed this one, but I did my best at the time.**

 **Just want to apologize for the late update, but school has been killing me lately, so I hope you all forgive me. Not entirely sure when the other chapter will be coming up, but I will try my best.**

 **On a more happier note, what did you all think of the fight. I tried to make it rather fast action, but I don't know how well I pulled it off, so that's were you all come in. Please leave a comment if there were any problems in the fight scene. On what I should focus on more and what were the strong points. It would all be really helpful. Thank you all once again for reading this, until next time.**


	13. A Day of new Perspectives (Final Part)

Umiko isn't really certain of many things right now. Things started going downhill ever since her sister and the other senior explorers were ambushed, and by Ferals no less. Then Dragonite showed up and she had to confront him with…the new recruit. Who so happened to be better at fighting than her. Not just better, but fights at the level of a Senior.

She should be glad to have someone like him when confronting the Feral, yet, she feels bitter knowing a total stranger, one that blatantly lied about his origins to bot, is already a better fighter despite her training years for this and have little to show.

Then Huo showed out of nowhere and outright scolded her, but...if she's honest with herself, she deserved it. Not only could she have gotten killed, but ruined the rhythm Alex had on his fight.

To top things off, she got saved again. While Alex and Huo got their bodies nearly crushed in the worst possible way, but the worse she's gotten is dodge a Fire Blast and dizzy after being _saved._

She almost sighed at how useless she's been so far, but she can't. Not while she is focusing on charging an Ice Beam.

She mentally shakes all other thoughts away, and remembers the orders Krystel gave her: to deliver the finishing blow. It's true she doesn't have the enough strength to actually wound Dragonite, but that's were her Ice Beam comes in. An attack the Feral is fatally weak to.

Her two paws are in front of her chest, and in-between is a white sphere with some sparks surging around it. In all honesty, this is her first Charged Attack. She's done a few before, but those only lasted seconds to compensate for her low level – compared to the others.

Umiko breathes in and then out, re-focusing on the task at hand and ignoring the fight up ahead.

* * *

Alex spins in the air. Iron Tail already active before swinging it down and-

Halted by the Feral's forearm with scarlet flames as armor.

Snivy's eyes widen, realizing the horrible spot he's in. A swing from his arm is enough to send the young explorer flying.

Flamethrower strikes Dragonite from the side, but his flames prevent the attack from engulfing him. The Feral turn his head and unleashes a Fire Blast that breaks through with no effort.

Huo stops his attack and rolls to the side, but the shockwave from the blast hurls him farther away. He skids on his side before rolling on his feet. His face shows no signs it wounded him.

Far behind Dragonite, Krystel is surrounded by a red aura. She breaths out as Swords Dance vanishes.

At this time, the Feral turns his head to look at her. With a flap of his long, bone-like wings, he lunges at her. One wing raises and set to strike down.

The Aura Pokemon counters with a Dragon Pulse. Both attack collide with their users now meters from each other.

Krystel jumps back to add more distance. In her hands is now a staff made of aura.

Splitting the smoke apart with his speed comes Dragonite. Dragon Claw appearing longer, thinner but also sharper than before.

Lucario takes a step back, and with a single strong but precise swing, the end of Bone Rush makes contact with the top of dragon's fist, redirecting his attack to the ground next to them.

But she doesn't stop there. In a fluent motion, Krystel makes a full swing to strike Dragonite's head diagonally with the other end, and despite making him stagger slightly, half of Boon Rush shatters.

Krystel is taken by surprise by this, but it dies down just as fast as she has to jump to avoid a swipe from the Feral.

She arch her body as she passes above him, then swings to deliver another attack behind his head. The rest of Bone Rush shatters, but it pushes the dragon forward and makes him slouch in what she can assume is pain.

But when she lands, a skeletal wing bats her to the side. She grits her teeth as she skids to a stop. Not one second after getting her bearings does her eyes widen. Dragon Claw fast approaches her face.

Too close to react properly, all she can do is stare as the attack clanks against a green barrier. Green barrier?

Krystel blinks. Her eyes glow a crystal blue before dimming out. She smiles, knowing her teammate is behind her and read to support her.

* * *

Alex uses Aerial Ace to give himself a boost of speed. It was much needed after landing faraway into the entrance to the village.

As he reenters the battlefield, he cuts the move off, and begins to pant. Heal Pulse might've healed his injuries, but his muscles ache from the prolonged battle.

On one side of the battlefield, Dragonite is sending swipes after swipe at Krystel, but she's pushing them aside with Bone Rush, while shifting back or the side as she moves fluently on her feet.

Huo unleashes Flamethrower from the side, but it doesn't phase the Feral who keeps with his assault.

 _How..._ even his thoughts are becoming sluggish, _how much longer do we have to fight him?_

 _I don't know, and to be honest, I'm beginning to worry if even Ice Beam will do the trick._

Alex could feel the negativity seeping into his own thoughts, but he shakes his head, putting up another determined expression as he's going to enter the battle.

 _Wait!_ Alex nearly stumbles down, _Check your bag. Look, we don't have for that, just do it!_ And he does, frantically searching before pulling out the only item: a seed.

 _W-What do I with this?_

 _Eat it._ His other-self replies.

 _What! But-But, we don't know what this-_

 _Listen very carefully!_ His tone sharp and aggressive, _We don't have time to argue. We need something that evens the playing field against that thing, because right now every damage we have done seems like it was for nothing. Quick, they don't have much time!_

Alex looks back at the fight. Krystel is stuck in position with her blades crossed against Dragon Claw. She grits her teeth, knees shaking as she refuses to bend down under the pressure.

Huo is quickly surrounded in Flame Wheel, before dashing at speeds that turn him into a blur, but it's stopped by the Feral's scorching wing that deflects him back with ease.

 _They don't have much time! Make a choice now!_

Alex didn't need any more encouraging. He ingests the seed in one gulp, chancing whatever effects it will bring him.

A second later he feels it. A stream of constant energy traversing rapidly inside his body. His fatigue ebbs away, and his body feels lighter and nimbler than before.

With eyes widened, Alex raises his arms, "Wh-What is this?" He clenches them. They glow briefly from the renewed energy inside him.

His subconscious smirks, _Our comeback._

That predatory smirk transfers onto Alex. He draws his left leg back, bends the knee on the other one, and sets his two hands on the ground while his upper body leans forward.

His muscles tensed briefly before disappearing in a blur.

Bone Rush shatters as Krystel is pushed several feet back. Once she comes to a stop, she reforms her aura staff and takes her stance again.

Dragonite approaches with two Dragon Claws activated. The rushing of wind has him stop and turn to his right. He brings an arm up and blocks Alex's Iron Tail.

The momentum behind it staggers him briefly, and Snivy uses this chance to push himself away and land safely.

His leaf still illuminated with power, "Krystel! Do you and Huo have anything that increases your attack?"

The Feral looks between the two, undecided on who to attack first. While Krystel furrows her brows, "Yes…why do you ask-"

"Then use them!" The level of command in his voice catches her off guard, "I will hold him off!" He dashes off again before his senior could protest.

She really wanted to, but she's painfully aware her current strength isn't enough, so she dashes off to her teammate; who is just about getting back up on shaky feet.

Dragonite swipes horizontally. His claws cutting clean through the earth, but misses as Alex jumps on an arc above him. The ex-human notices movement on the dragon's other arm, so he starts spinning, gaining momentum faster thanks to his new overflowing energy. Iron Tail clashes against the backhand of Dragon Claw, causing a mini-sonicboom around them.

Alex applies enough force on his tail to push himself away. As he does so, Krystel and Huo use calm mind and curse respectively.

Alex skids to a stop, but immediately ducks. Dragon Claw missing him by an inch, but the long claws not only cutting through the ground, but breaking the earth around it.

The world slows for him. Dashing forward before the ground beneath him grumbled. He only manages to get halfway around Dragonite before his skeletal wing strikes him on his side, at a speed which made Matrix Eye useless.

Back in real time, Alex's face is scrunched tight in pain. He bounces on his shoulder first before rolling painfully until coming to a stop with his face on the ground.

His body shakes in attempt to get his arms to move. He's successful seconds later, and he pushes himself up. Shaky, but standing regardless.

His teeth are greeted as he turns to face his opponent.

There's now a long distance between them, but Alex knows it means nothing for someone like Dragonite.

The scarlet flames around Dragonite spike more wildly. It's humanoid shape is lost into a sphere, dark malicious spots appear as eyes with a gaping black hold for mouth, and long thin fangs come into being as scarlet flames fills them.

Alex extends one hand, a green light emitting from it in preparation for Protect.

That's until two figures step in front of him, causing him to furrow his brows.

Krystel looks over her shoulder. A warm smile adorning her face, "You performed exceptionally, but now let us handle the rest."

He wanted to object, opened his mouth to argue back, but her expression is a welcoming sight in front of his recent fighting. His body relaxes, and soon he falls on his rear, head low and eyes closed.

Now she can turn her head, scowl returning to her features, to glare down at the Feral that wounded her friends to their limits.

"Huo," her voice sharp and strong, "Victory Cannon."

The fire type jumps, curling and rolling as his body shines white. Dragonite immediately shoots forward, crossing half the distance, but Krystel already positioned herself behind Huo. Hands parted in front of her chest as Dragon Pulse envelops Rollout. Holding him in place and it instantly shines a brilliant purple, illuminating around four meters.

The Feral covered more than three-quarters of the distance, but Krystel doesn't waver. The shrill cry of thunder overpowers Dragon Rush. The earth beneath her cracks, accompanied by a powerful gust that pushes Krystel back, but digs her feet firmly before crashing onto Alex.

In the next milliseconds that followed, Dragon Rush and Victory Cannon clash with immediate effects. Dragon Rush loses its shape as the flames expand and soon engulfs the team attack. It grows, before breaking apart when a strong purple light shines in the center.

From behind comes out Dragonite without the flames acting as his armor, and an amethyst-colored sphere pushes him back on his chest. The face of the dragon is in clear pain, mouth wide agape and eyes displaying shock.

In real time, this two are a blur that crash onto the earth and continue their path of destruction for several seconds until it crashes onto the high-rock wall, forming several fissures around the impact.

Dust covers the impact zone, and despite the heavy aura vanishing, Krystel keeps a sharp eye on it; her panting slows until turning into heavy breathing. Looking behind her, she sees Alex lying on his side with a steady breathing. On the side, Umiko glances at her charged Ice Beam before looking back at her with an expression that asks "Do I get rid of it?"

To which Krystel shakes her head, then turns back to where her teammate and the Feral crashed. Her eyes widen, and her body trembles as a dark figure emerges from the dissipating dust.

He takes a shaky step outside, then another to reveal to reveal the extent of his wounds. From his chest to his shoulder, his dragon skin has been ripped out to reveal flesh and blood that's dripping lightly.

Behind him, the dust parted to reveal a deep and wide hole housing the lying body of Huo. His eyes rolling in his sockets along with his head, but otherwise uninjured.

The rest of Dragonite's body doesn't look worse either, but he begins coughing up blood, and as he begins to wobble, he rights himself before taking a steadier step after the next. The crimson glows in his eyes glows brighter, hiding his pupils completely. Flames slowly, but surely begin re-lighting on his body.

The Aura pokemon grits her teeth. Not only does their enemy seem unstoppable, their chance of stopping him is slipping away. After what she witnessed, she's not sure if her own attacks will be enough, and the only one with the right power may not get the shot done because of the distance.

She growls; her anger directed at herself this time, _If she can't place her shot, then comes up to me to help her!_ She dashes to the water pokemon, who closed one eye to take a sharper aim with the other.

That's until she noticed her senior approaching her, "Krystel?"

She places herself behind the Sea Otter. One leg pulled back so she lowers herself the enough to place her hands on Umiko's shoulders. "Hold your breath, and don't lose focus."

She obeys, and her arms stiffen in place.

They disappear in a blur, and a shadow now looms over the Feral. His eyes widen as realization comes too late for him. Krystel's legs are on his shoulders. Body leaned back as she holds Umiko in her extended arms. Making a charge Ice Beam lie in front of his face.

She leaps away, and white thunder engulfs him before the explosion releases a condensed frigid fog.

The two are now over a dozen meters away, but even at that distance are small chunks of ice forming on them. Not the enough to be dangerous, but to remind them how fortunate they are to not be at the epicenter of the attack.

She sets Umiko down, but the water type nearly collapses. Her energy depleted from putting everything in her charged attack.

Krystel still has her guard up. The appendages behind her head rise as her eyes glow cobalt blue. The world in her eyes becomes darker. A pale blue lights the ground, while a denser version represents the fog. Though the crimson-like beacon at the center is unmistakable, and the dark aura at the center even more.

She raises her arms, Dragon Pulse forming on them…but cautiously lowers them. Her eyes reflect her confusion, and she strengthens her aura vision to ensure the Feral isn't playing any tricks with his power.

After leaving her arms hanging at her sides, the light in her eyes dim out, but her expression still guarded.

The fog clears the enough to see what it was hiding. The floor now covered in various levels of ice. The thickest found at the center, and standing trapped in an ice of suit, is the Feral with a shocked expression in place. The incessant glow in his eyes dim, until only its color remains in the pupils. It took the next seconds for them to return to their natural grayish-green eyes.

The heavy pressure in the air vanishes once more, and the following silence is comforting instead of the impending threat it carries. Umiko allows herself to smile, despite being useless for most of the fight, she did something worth the title of explorer. With that in mind, her body eases, and collapses on the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: Be honest guys, was this a good ending. A good way to bring the fact that I won't give up on this story? Sorry for taking this long, school is still not over for me, but I also had a bit more time to write, so I'm grateful for that.**

 **I'm still deciding on which chapter to write next. Because I can either take the focus back to the organization to have their thoughts on what happened, or the aftermath of the fight. I think I will leave you guys to decide this one, so until next time.**


	14. Interlude - Report

The gentle blue light from the pond is relaxing in many ways. Its soft sparkles has the soft splotches around it radiate with power only the founding Thirteen members have the privilege of knowing.

"Lord Xipil," Elda's voice is strong but polished as always, "I come to give my report on Project Overload."

Despite the darkness, Elda has grown used to it to be able to see her Lord's eager smile, "Proceed."

"As we all know, when we use the power of your Relic to infuse nature energy into an individual's anima, it causes an imbalance in their psyche. Forcing them to lose sight of reality and allowing their primal instincts to reign over their bodies. As a consequence, they can act unpredictable, reckless, and possess no qualms if they're attacking a fighter or an bystander."

The next voice to talk is considered average among the males in the group, yet, this makes Cort stand out more, "I remember that being an issue when I first joined. I had to personally hunt down the ones nearing villages."

"Yes. That _was_ a problem, and it's all thanks to Dragonite."

Yuki's silken voice interjects, "You mean _the_ pokemon that kept screaming so defiantly during the conversion? The same one that colorful vocabulary that threatened you in every way imaginable? The dragon that resisted for an entire week? The Dragonite that you found training on the coldest mountain in this island?"

Elda can only sigh, _If she already knew, why did she feel the need to ask?_ "The very same. It was out of fortune that he possessed a strong will. I used various degrees of nature energy to measure his reactions. When I used the regular dosage, he began exhibiting the common symptoms: rage, dilated pupils and finally the growls of a beast." Her chuckle reflects the grin she's wearing, "So I was quite surprised that decreasing the amount, despite being a slower process, has more than enough benefits to make it the best option."

A deep, but toneless voice joins in, "Is this how you reinforced your command over them?"

"It's more than that," she says with amusement in her tone. "I established a mental connection. Not a strong one mind you, but one that allowed my own thoughts to influence theirs. It was quite the groundbreaking discovery."

The voice of an energetic female jumps in, "Ooooh, so that means Leron gets left out while the rest of us get to enjoy this."

A deep gruffly voice snaps back, "Shut your mouth."

"A mediocre comeback by a mediocre mind."

Before Leron could pull a comeback, a deep voice states his opinion, "Peace you two. You can fight each other after the meeting is over. So hey, Elda, how did Project Overload fare in combat?"

Without looking at her, everyone in the room knows she lost her smile from the drop in her tone, "That brings me to the next piece of my report. I would like to confirm the original purpose of the project is a success…and a failure."

A voice similar to the one before Elda, but slightly higher pitch, voices his opinion, "Huh? What are you saying? I was with you to see him fight. There was _nothing_ those explorers could do to stop him!"

"And there lies the problem. My initial hypothesis was for Dragonite to burn himself out. This was to see how well someone of his aptitude – who endured training on a Blizzard Peak – would endure when filled to the brim with the Relic's power. His attacks, both physical and special were above his natural limits, as expected. What I didn't foresee was his lack of self-preservation."

The member with the position sixth joins in with her feminine, yet strangely cheerful voice, "But isn't that the whole point? We first started with Wild Pokemon because we knew we could build a nice little army with no repercussions."

"An army of savages aren't going to serve us well when we ultimately challenge the Legendaries. What we truly need are allies with the capability to think for themselves, and once this experiment is over, I should be able to grant us the same level of power without notable effects to our psyche."

A deep voice with no hint of emotion speaks, "So this was your goal when you appointed yourself this task. I could have helped had you asked."

"Forgive me for neglecting everyone about this, but I didn't wish to give hopes on something that could or not be accomplished. Which reminds me, what's your progress on the stone avatars?"

"I have discovered how to mold nature's energy into any elemental type of my choosing, but I have yet to determine the right method in containing vast amount of power in one of the vessels."

"Are you now? If I see my research can aid you in any way, I will inform you immediately."

Seconds tick by in silence, but it's cut off by Lord Xipil, "If that's all, then I call this meeting adjourned, and Elda, thanks again for all your effort. Making you the second in command was the wisest decision so far."

And with that, many of the members dispersed by their own means, except for two.

"Hey, Leron." He hears the other one brooding about something, "Leron!"

"What?! I'm thinking!"

"Ha! You! Thinking?! Good one." A snarl comes as a response. "Want to spar?"

"Nah. I'm busy."

"Great. Let's head down to my aren-Huh?" Is his only reply when his brain caught up.

"I said I'm busy. Go bother your brother," he starts walking away, soon followed by the other.

"But I already fought him yesterday! And the day before that! And the day before that! One battle isn't going to kill you!"

If only the same could be said for any enemy that faces them.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a little disappointed in myself. More so because of the lackluster end. Will make it up next chapter, and please leave a review. Short or long they always motivate me.**


End file.
